Shadows: Winter 2011 Witfits
by Babette12
Summary: Bella receives a strange plea from Dartmouth, asking her to apply, along with an application for a scholarship. What happens when Charlie convinces her to give it a try? Chapters based on Fictionista Witfit Prompts. Rated M for safety, most will be T.
1. Chapter 1 Skill

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Skill

* * *

><p>The heavy envelope lay on the table in front of me, still full of papers, flyers and a catalogue, except for one page. The cover letter was shaking in my hands, or rather my hands were shaking it as I read it over for what seemed to be the hundredth time.<p>

_Dear Miss Swan,_

_I am writing to you once again in the hope that you will apply to our university to continue your education. Dartmouth has many amenities, from premiere colleges to the beauty of the White Mountains, we will be able to meet any and all of your expectations. Attendance at our university will open up many avenues of research for you, including the opportunity to attend a study abroad semester at Oxford. We have high expectations of our students, and feel that you are an ideal match._

_I can only imagine your surprise in us contacting you. It is true that your high school grades, while very good, are not the highest. We are also aware that your ACT score is not usually sufficient for admission. However, every year we look for students we feel would shine in our environment, students who have gone beyond the average in a non-traditional way, students who posses a skill that sets them apart, and you fit that requirement._

_We are aware, also, of your financial situation, and ask that you please take a moment to review the financial aid information enclosed with this letter. A few scholarships are available, for which you are immenently qualified, that will more than cover the cost of tuition, books and fees. Please submit your application for them along with your application to our university. Our financial aid department will process it for you._

_Again, please consider applying here. There are many in the administration who have taken an interest in furthering your education._

_Sincerely,_

_Dr. Kim  
>University President<em>

This was the third time I'd received a letter from Dartmouth asking me to apply. The first time I'd thought it a practical joke. People with my GPA and test scores aren't accepted into prestigious, ivy-league schools, much less invited to apply. It had gone into the trash. The second packet arrived a week later with a letter stating that this wasn't a joke (how had they known I thought that?) and to please not throw it away without considering it (and how had they known what I'd done with the first one?). It also went into the trash. It's now a week later and I'm holding the third letter, thinking that maybe, just maybe, it was real. Naturally, that would be when Charlie walked in from work.

The heavy pounding of his boots in the entryway as he tried to stomp off the ever-present mud was easily heard under his call, "I don't see dinner. Should I order pizza?"

"Sorry," I called back, dropping the letter on the table and hopping up to pull the potatoes from the oven and put the marinated steak under the broiler, "I was reading and lost track of time." The sound of him hanging his gun belt on a peg in the kitchen was followed by the sound of him pulling out a chair and sitting down with a huff. "Long day?"

"Boring day," he said with a laugh. "Mark and I are tied in rummy again." Papers were shuffled as the first sound of sizzling could be heard from the oven. "What's this?"

I let out a sigh. "I'm not sure. Either a sick joke or the president of Dartmouth is high." Not wanting to look at my father I kept busy tossing a salad. Charlie wouldn't eat much of it, but a few pleading glances would guilt him into some greens. He wasn't getting any younger.

"This looks serious to me, Bells," he said. More papers shuffled, drawing my attention. I'd never emptied any of the packets before. "Pacific Northwest Trust? I didn't know there was a scholarship for Dartmouth students from the Pacific Northwest." He let out a low whistle. "This is impressive, hon. You wouldn't have to work at all if you got this. It covers everything."

Mimicking an ostrich I buried my head in the oven, turning the steaks. "Just seems fishy to me," I mumbled.

"Well, it smells like steak," Charlie said with a snort of laughter, making me chuckle as well. "It couldn't hurt to apply."

"And be the laughing stock of the admissions office?" It was easier to dish up the plates and carry them to the table. There was the benefit that Charlie usually ate whatever I served him and this way I could guilt him into even more vegetables. This time an additional benefit was that I didn't have to look at my father.

"What do you care what they think? If it's a joke, let them laugh, you'll never know. However, you are due to graduate in just five months and need to get your applications in…"

"But…"

He lifted his hand, cutting off my interruption. "No buts. I know you plan to go to Peninsula Community College, but only because we're broke." He picked up the scholarship information and waved it at me. "If this is for real, you can go to the school of your dreams, free of charge. It'll only cost you a couple hours of filling out paperwork instead of watching the game with me." The twinkle in his eye let me know that he was well aware that I wouldn't miss watching the game.

Since my homework was done, and my social life was nonexistent, I shrugged. Why not? What could it hurt? "Fine, but then you have to do the dishes," I said, hoping to bargain with him. Charlie hated doing dishes.

"It's a deal," he said, his shoulders shaking with quiet laughter at my astonishment. "What? I really want you to apply."

"Fine, but then you have to help me with my essay."

"Fine," he said, reaching for a pad of paper. "All about Isabella Marie Swan…" That evening the conversation was different than any other we'd ever had as we discussed my life and what to write in an essay about me.

I felt a bit weird as I attached postage and walked the thick envelope out to the mailbox, almost like I was being watched. Later, just as I was falling asleep I could have sworn I heard the sound of the rusty mailbox door lowering, mixed with a lilting, soprano giggle, and saw a shadow, in the form of a man, move along my wall.

* * *

><p>I was a total failure at NaNoWriMo, mostly because I didn't prepare well enough. I'll get back to the story eventually, but right now it doesn't read right. In the meantime, you all get to read witfits again! I know you're all excited, LOL!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Clever

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Clever, never, sever

* * *

><p>While I didn't consider myself Dartmouth material, the request for application did spur me on to begin applying to colleges. When my classmates asked where I was applying I told them about the local schools, the ones where I was sure I'd be accepted, but didn't mention the request. After all, if it was bogus then fewer people would be laughing at my naiveté.<p>

Turns out I was in for quite a surprise. A month after the application went into the mail a packet, thicker than the first, arrived at my house. It sat, unopened, on the table until Charlie came home. Dinner was chicken enchiladas, something that required attention and time and could hopefully distract me from the mystery in the kitchen.

Naturally, Charlie spied it as soon as he walked in. "Is there a reason this hasn't been opened?"

"Fear," I said, my hands trembling as I poured the sauce and sprinkled on the cheese. He just grunted and shook his head as he ripped into it. One quick read and he was smiling, so I put dinner into the oven and took the cover letter from him.

_Dear Miss Swan,_

_We are pleased to welcome you to Dartmouth University. You are currently registered with a major in English Literature._

_Enclosed you will find information on housing. Please take some time to review your options and note that we have assigned you to The Choates cluster, Little Hall, as it serves first-year, substance free students. If you would prefer to live elsewhere, please contact us immediately._

_You have also been awarded the Pacific Northwest Trust scholarship. Your tuition, fees, housing and meals have already been paid. Any and all books and supplies will also be paid, please present the enclosed card to the cashier when checking out. This scholarship comes with a stipend of $5000 per semester. The enclosed card works as a debit card for your expenditures. Note that books and supplies are deducted from a separate account and do not affect the total paid to you by the stipend._

_Please contact the registrar to accept both your admittance and the scholarship. We look forward to seeing you in the fall._

_Sincerely,_

_Dr. Kim  
>University President<em>

"If that's a joke, it's a clever one," Charlie said, rereading the letter over my shoulder. "Send in the acceptance of admission and housing, see what happens. Must say I'm happy with the idea of you going to Dartmouth."

I groaned. "Dad, please don't tell anyone where I'm going."

Shaking his head he went to sit down again. "Are you planning on severing ties with everyone here? I know you didn't form any really strong friendships…"

"I'll tell a few people, once I know it's real, but until then I want to keep it quiet. Okay?" He nodded and moved the packet off the table as I set the enchiladas down on it. "I'll send in the forms tomorrow. Promise." Thankfully that was enough to get him to drop it for the rest of the evening.

School was surreal the next day. Seemed everyone was getting their acceptance letters and were comparing notes. Mike and Jessica were excited since they were both going to USC. Angela and Ben got theirs to University of Washington. All the others who were going on to college piped up to throw in where they were going as well. It was Eric who noticed I hadn't said anything.

"How about you, Bella? Haven't you heard from anywhere?" he asked just before chomping down on a greasy fry.

"I've only just recently applied to a few places," I hedged.

"Haven't heard from any of them?" Lauren asked.

It was her tone that sent me over the edge. Despite all my reservations about not telling people in case it was a big hoax, my ire rose and the words were out of my mouth before I realized what I was saying. "Only Dartmouth. I've got a full-ride scholarship, including housing and a stipend."

If a cricket chirped it would sound loud in the silence that met my declaration. The faces around the table all registered the shock they felt. I'd never felt so embarrassed in my entire life. Walking into the school and being stared at wasn't as bad as this. Lauren was the first to break the silence. "Really? Full-ride? I didn't think your GPA was that good." This time her tone was one of awe.

My entire body deflated. "It's not. I don't know why they asked me to apply, but they sent three letters. Three! Along with the offer for a scholarship, so I had to send it in. I just got my acceptance yesterday."

"Wow, Dartmouth," Eric said, smiling slightly. "That's really great. I'm thrilled for you."

"Thanks, Eric," I said with a smile, grateful for his support. The bell sounded right then, relieving me from the stress of being the center of attention. Eric sidled up next to me, taking my bookbag to carry it to class for me. I could see the hope in his eyes and didn't want to deal with it, so just trained my eyes down the hall in avoidance.

When we reached my classroom he handed back my bag, taking a second to brush my hair off my shoulder before sliding the bag into place. He jerked his hand away when we heard what sounded like a mountain lion growling at the end of the hall, but seeing nothing turned his attention back to me.

"So, um, I'm going to MIT, which is only a few hours drive away from Dartmouth. Would you like to meet up while we're there?" Somehow I didn't think he was asking me to date him seven months from now, and his next question confirmed that. "We could go to the movies and the like now and see if we want to hang out then."

A chill ran up my spine as a feeling of menace came from the direction of the growl. Only, it didn't seem to be directed at me, but rather directed in front of me. Looking down the hall I could see a boy I didn't recognize. Actually, only his bronze hair, and I assumed it belonged to someone male because it was easy to make out over the tops of everyone else's head.

Not wanting to hurt Eric's feelings I gave him the best answer I could. "We hang out at lunch now, Eric. I'm sure it won't be any different this fall. We can bring friends and meet up if you like."

He seemed to get the message since his shoulders slumped. Putting on a brave smile he nodded. "Sounds great," he said, stepping back to put some distance between us. "I'll see you around."

When I turned to go into the classroom I looked again for the bronze hair, but it was gone. Oddly, that left me feeling both at a loss and a sense of relief. From the corner of my eye I saw another shadow, but where most of the other shadows were moving along with the students they belonged to, this one was completely still. With a shiver of fear I hurried into the class and took my seat.

* * *

><p>Poor Eric...<p>

BTW, Dr. Kim actually is the president of Dartmouth, and Little Hall in the Choates complex is substance free (I'm assuming that means no smoking or drinking). I figured it would be good to get a few things factual.

Have a lovely evening!


	3. Chapter 3 Hidden

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Hidden

* * *

><p>For the next couple months school heated up. All the teachers seemed intent on cramming as much education into our brains as possible before setting us loose on the world. Many of my classmates were complaining, saying this was their senior year so they should go easy on them. They wanted to have fun. I took it as training for what was coming in the next four years. The information on the scholarship didn't include any expectations of grades while in college, but I decided failing out wasn't an option.<p>

The weather heated up right along with school, enticing us out of doors and into cooler clothes. Sweaters gave way to t-shirts, jeans to shorts and sneakers to sandals, but every night I slept in my sweats. Sometimes I even added an extra blanket to ward off the chill. There were nights I didn't remember getting up and getting one, but the fact that it was on my bed was evidence of my nocturnal wanderings. Either that or, more likely, Charlie had come to check on me and gotten it out. I made sure to put the extra blanket away each morning, sure the next night would be warmer.

Every now and then I would see a flash of reddish hair. One time, when Eric was asking me to go to prom as friends, I was sure I caught the hint of a jawline. It was square, the skin whiter than even mine except where the subtle shading of an underlying, closely-shaved beard shown through. It was also clenched tightly, as if under great stress. Eric noticed my distraction and turned to look as well, breaking my obsession with trying to see the rest of this person who so magically seemed to be able to keep his face hidden. When I turned back to look again, after telling Eric that dancing and I don't mix, the guy was gone.

After graduation he disappeared altogether, or rather, I never saw him. My room grew warmer at night, necessitating me opening the window. Charlie promised repeatedly the previous summer to oil it because it kept sticking, so I thanked him when it slid easily. I could feel my face pale when he told me he hadn't done it. Until that time I was sure I was imagining things, that no one was watching me. When he said that I wasn't sure anymore. I looked out the window and couldn't fathom how anyone could even reach it. Even if someone climbed the tree they couldn't reach. Regardless, the window was oiled and moved freely.

I still felt watched, but it was different. It wasn't the redhead. I can't say how I knew he was gone, that another was watching in his place, other than it felt like something was missing. A small hole formed in my chest that left me confused and longing, as if a piece of me disappeared. There was no way to explain how I knew, but I was positive that when I got to Dartmouth I'd find what I needed. I'd find him.

With graduation came two months of preparing for school. I kept working at Newton's, the local sporting store that catered to those wanting to explore the wet wilderness. With the stipend I didn't need the money but it just felt weird to expect some stranger to pay for my move east, so I kept working. Charlie pointed out that I didn't need to, especially since letters arrived weekly questioning when I was going to access the account, but it still felt wrong.

It was July when something strange, well, stranger, happened.

Charlie and I sat one evening discussing how I was going to get to New Hampshire. He wasn't happy about the idea of me driving my decrepit truck out there, especially with the gas mileage, but agreed it would be better than being without transportation at school. The next morning the truck wouldn't start. A call to Jacob, Charlie's best friend's only son, had him over in no time. Two minutes after crawling under the beast he rolled back out. "Your block's cracked," he said, shaking his head. "It looks like someone grabbed hold of it and twisted. What did you do? Drag race?"

Jacob had grown quite a bit this last year, enough that he began to look at me differently. Thank goodness I was going to be across the country in a couple months.

"Of course not! That truck whines over fifty-five," I said, swatting his arm as if he were a kid brother.

He grinned. "I know, but it's shot now. There's no fixing that."

"Great, I guess I have to walk to work," I said, groaning. Newton's was on the other side of town.

"I can give you a lift," he offered, looking hopeful in the same way Eric had when he asked me to prom.

"Then you'd have to get up super early and drive over here. I'll just work it out with my dad." I trailed my hand down the rusty fender and fought back a tear. It wasn't a great truck, or even beautiful, but it had been mine and I was going to miss it.

The next morning I received a call from someone who said they represented Pacific Northwest Trust. "Miss Swan?" the bored, yet musical, voice of the woman said, "I'm calling to enquire about your transportation. If you don't have a vehicle we are authorized to purchase one for you for the length of you education. If you do have one, it will be shipped east for you."

"I…my truck just died," I said, confused. This was too coincidental.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm authorizing the purchase of a vehicle of your choice on your card. Please do so tomorrow so I can make the correct arrangements for its shipment to New Hampshire. I trust your father can drive you to the airport for your flight out?" All this was said quickly, leaving me in shock.

"I was thinking of driving…"

"Your plane tickets arrive tomorrow, you will be flying." Pushy much?

"All right?"

"I've been instructed to ask you to purchase a car safe for winter driving. An email is being sent to you currently detailing the kinds of cars authorized for purchase on your card. I look forward to working with you again, good night."

The dial tone sounded before I could say anything. Sure enough, I could hear a ping on my phone indicating an email had come through. Opening it up I read through the list, then carried it over to my computer to read up on my options. One thing struck me immediately, not a single vehicle was less than fifty thousand dollars!

Then I thought of something else. How did she get my email address?

* * *

><p>Evening all! I hope to update again tomorrow, but I'll be super busy packing so it may not happen. If not, then it will be the 12th before I can post another chapter since I'll be in a place without internet access. I'd whine about that, but I'll be warm, laying by a pool, hiking Mayan ruins, snorkling coral reefs and snuggling my baboo instead.<p>

Don't worry, you will meet Edward. Eventually.


	4. Chapter 4 Proportion

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Proportions

* * *

><p>An Audi A7 was parked in front of my house. Fully loaded with every safety feature available, the final price floored me. Who spends seventy-seven thousand dollars on a car? I thought I could just buy a base model, but apparently that wasn't allowed. When the very happy salesman ran my Trust Fund card he came back ecstatic.<p>

"Miss Swan, the card people called and instructed me what options were to be added to the car," he said, almost quivering like an excited puppy in his happiness. "It will take just a moment to redraft the order form, I'm afraid we don't have one with this level of amenities in stock. It'll be delivered to your home next week."

His phone rang. It took every bit of my will-power to not roll my eyes when after a few 'Yes ma'am' and 'No ma'am' comments he told me I'd have it in two days but it couldn't get there any faster since one matching my specifications was in LA and had to be shipped. Even Charlie looked taken aback by this latest interference.

My father kept looking at me sideways on the long drive home. At a raised eyebrow from me he said gruffly, "These people concern me, Bells. Not gonna lie." I nodded; things were a bit too odd. "Still, they seem to care about your safety." He snorted a laugh. "Probably just trying to protect their investment."

"Sure, dad," I said but thinking about it made my head swim. Why the interest in me?

So with the car parked in the driveway, Charlie refused to let me park it on the street, I sat at the table staring at a check for three thousand dollars and a letter informing me this was a clothing allowance and suggestions on where to purchase luggage for my trip. This time my eyes did roll as I ripped it up. My clothes may have been purchased from discount stores and my luggage was a duffel bag, but they were fine. Did they really think a check would encourage me when a loaded credit card didn't?

Looking up I could see a worried look on Charlie's face. He started getting the Valley News delivered from Hanover ever since I received my acceptance. Naturally he focused on the crime report. For the last five months he told me about every robbery, vandalism, rape and murder that happened within a hundred mile radius of where I'd be living. What had him mostly worried was the murders that started to crop up right around the time of my graduation. The press had labeled the culprit the Vampire Killer because the bodies were dumped completely drained of blood.

"Is it getting worse?" I asked, teasing him. None of the murders happened on campus but he was still freaking out. Granted some victims had been students but they had been off doing something alone when they'd been grabbed. The school had already sent a notice telling me to form a buddy system and always travel in groups of three or more until the killer was caught.

"No, it's stopped completely. The police are baffled," he said, setting down the paper.

"That's a good thing, right?" I asked, not understanding why he looked so worried.

"Yes and no." He scrubbed a hand over his face, something he only did when really concerned. "Maybe he's moved on, but if so, where? Maybe he's just biding his time, waiting for the furor to die down before he kills again."

"So what was in the paper today?" I asked. I knew my father. He didn't get his information that the police were baffled from the newspaper. No doubt he was now on a first name basis with the chief in Hanover and had made arrangements with the guy to fly out and go fishing. I wouldn't be surprised if a member of the force was already tasked with checking up on me. I was sure he was probably blowing the whole thing way out of proportion, though.

"Just some strange fire out in the woods. The smoke was purple, which is really odd considering how much there was. They figured some kids in the chemistry department got carried away with the potassium nitrate and made a massive smoke bomb." He fixed me with a look. "Don't you go off and do any crazy stunts like that."

"Right, dad, because there is so much potassium whatever in the literature department," I said with a laugh. Charlie's mustache twitched as he tried not to smile.

The end of the third week of August was my last day of working at Newton's. They threw a surprise party for me that wasn't much of a surprise, but sweet nonetheless. My presents included hiking gear for exploring the White Mountains, because they were lower than the Cascades so might be more appealing, an all-weather parka, because it was colder in New Hampshire, and freeze-dried snacks to keep in my dorm room. I thanked them profusely and even shed a tear as I hugged Mrs. Newton goodbye.

Two days before my flight my car was packed for the trip east. I had no idea you could ship a car in a padded crate, but apparently you can. They were far more careful with it than even I was, which is surprising because I felt like it didn't really belong to me so I babied it as much as possible. Once in the crate they used a crane to lift it onto a semi-trailer for the long haul, attached the straps, and sent the driver on his way.

That was when it hit home to me that this was real. I was about to move across the country. Turning to my dad I could see tears threatening in his eyes and knew he was thinking the same thing. Wrapping my arms around his waist I gave him a big hug. "I'm going to miss you so much," I said, sniffing back the threatening tears.

"Just be sure to call your old man every now and then, okay? Let me know you're all right?" His voice was uncharacteristically rough. Charlie was as taciturn as the day is long, and I wasn't much different. Until I stepped foot past the security gates to catch my plane we spent as much time together as possible. I even went fishing.

* * *

><p>You can mix potassium nitrate with sugar, along with a few more ingredients, to make a smoke bomb. You can google how to make them. Sometimes it's fun being a chemist.<p>

I'm surprised by the reaction to this silly little story. Thanks so much everyone! I'll try to get lots written on the cruise ship, but there is no internet (well, there is, but $150 for 170 minutes seems a bit extreme to me). So my lovelies, I'll try to post something on the 12th! Who knows, maybe Edward will even show up...he's been busy though.


	5. Chapter 5 Excuse

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Excuse

* * *

><p>I awoke with a start when the flight attendant touched my shoulder. "We're landing in twenty minutes," she said with an apologetic smile. "I need you to bring your seat back up. Would you like something to drink?" First class was definitely the way to fly.<p>

As I nodded and asked for water I thought about Charlie's reaction to getting my plane tickets. Seeing the first class seat had sent him into a frenzy of background checking. He even had Deputy Mark contact a friend in the FBI to look into the trust. It turned out to be run by an eccentric old lady who had mirror trusts for each district of the country. Her name was Lillian Hale and she was born in 1915. She wanted to give young girls who had adequate, but not spectacular, grades the opportunity to attend the best universities. Who she selected was on her whim more than anything else, but after one conversation with her Charlie calmed down. He even bought me nice luggage.

Normally I'm nervous flying, but shortly after taking my seat I'd seen that reddish hair again. He was sitting behind me and managed to look away whenever I twisted around in a blatant attempt to see him. A very petite, dark-haired girl was sitting next to him. While I couldn't see his face, her eyes were easy to make out and seemed to catch mine every time I turned. She seemed to find this amusing, judging by how her eyes were turned up at the corners. It didn't escape my notice that they were on every flight with me.

Along with my plane tickets were instructions. A driver would be waiting to take me from the airport to the university. Upon being dropped off at the administration building I would be met by a member of the financial aid department where I would finish the paperwork for my trust. The driver would then take me to my dorm and carry my luggage up to my room for me. I hoped I would find the driver.

I shouldn't have worried. Standing alone was a huge man, almost six and a half feet tall, with muscles that were barely held by the shirt he was wearing. People were giving him a wide berth in spite of the broad smile on his face. It was easy to see why they were intimidated, but I warmed to him instantly. He was holding a placard with my name on it so I walked over to him.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan," I said. He was even larger up close, and there was a slight sense that something about him was off. Maybe it was his strange eye color. I'd never seen amber colored eyes before.

"Emmett," he said with a nod, then looked past me with a smirk. He tilted his head to one side for a moment, rolled his eyes at something, and gestured to me to follow him. "How was your flight?"

"Fine," I said, panting as I tried to keep up with his long stride.

"Am I going too fast for you?" he asked with a grin. Just as I was about to say no I tripped, my feet tangling with each other. In a blindingly fast move he was next to me, holding me off my feet by picking me up by my arms as if I were a toddler. A shiver of fear raced down my spine as I gasped. He put me back on my feet just as fast as he'd picked me up, the fast movement leaving me breathless. "Sorry, I shouldn't have lifted you."

I took in a deep breath. "No, it's good you did, or I'd be on the floor." He glanced behind me again and cringed a little. I glanced around to see where he was looking and barely caught the flash of red hair turning behind a wall.

"I shouldn't have lifted you. I could have just set you on your feet, there's no excuse." The sight of this huge, imposing man looking sheepish was so incongruous I couldn't help but start to laugh.

"It's fine, Emmett, I swear," I said while unsuccessfully trying to suppress a giggle. "I don't know who the red-head is, but if he has a problem with it tell him to actually come talk to me instead of stalking me and I'll set him straight."

Emmett barked a laugh so loud the entire population of the airport came to a standstill so they could turn and look. Smiles broke out all around in response to the sheer joy shining on the huge man's face. "I'd be more than happy to pass that message along." A smirk formed on his face as he looked behind me again, gave a small chuckle, and turned to walk in front of me again, slower this time. "So, Bella, tell me about yourself."

"Well, there's not much to tell. I'm here to go to Dartmouth on some strange trust." I looked up to him. "Have you ever met Lillian Hale? The letter said you worked for her."

His grin seemed off. Not the smile of a happy employee but more like that of a man in love thinking about his girl. But, that couldn't be right. Emmett couldn't be more than a couple years older than me and Lillian was at least ninety-six. "Oh, yes, I know Lillian," he said, and the smile coupled with the tone of his words made me really wonder.

"What's she like?" I asked. If I could get him talking about her then he wouldn't question me.

"She's quite an amazing lady," he said, that same loving smile on his face.

"Are you related to her?" I asked.

He snorted a laugh. "Yes, we're related. By marriage." He glanced down at me and winked. "She was considered the most beautiful girl in all of Rochester, New York when she turned eighteen. She still turns heads." Something about how he said that made me wonder.

Emmett had no trouble with my heavy luggage, picking it up as if it were light as a feather and snorting another laugh when I tried to help. He quickly loaded us into a beautiful Mercedes, asking me if I wanted to sit up front with him and if I was hungry. After saying yes to both he pulled into a McDonalds and ordered only for me. "Aren't you going to eat?" I asked.

"I'm not thirsty," he said.

"Thirsty?"

"Oh, or hungry. I ate earlier. Much earlier." He gave me another wink. "Trust me, I'm good for now." He muttered something under his breath, and then laughed as another car flew up next to us. I was shocked to see the red-head, his full face visible, glaring at Emmett.

He was beautiful. I gasped, and as if he could hear me, he turned his attention to me, nodded, said something to the driver, and they took off.

"Who is he?" I asked, wincing at how breathy my voice sounded.

Emmett looked at me and shook with quiet laughter. "That's Edward."

* * *

><p>I'm back lovelies! I've missed you all, but had a wonderful time on my cruise. I promise to get to reviews I missed after getting this posted, but figured you'd rather have this first.<p>

I know you're all anxious to meet Edward, but he's just being really reclusive still. This was as much as he was willing to show up, I'm afraid, and he's a bit put out with me that I insisted he be this visible. There's a reason he's like this, promise.

Now, who knows who Lillian is? Anyone?


	6. Chapter 6 Stroll

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Stroll

* * *

><p>Getting through the paperwork was a piece of cake. I'd heard horror stories from friends about the difficulty of dealing with financial aid people, but the lady helping me was nothing short of obsequious with Emmett. She acted like he was almost a celebrity, making me look at him again. Surely he was more than a driver?<p>

"It's because I'm related to the family," he explained when I asked. The doting woman had gone to get copies made of some form. "I'm actually here on a similar trust." I didn't know why I thought he was lying to me, but the only answer I received in reply to my other questions was a wink and a shake of his head. Immediately I turned around, looking for the redhead, Edward, to see if he was lurking nearby and making Emmett resemble a clam. It seemed we were alone, but judging from my feelings I knew we weren't.

"Be patient, Bella," Emmett whispered, startling close against my ear. His cold breath made me shiver. "You'll understand everything one day, just not soon. Appreciate what you've been given and give him time in return." In another startlingly fast move he was back upright in his seat, smiling at the financial aid lady as if he'd never moved. I wanted to shower him with questions but instead nodded my understanding. I had been given a huge gift and shouldn't push my luck.

After explaining to me that books, fees, room and board all came with tuition costs and signing a paper in acceptance, the lady showed me that my balance was zero and wished me luck in my classes. I was passed on to the dean of the English department, Emmett deciding to go on a stroll while I met with him and reappearing after all my classes had been chosen and registration was complete to walk me to my dorm.

"You'll like your room," he said as he opened the door to a single room. It was as if an interior decorator had scanned my brain and created the perfect room for me. Soft, white curtains hung at the window, billowing gently in the breeze. The bed was made up in navy and white, very nautical, and there was no way that was a standard-issue mattress. It was simply too thick and comfortable. Along the wall was a small fridge and microwave, bookshelves begging to be filled, a desk with a bright lamp glowing down on an impressive looking laptop and small printer with a top-of-the-line office chair in front, and a closet with the doors closed. A dresser was under the window at the end of the room and a comfortable-looking reading chair with a bright floor lamp and ottoman rounded out the room. The walls were decorated with posters from Jane Austen movies and a huge cork-board was hung over the desk.

Peering through a door to my right revealed a small bathroom with towels that continued the nautical theme and what looked to be my favorite bath supplies on the counter. I wandered in there, almost groaning at the luxury of the thick towels as well as at the thought that I didn't have to share.

"Now, don't get mad," Emmett said, drawing my attention back to him.

"Why would I do that?" I asked, turning around to see him in front of the closet.

"Because you didn't spend any of your clothing allowance, so, um, someone went shopping for you." He opened the closet with a flourish, revealing blouses, sweaters, boots, shoes, dresses, skirts and dress pants. "There's more in the dresser," he said, practically skipping over to it and randomly opening drawers. "Unmentionables, t-shirts, jeans, socks, you name it. Enough room was left for the clothes you packed, especially if you throw out the ratty ones."

"Ratty?" I all but shrieked. This was too much!

"Now, before you get your undies in a bundle, calm down and look at the clothes. They're really nice, and it would make the shopper very happy if you wore them, which would make Ms. Hale happy in turn." His grin turned decidedly wicked, as if he knew my weak spot. Ms. Hale had given me so much, and if she wanted me in new clothes I couldn't very well look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Tell them thank you," I said, resigned to accepting the clothes. Most were really cute, but someone needed to inform the shopper that I didn't wear heels, I thought as I eyed the adorable shoes with a red tab on the bottom of the heel.

It was three more days until classes began so I took to wandering around campus. During one of my calls to Charlie he had a fit that I was doing that alone since the serial killer hadn't been caught but was appeased when I told him I stuck to populated areas that were well lit. At no time was Edward mentioned, although there was no doubt he was following me everywhere I went despite the fact that I never caught even a glimpse of him. His presence warmed me somehow, even though I knew a stalker is generally a bad thing, but how bad could he be if Emmett knew him?

Emmett found me on one of my walks, a beautiful blonde on his arm. "I want you to meet my Rosalie, nee Hale," he said, smiling for all the world like a man deeply in love. "We married a few months ago."

"Oh, are you related to Ms. Lillian Hale?" I asked, shaking her hand even while feeling a bit intimidated by her. Who wouldn't, she was drop-dead gorgeous and seemed a bit haughty. The only thing that gave me courage to speak to her was the way she seemed to literally melt whenever she looked at Emmett.

"Yes," she said, an 'I've got a secret' smile on her face. "You could say we are very close." Emmett sniggered at that and got an elbow in the ribs from Rosalie. "It's a pleasure to meet you, and I look forward to making a deeper acquaintance with you in the future," she added as she pulled her husband quickly away. It wasn't until I looked back at them a third time, wondering at their odd behavior, that I realized her eyes had been the same color as Emmett's.

* * *

><p>I know, Edward's gone back into hiding. I'm trying to coax him out, but he's not cooperating. Be patient, my dears!<p>

Normally I can't write to music, I listen to it instead of writing, but right now I have Christmas music playing on my iTunes. Rocking out to Trans Siberian Orchestra is really a wonderful thing.


	7. Chapter 7 Farewell

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Farewell, propel

* * *

><p>My car arrived a couple hours before my first class, causing quite the stir in the dormitory parking lot. At first I thought I could just ignore it, let them drop off and unpack the crate and slink away unnoticed by the crowd that formed to watch. Unfortunately as soon as it was put into a secure parking spot the driver, a middle-aged man with a truck-driver's build and a smile like Emmett's, began to yell, "Are any of you Isabella Swan? I need you to inspect the car and sign the invoice! Isabella SWAN?"<p>

Slinking to the front, my face a vibrant shade of red, I took the clipboard from him. "You could have called my phone," I whispered angrily, barely glancing at the car before signing my name.

He started to laugh but sobered up when he caught my glare. "Oh, come on, don't tell me you don't want people knowing you drive this amazing car. The fact that you own it at all is gonna draw in the boys like bees to honey."

"Maybe I don't want to get stung?" He thought that was hilarious. After making a show of presenting me my keys he packed the crate back onto his truck and bid crowd farewell, getting waves from many of the students, along with calls that he could deliver them cars anytime.

Sure enough, as soon as he left I was surrounded by other freshman, predominately male, shouting out questions. "Who sent you the car?" "Can your parents adopt me?" "Can I drive it?" and "Isabella, can I have your phone number?" the most common ones. They crowded around me so close I could barely move, making escape almost impossible. The only route open to me was climbing into the car, starting it up, and beginning to back out. One guy thought I wouldn't hit him, but a bump on his knees and a pointed look convinced him otherwise.

The lightest touch on the gas pedal propelled me forward as I raced north out of town. I knew I should have a buddy, that Charlie would kill me if he found out I was wandering alone, but figured I'd be safe enough in my car. Within a few minutes I found myself on the interstate, following signs to Parker Reservoir. I hoped it was remote enough to get some quiet time, even if it was only a few minutes. After all, I couldn't miss my first class.

The lake was small, and largely deserted. I set an alarm on my phone; it had taken me almost fifteen minutes to reach it, and since I'd need that much time back, plus time to grab my bookbag, I figured I could safely spend about thirty minutes here before going back.

With the car parked I hopped out and walked out onto the grassy area on the west side of the lake. It was quiet and serene, and I relished in feeling alone, something I hadn't felt in quite a while. I wasn't much of a hiker but the idea of walking the circumference of the small reservoir called to me, so with a leap over the creek that fed the lake I began to walk. In minutes trees surrounded me, but it was still easy to see the water beyond them. I walked slowly and carefully to avoid tripping on any roots despite the well-defined trail.

When I was about halfway around the feeling of being watched returned. This time there was a difference, because I knew without a doubt that it wasn't my redhead. Whoever was observing me now caused the small hairs on the back of my neck to stand up. A glance both directions revealed nothing, but the skittering of a squirrel racing along a tree branch drew my attention up where I was sure I saw something that looked human.

My breathing accelerated as I started to berate myself for my stupidity. Continuing south seemed the best option so I headed in that direction, picking up my pace as much as I could without tripping over rocks or roots. Only the sound of the breeze followed me, but I was sure something malevolent was drawing closer.

Picking up my speed I hurried on, tears forming in my eyes in my fear as this place of tranquility turned into something sinister. Each rustle of branches increased my panic. Combined with the sight of the clearing trees and my car in the distance it spurred me on ever faster, causing me to trip more often. The fourth time I fell I landed on a rock, cutting open my palm and drawing a cry of pain from my mouth.

No sooner did I cry out than I heard a snarl behind me, followed by the slamming of a car door to my left. My car was only a few hundred feet away now, and the path mostly clear, so I stood and raced to it. A chuckle replaced the snarl right behind me as something cold wrapped around my arm, and I turned to see a beautiful woman with eyes blood red and a sneer on her face.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked with a malicious smile, freezing me in place as effectively as a mouse in front of a cobra.

The next second a streak of light appeared and crashed into her, sounding like boulders ricocheting off each other, sending her flying and taking me along until she let go. I cried in pain as I hit a tree and fell face-first into the dirt. Lifting myself up I could see two people roll together into the lake, one with dark red hair, submerging like stones.

I stumbled to my feet, every inch of me hurting, and limped to my car as fast as I could. Nothing seemed to be broken, but I could tell I'd have bruises for weeks. I cringed at the thought of all the leaves and dirt in my car, but refused to take the time to brush myself off. The surface of the lake was roiling, like a battle was being waged underneath it. I stood rooted to the spot until Edward's head broke the surface and he yelled, "RUN!" I didn't need to be told twice. The term bat-out-of-hell was the best way to describe how I drove back to campus, and I barely registered the silver Volvo parked along the side of the road.

Thankfully a parking place was open close to my dorm room. I received a few odd looks as I limped into the building and toward my room. One person rushed to me, Marta, my neighbor from Spain, who was in most of my classes and whom I had met just the day before and seemed really nice. "Oh, Bella, what happened?" she asked as she began to brush leaves from me, stopping when I winced.

"I went for a walk around the reservoir and fell out of a tree," I told her. It was close to the truth.

"Alone?" she asked, one eyebrow raising high in a combination of concern and chastisement. We had agreed to be buddies but I didn't even think of that when I took off.

"Sorry, I just had to get away. Everyone was crowding my car," I tried to explain, only to be met with her shaking head.

"Well we have class in twenty minutes, do you think you can make it? I can pick up a syllabus for you," she offered, following me into my room and sitting on the edge of my bed.

"That might be a good idea," I said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I promise to make the next hour, but really need a shower and some ibuprofen."

She sighed and shook her head at me again. "I can get that one for you too. Just take some pain-killer and take a shower, then nap. You won't miss much, I promise." With that she hopped up and gave me a gentle hug. "Please don't go out alone again. What if you'd broken something, or worse, met up with that killer? Promise me?" When I nodded she gave me another hug, pointed to the shower with a look that would make my mother proud, and left.

Hours later, after a long, hot shower and an even longer nap, I woke to find two syllabi shoved under the door of my room, and a note on my bed. It was the note that drew my attention. I opened it, wondering how someone got into my room, and who would have such elegant handwriting. The answer both warmed and chilled me.

_Bella,_

_You seem to be sleeping comfortably in spite of your encounter at the lake so I chose not to wake you. For the sake of your safety and my sanity, please do not venture forth alone. I may not be able to save you in time again. For now you are safe, as long as you don't go off campus or outside of city limits._

_Edward_

Looking up I saw a shadow move across my wall, opposite the window. I jumped up, then groaned as the bruises made themselves known, but hurried to look out. No one was in sight, but I was positive he was still nearby.

"I promise to stay safe, Edward," I said, and thought I heard a soft sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>A little more Edward! Hooray! He's still holding back quite a bit, I know. Don't be too upset with Bella. Eighteen-year-olds aren't known for thinking things through (My fourth child is currently that age).<p>

Night my lovelies!


	8. Chapter 8 Mild

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Mild

* * *

><p>The next two months I threw myself into my classes. High school had been relatively easy, and while I knew college would be harder and busier, I was blown away by how much more work there was. Within the first two weeks I had five projects assigned between my English and humanities class. Thankfully Calculus was a bit easier since I took it my senior year, but the nightly homework still required hours to complete. Freshman biology made up for it with all the memorization required, though. However, it was women's conditioning, or as I liked to call it, <em>fitness for death<em> since the teacher was intent on torture, was the one class I didn't think I'd make it through.

Marta was a gift, working beside me in both my English and humanities classes. She had a job at the library which allowed her access to the sign-up sheets for the study rooms. While she couldn't put her own name down, she could mine, so reserved our favorite room as often as was allowed by policy. It came complete with a table, white board, and iPod dock that some student had left behind and remained hidden in the back of a cabinet.

What wasn't a gift was the mild weather. We knew it was going to turn bitterly cold soon and had to force ourselves to keep our nose to the grindstone and study. For some reason Edward seemed to be missing whenever the sun was shining. Not that I ever saw him when he was there, but I could feel his presence nearby.

After the first note, others followed. Usually they were simple things, like a suggestion of what book to look in for the answer to a particularly elusive fact. Once a book we'd spent days searching for showed up in our study room, opened to the very page we needed. I made sure to whisper my thanks to him under my breath each time. Marta thought I was crazy but couldn't argue that it was more than coincidence. I'm fairly sure she'd rather it be me that was crazy and not that I really had a beneficial stalker, because "That's just creepy, Bella."

Whenever I found spare time I was on the internet. Cold hands, incredible speed and strength, red and amber eyes were all entered into the search engine but nothing came up that made sense. Cold hands gave me a link to Dr. Oz, speed and strength pointed me to health and fitness. Red eyes turned up links to gothic costumes. So not helpful.

At the beginning of November, during one of my biweekly calls to my mom, she asked if I would be able to fly to Jacksonville for Thanksgiving. "Phil and I would love to see you," she said, and I could easily picture her pleading eyes even though she was trying her hardest to keep it out of her voice. "Think of how jealous all your classmates would be if you went back with a tan."

"I don't know, mom. Tickets are pretty expensive," I said while pulling up my bank account information.

"What are you doing for Christmas, then? You could come then, and we'd be happy to have Charlie as well." She knew my weakness. I had no illusions that my parents would ever get back together, nor did I think they should, but they were friendly and it was nice to spend holidays like a real family.

I hesitated for a moment, then my mouth dropped open. A thousand dollars suddenly appeared in my checking account. Hitting the update button didn't change my computer screen back.

"Mom, could you hold on a second?" I asked. When she hummed her assent I muted my phone, stalked to the window and slammed it open. "Edward! What have you done?"

My gmail opened, a chat window waiting that said, 'Edward is typing.'

_You want to see your mother. Ms. Hale gave me permission._

Unmuting the phone I answered my mom. "Apparently my trust gives me money to fly home for the holidays. I'll book a flight and let you know the details?"

"Oh, honey, that's wonderful! I've always wanted to deep fry a turkey, what do you think?" she said. This was something that had to be stopped immediately. Visions of her burning down her house flashed through my mind.

"I think ordering in Chinese food, like we did last time I was there, sounds really good," I said, hoping to waylay her. "Um, I just got pinged about an assignment. Can I call you back later?"

"Sure! I'll run tell Phil you're coming. Oh, I'm so excited!" I hung up after that. Renee was known for forgetting to push the button to hang up the phone.

The curser on the gchat box was blinking, letting me know that Edward was still there.

_Why?_ I typed.

_Why what?_

_Why are you all doing this for me? Why are you following me? Why won't you talk to me?_

The curser blinked for a minute before the 'message sent at' line came up. I could be patient. I would wait him out. Three minutes passed, then five.

I wasn't patient.

_WHY?_ I typed, complete with shouty caps.

Another minute passed. Finally the notice that he was typing came across.

_Because you're important to us. Because you're important to me. Because it isn't safe._

My mind reeled. I was important? To him? Why wasn't it safe?

_How can it not be safe? You've been protecting me. What is dangerous about seeing you, talking to you?_

It was another five minutes before he replied. _I'm not safe. Think of the woman in the woods._

Fingers flying, I typed my reply. _You saved me from her. I don't know how she would have hurt me, just that it was her intent, but you saved me. I feel safe when you're around._

This time his reply was automatic. _You shouldn't feel safe with me. Please understand, I might hurt you._

Thinking back to that day I realized how similar the woman was to Emmett and Rosalie. A thought struck me that maybe they weren't quite human. But if not human, what? As my mind raced with possibilities I could see the shadow I knew was Edward move on my wall opposite my window. He was very close for the shadow was larger than normal.

"What are you?" I asked out loud, not bothering to type.

My computer pinged. _Keep doing your research. Goodnight._

I looked up and saw the shadow grow smaller. In frustration I closed my laptop, not bothering to shut it down. My window was still open, the scent of warm honey carried on the frigid air. Rising to shut it I hesitated and looked around. "I will figure it out one day, Edward, and when I do I expect you to talk to me," I said, but there was no response. In my heart I knew he'd gone.

* * *

><p>A little more communication! Hooray!<p>

When I was in college there was a required gym class called Fitness for Life. We all called it Fitness for Death, sure they were intent on killing us. Luckily for me, I'd taken a women's conditioning class in my junior college that transferred. I never bothered to tell them all I did was play on the diving board because the coach's husband was the diving instructor and asked her to let me stay at the pool all semester. Twenty-five years later I can still do an acceptable dive. Don't ask me to run wind sprints or do sit-ups, though.


	9. Chapter 9 Persuade

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Persuade  
><strong>Dialogue Flex<strong>: "I don't think I can fix this," he said.

* * *

><p>Now that I had Edward's gmail account I began talking to him all the time. Occasionally I could even persuade him to answer, but never about why he wasn't safe. Far too often that question got the answer to get back to studying because I only had a few hours until a test or assignment was due. But when I walked out of my last class the Tuesday before Thanksgiving I was determined to get a reply.<p>

With the gchat window open, completely ignoring the 'Edward is busy, you might be interrupting' red dot, I typed _Are you flying to Florida with me?_ I nearly jumped out of my skin when my phone rang with an unknown number. "Hello?" I asked hesitantly. There was no sound on the other end, not even breathing, but I knew who it was. "Please talk to me, Edward."

"Yes, I'll be going, but that doesn't mean you'll see me," he said, his voice rich with regret.

"It's been nine months, and you haven't hurt me yet," I said.

A musical laugh floated through both the phone and my window. Only tripping twice, once on my bookbag and once bouncing off the corner of the desk, I rushed to look out. I may have been fast, but by now I knew he'd be faster. Sure enough, by the time I got the window open he was across the lawn, but this time had stopped under a tree. He was almost luminous in the half-light of the cloud-covered sky. He was shaking his head at me. "Did you hurt yourself?" he asked.

"No more than normal," I said. "Why don't you come back over and check?"

His laugh came through only the phone. "Nice try, Bella." His free hand went through his hair. "I'm coming closer. Please don't move."

"Okay," I whispered. He moved like a cat, full of sinuous grace and lethal determination. Stopping a few feet from me he took a breath and shuddered.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

He grimaced. "Just the same thing as always," he said.

"It looks painful."

"It is, but it's a pain worth enduring." His smile seemed resigned as he took another breath and grimaced again.

"Can you see a doctor?" I asked, wanting him closer.

"I don't think I can fix this," he said and took another step toward me. I could see his eyes now, amber with black edges. He took another step and they darkened further. "I don't know what's worse, the pain of being near you or the pain of being apart."

"_I_ cause you pain?" I asked, hurt by his words.

The next second he was inside my room, his hands cupping my face, his eyes black. "It's not your fault, Bella. It's what I am." A snarl seemed to come from his chest as his fingers formed a cage around my head. "From the first time I smelled you I wanted you." He bent down, trailing his nose down the side of my face as his hands forced my head back. Stopping at my throat he inhaled with a growl.

"Let her go, Edward," a high, musical voice said next to me. I couldn't turn my head to look, my eyes were glued to his.

"I can't," he whispered. His hands began to shake even as he was careful not to press inward.

"You must. Now," she said. "Stop breathing."

He closed his eyes and then all movement of his body stopped. Petite hands pulled his hands from my face, the owner shushing him when he growled again. "Emmett?" she said.

The next thing I knew huge arms were around my waist, pulling me back through the window. I kept my eyes on Edward and could see the small girl standing next to him, saying nothing, and yet his head was inclined toward her as if she were speaking. The sight of them disappeared at an alarming rate.

Emmett swung me as easily as a rag doll so that I was carried more normally in his arms. Still holding me he jumped into the back of a jeep that took off as soon as his feet touched down, tires squealing. My breaths came in gasps, in shock at the sudden movements and feeling slightly nauseous.

As the car continued onward Emmett lowered me into the passenger seat. Rosalie was driving and told me to put on my seatbelt, that she was taking me to the airport now.

"My flight isn't until the morning," I said. "I don't have any clothes." She just smirked at me and pushed a button, causing the jeep to practically fly and forcing me back into the seat.

The normally hour-long drive was accomplished in twenty-five minutes. I'd state that I was shocked but another car passed us on the way, Edward in the passenger seat. Both cars pulled into the Highlander Inn at the airport, and I was surprised to see the small brunette carrying my heavy suitcase as if it were empty.

She walked up to me with a smile and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Alice."

I shook her hand, noticing the hard coldness. "You're like the others." She smiled and nodded. "Which is what?"

Pulling me into a hug she whispered, "You'll figure it out. Soon. Very soon."

Stepping back she gestured to the Inn. "We got you a room. Edward, Jasper and I will be next door, Carlisle and Esme will be on the other side of you, with Emmett and Rosalie across the hall. You'll be snugger than a bug." With that she turned and led the way, directing us to where we would be.

Edward was at the end of the line looking remorseful. Every time I looked back he would look away. It wasn't until he was passing me to go into his room that I reached out and grabbed his arm. As soon as my skin touched his he froze.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," I said.

He didn't say anything, and I was sure he wasn't breathing either. For a moment he kept his gaze forward, but then his shoulders dropped. Turning slightly he touched my face with the tips of his fingers, trailing them along my cheekbone and down to my jaw. Then he stepped away and went to where Alice was pointing him.

* * *

><p>Not sure if I'll be able to post anymore this weekend. It is the last shopping weekend before Christmas and family obligations abound. I'll try, but no promises!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10 Reach

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Reach

* * *

><p>Edward wasn't on the flight with me to Jacksonville, but that doesn't mean I was flying alone. Alice was a few rows behind me. Whenever I looked back she was idly flipping through a magazine, but I knew what she was really looking at was me.<p>

When the plane reached cruising altitude and the fasten-seat-belt sign off I hopped up from my seat and walked back to her. Without looking at me she scooted next to the window, making room. "You can ask, that doesn't mean I'll answer," she said barely loud enough for me to hear, still flipping through the pages.

"What…" I started, but stopped when she hissed.

Placing her mouth against my ear she spoke. "I can't tell you that, but you've got all the information. Put it together." She hesitated long enough for me to look at her and see a far-away look in her eyes. Focusing on me again she turned my head forward so she could whisper in my ear again. "Edward doesn't know this, but you are vital to our survival. There is a group that will come after us and we need you. However, asking for your help might mean the end of your human life, which is why we haven't done so yet."

My entire spine went rigid at her words. "You want me to die for you?" I thought I was quiet but the person in front of my turning in his seat showed me otherwise.

Alice smiled sweetly at him, and I could swear I heard a growl coming from her chest. The dichotomy of her expression and sound made the other passenger's eyes grow wide and turn back to the front. When she felt safe she pulled my head to her to whisper in my ear again. "There are many kinds of death. While all are permanent, some keep you walking on this earth, just changed from a human."

"What would I…"

"Think, Bella," she said, annoyance in her voice. "I know if you think you'll figure it out on this trip." She thrust an ereader into my hands, a page of text on the screen. "Read."

"It'd be easier if you just told me," I said petulantly, but started reading anyway. In no time I recognized the text.

_I was afraid to raise my eyelids, but looked out and saw perfectly under the lashes. The girl went on her knees, and bent over me, simply gloating. There was a deliberate voluptuousness which was both thrilling and repulsive, and as she arched her neck, she actually licked her lips like an animal. . . . Lower and lower went her head as the lips went below the range of my mouth and chin and seemed about to fasten on my throat. . . . I closed my eyes in a languorous ecstasy and waited—waited with beating heart.*_

Even the merest glimpse of Edward had set me to admiring his beauty, as well as those with whom he associated. I'd seen him, as well as Rosalie and Emmett, stand still in the midst of a sea of people pressing forward as the people separated to make room for them. I'd felt the intrinsic fear mixed with knowledge that the woman in the woods wanted to harm me and been frozen before her. But there was no reason to fear these strange ones with the amber eyes. Or, was there? Didn't Alice just speak of the possibility of my death?

"Why would I save you?" I asked. "Who is after you?"

Her smile told me that she knew I knew now, but wasn't saying the word. "There are royalty for our kind. They are beginning to see us as a threat, sending others out to watch us, trip us up and expose us to you humans. The woman in the woods was sent by them."

"Did she know…"

"No, you were just a very convenient meal to her." Alice leaned back some and turned my face toward hers. "She does now, or suspects."

"She's still alive?" I asked, gaping and far too loud for the first class cabin of the plane. Glancing around I noticed more than just the passenger in front of us was watching. Inspiration hit. Holding up the ereader I did my best to look sheepish. "Sorry, it's a good part of the book and she's already read it." Everyone turned back to what they were doing but I could see the person in front of us had his ear turned in our direction.

Alice was rolling her eyes at me. Pulling my ear to her mouth again she said, "Please speak under your breath. I can hear your quietest whisper. I can also read your lips, something they can't do."

The rest of the passengers must have thought our conversation was very one-sided for the rest of the flight. I would mouth my questions, she whispered the answers in my ear. For the next three hours she told me how they found me while hunting in Washington. I'd been fishing with Charlie last summer when my scent came on the breeze to Edward. It was the first time they'd all had to tackle him to make him stop hunting a human. Once he stopped breathing, apparently not necessary for them, Alice had a vision of me standing in front of the clan, protecting them. What confused her was that I was human.

The fasten-seat-belt sign came one as we began our descent into Atlanta. "But if I'm human how can I fight off a bunch of vampires?" I ask. It's a good thing I didn't have to actually speak. I was quaking so much with fear that I' sure it would come haltingly.

She looks at me, focusing on my eyes for a while before her eyes go distant, unseeing of anything in front of her. The flight attendants are opening the door of the plane when she answers me. "I don't know."

* * *

><p>*Excerpt from Chapter 3 of Bram Stoker's Dracula. I thought something sexy would be a good passage.<p>

Not much shopping done this weekend, but I did cut up seven pumpkins for pumpkin butter. All my kitchen counters are now covered with draining puree. Must say it smells rather divine.


	11. Chapter 11 Dark

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Dark

* * *

><p>Alice walked with me through the Atlanta airport, changing directions with a roll of her eyes at one point and dragging me with her. An announcement came on about a gate change right after that. As we walked along the moving sidewalk I kept looking at her askance but every time I opened my mouth to ask her a question she shook her head at me and said, "Not now."<p>

The short hop to Jacksonville was quiet until we were taxiing to the gate. "Tell your mom you brought a friend along," she whispered. "I need to stay with you."

"What, are rogue vampires still looking for me?" I asked, sarcasm making my tone biting.

"No, not a rogue one," she said with a smile. "Edward will be here this evening. It'll be easier for him if I'm close to you. Besides, it'll give us time to get to know each other better."

"My mom is going to kill me. I didn't tell her anyone was coming."

Her expression went blank for a second. "No, although she will fuss a little when she thinks I can't hear her. Just tell her it was a last minute decision on my part, that I didn't want to go skiing in Colorado with my family." She gave a little laugh. "It'll also work to explain why Edward shows up tomorrow."

Great, I was going to have vampires at my mother's house in Jacksonville. "What are you two going to do all day? I thought you'd burn up in the sun. I don't think there are two dark corners we can sit you in."

The announcement came on that we were free to retrieve our luggage so I climbed from the seat to grab my carry-on. It wasn't until we were walking to baggage claim that she answered me. "We don't burn up, but we can't go out in it either. Luckily it will be rainy; there's a small tropical storm that will hit tomorrow and last all weekend."

"Great," I said. So much for going back to school with a tan.

Renee was actually pretty happy to meet Alice, gushing about how nice it was to meet one of my friends and that she perfectly understood why Alice didn't want to go skiing and of course her brother could come visit as well. The last was said with a pointed look in my direction. I groaned. I knew my mother would try to get me alone and give me the third degree about him.

It was late so my mother's husband, Phil, insisted on taking us to get a light dinner, sure we were hungry after our long flight. Alice blatantly lied that she ate on the plane and so didn't need anything, giving me a wink when neither of them were looking. A shiver ran down my back as I looked at her. I suddenly understood why it was she couldn't leave me alone with Edward.

"He wants to eat me?" I mouthed as we headed to the restaurant, continuing how we talked on the plane.

"More like drink," she whispered into my ear.

"What are you girls whispering about?" Renee asked, turning around in her seat.

"I was just telling Bella what Edward likes for breakfast," Alice said, sending me into a coughing fit from shock.

"You feeling all right honey?" Renee asked. "You look a little paler than normal."

"Fine. Just swallowed wrong," I said.

Phil picked that moment to pull into a steakhouse. "Now Bella," he said, "I know you don't like a lot of red meat, especially if it's rare and there's a lot of blood on the plate, but these guys have a great New York Strip."

Alice found this highly amusing. "You don't like blood?" she asked.

"It makes her nauseous," Renee said, rolling her eyes. "Not a good thing for someone as accident prone as she is."

Turning to me with a grin and a wink, Alice said, "Don't worry, you'll grow out of it." For some reason, that didn't make me feel any better.

After consuming far too much food to be healthy we finally went to my mother's home. It was a quaint two-bedroom bungalow right on the beach, complete with a sun porch facing the ocean. At the moment a million stars were lighting the sky so Alice and I walked out onto the beach. "I thought you said it was going to rain all weekend," I said, pointing out a shooting star.

Alice directed my attention to the southeast where a line of clouds was barely visible. A flash of lightning revealed towering heights that seemed to extend up for miles. "Wow," was all I could say. Renee and Phil joined us, bringing beach chairs so we could watch the storm move in. The power of the weather was beautiful to behold, but when the lightening started to strike a little too close for Renee's comfort we moved inside.

A shard of lightening split the sky right as a downpour began. I glanced at Alice, wondering where Edward was, but she was unconcerned. Renee made sure we were comfortable sharing the queen-sized bed, which was fine considering Alice was quite small, and asked again if she should make up the sofa-sleeper for Edward.

"No, he'll get in quite late tonight," Alice said. "I'm a light sleeper, so if you don't mind I can just let him in." Renee accepted that readily, she was tired. After checking one last time that we were comfortable she and Phil retired to bed.

When my head hit the pillow Alice started talking, telling me about being a vampire. "You need to know this one day," she said in between stories of not ever sleeping again and how being a vegetarian, only hunting animals, gave their eyes a different color than other vampires. I'd imagine having bright red eyes could be a trifle inconvenient when trying to fit in with humans. Sometime during her explanations I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I'm listening to the music of canning jar seals setting. The last batch of pumpkin butter is processing as I type, hooray!<p>

Tomorrow, yes, then I'll finish my shopping for Christmas! Riiiight.


	12. Chapter 12 Crinkle

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Crinkle, sprinkle, tinkle

* * *

><p>As I become conscious I heard voices in the kitchen. The one that my mind latched onto was musical and low. Edward was here. Laying still for a minute I realized I didn't need to actually hear his voice to know that, I could feel his presence. My heart seemed calmer.<p>

Walking into the kitchen was surreal. Two breathtakingly beautiful people sat next to the vision of what I hoped to look like in another twenty years but despaired because I had so much Charlie in me.

Alice continued her conversation, although I could see acknowledgement of my presence in her eyes. Edward's back was to me, but he slowly turned to face me. As he did so my mother's eyes went wide as she mouthed "Oh my goodness", looking pointedly between him and me. Edward's smile seemed slightly embarrassed as Alice tried valiantly not to laugh.

"Good morning, Bella," Edward said, his eyes raking up and down and his smile turning more into a smirk. "You seem to have slept well."

I was incoherent. Edward was talking to me from a distance of only a few feet, seemingly calm, the brightness of his eyes and the slight fade from bright amber to black at the edges the only thing that revealed any kind of reaction in him.

"Would you like some juice?" Renee offered, pointing to the pitcher in front of her and giving me a look that screamed that I needed to get in control of my senses.

"Juice, yes, please," I mumbled as I forced my feet into motion, heading for the only empty chair around the table. Edward hopped up and held it out for me, stopping me in my tracks. When he waved his hand to the seat and lifted an expectant eyebrow I muttered my thanks and sat down heavily.

"I was just telling your mother that we're not used to having huge Thanksgiving meals, so not to cook for us," he said, his mouth rising slightly in the corner. When it went higher I realized I should probably be looking at his eyes.

There was a slight crinkle in the corner of both eyes as he smiled at me. "Our father, Carlisle, always has us volunteer at a homeless shelter serving food as a way of showing our thanks for our abundance."

"Isn't that wonderful?" Renee gushed. "Why didn't I ever think of that? It would have saved Phil a couple trips to the hospital." I couldn't help but laugh at that and the fact that my step-father would no longer eat what he called 'Your mother's salmonella birds.' They always went out to eat since the time he was admitted overnight, unless I was there to cook.

"Edward brought some doughnuts if you're hungry," Alice said just as my stomach began to rumble. I needed to figure out how she was always doing that.

"Are you psychic or something?" I asked with a laugh, getting back out of my chair to look at the box of doughnuts on the counter. It was filled with chocolate-covered chocolate cake ones with little sprinkles on top, my favorite.

The tinkling sound of Alice's laugh was slightly off. "Bella is such a comedian in the mornings," she said to my mother while throwing a wink my way.

"That must be new since she's gone to college," Renee said, shaking her head. She said something else that made the two vampires laugh, but I was zoning in on Alice, realizing she hadn't contradicted me.

I watched as Alice gave Edward a pointed look. He rolled his eyes and stood up next to me and whispered, "Want to take a walk on the beach?" He was so close. Close enough to touch. Close enough to be able to tell he wasn't breathing. That sent a shiver up my spine.

A glance out the window showed that it was raining, but before I could mention it Alice piped up and told us that it would clear up in about five minutes, enough time for me to put on clothes, and be good for about a half hour. "Don't go near the pier, though," she added. Edward nodded, I tried not to gape.

Edward took a small breath. "Why don't you go put on some clothes?"

"Okay," I said. Sure enough, five minutes later the weather broke. It was cold on the beach, so Edward made sure I had a jacket as we walked along in silence. It was easy to see that he was steering me away from the pier where a small group was standing, watching the waves come in. "So, vampire."

He barked a laugh. "Yes, human?"

It was my turn to laugh. "Yeah, I guess that was a bad way to phrase that." Coming to a stop I looked around to see that we were truly alone. "So, you're a vampire. Should I be afraid?"

"Aren't you?" he asked. I thought for a moment before shaking my head. Despite the fact that he seemed to have problems controlling his nature around me, I knew he wouldn't hurt me. "Of course you're not," he said with a huff. Something on the pier drew his attention. Following his gaze I noticed a large man staring at us.

"Come," Edward said, taking my hand and leading me in the opposite direction of the pier. His fingers matched the temperature of the air but his touch warmed me. "To answer your earlier question, yes, Alice is psychic. She sees things that might happen if people don't change the course they're on. Right now she sees you as standing between us and those who want to harm us."

"As a human?" I ask.

"Oddly enough, yes.

"Why?"

"That she can't see, only the two outcomes are clear. If you are there, we survive. If not, we are destroyed." He seemed to stumble a little on the sand as if something painful lanced through him. "You were destroyed as well."

"I'm destroyed if I'm not there?" I asked. "Doesn't that seem a bit backwards?"

"Completely, which is why we are so concerned. What does Aro see in you when he touches your hand? If only Alice could see his thoughts, but that's my job and I won't hear them until he thinks them." I pulled him to a stop.

"Wait, what? Alice is psychic and you're what…"

"I read minds. Thoughts, mostly." My face filled with color as I realized he knew what my mother was doing at breakfast every time she thought he wasn't looking. "Everyone's, except yours. I wonder why that is."

"Probably something wrong with my brain," I mumbled, causing him to laugh.

"You're walking along a mostly deserted beach with a vampire and aren't afraid. I'd say it's pretty obvious there is something wrong with your brain," he said, stepping closer to me. "Although, I'm a vampire that doesn't feed on humans walking with one whose blood calls to me so that it's almost painful, and what I really want to do is kiss her. So, I guess there's something wrong with my brain as well."

* * *

><p>Sorry to be so late! It was a crazy busy day.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13 Purge

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Purge

* * *

><p>I stood staring at him, gaping like a fish out of water. He wanted to kiss me? Why?<p>

He began to chuckle while closing all distance between us. "You don't believe me?" he asked, his hands lightly taking hold of my shoulders. My heart was beating out of my chest, but not with fear. His cold touch sent a shot of heat down my arm and straight to my heart.

"I know Alice is keeping things from me," he continued. "I see shadows in her vision, as if a person is walking beside me and both throwing and blocking the light." Pulling slightly on me he wrapped me in his embrace. "I'm afraid of what she's hiding. It's why I keep my distance."

"What are you afraid of?" I asked, snaking my arms around his waist. I was in his arms! This was more intimate than any hug, since it seemed that every part of me was pressed against every part of him.

"Killing you," he whispers into my hair. "We've already exposed you, for purely selfish reasons." He paused a few moments. "Actually, it was my selfishness more than anything."

My heart began to beat faster from a combination of fear and anticipation. "How were you more selfish?"

"Because I want you for myself," he said, "and I think I may have to fight someone for you."

"Who?"

He took a step back, holding me by my shoulders to look into my eyes. "Let me tell you a story." His hands slipped off my shoulders, one trailing down to twine with my fingers. With a gentle tug he started us walking further down the beach.

"What happens in a society with no government?" he asked, staring out at the ocean.

"Easy, anarchy. At first things can be calm, but after a few years those hungry for power will reach out to take it." A smile formed on his face as he nodded, a look of expectation in his eyes. "Are you telling me that there's a vampire government?"

"For all intents and purposes, yes, but they are more like a military organization. There's a triumvirate leadership directing a guard. Those in the inner circle are far more loyal than you find in any human grouping, with the possible exception of a close-knit family, and will die to protect the triumvirate." He glanced down at me. "They will also kill to protect them and their way of life."

That fissure of fear that was becoming all too familiar made itself known again, causing me to shiver. "Surely I'm not a threat?"

"No, but Aro, the leader began to think that our family is." We were now at a very deserted part of the beach. No lights, other than the sliver of moon and the stars still shining where the clouds hadn't moved in, were visible. "They think we've grown too large, too strong. Alice sees them coming after us at some time in the future, unless…"

"Unless?" I asked, not sure I wanted to know the answer.

"She sees you talking to them, as a human, convincing them that we aren't a threat." He ran a hand through his hair, making it stand up on end. "We were in Washington, trying to find a new home, a place where they couldn't find us, when we, I, came across you. Alice was the first to tackle me to stop my attack, so was quite close when I watched her vision change."

He pulled me to a stop, only to drag my body against his. "She saw you, human, talking to Aro, their leader. We have no idea what you say, only that he agrees to a compromise and leaves.

"For the next year we kept an eye on you. Alice watching for your future, one of us always nearby, then her vision changed again. You couldn't stay in Washington." I looked up at him in shock, only to see that he wasn't looking at me, but in another direction. "We're being followed."

"Human or vampire?" I asked, not sure which was more frightening.

"Both, although I think the human is on the dinner menu," he said wryly.

"Shouldn't we do something?" I asked, the thought of anyone dying that way bringing out a strong protective instinct in me.

"There are some humans the world is better off doing without," he said, turning to walk in the other direction. "Now, where was I?"

"For some reason that area seems to attract vampires. Perhaps it's the weather, allowing them to be out in the daylight, or perhaps it's the plethora of lone hikers making for easy prey, but you were too often in their sights for our comfort. We started to watch you closer, and that's when we met the shape-shifters."

This time I pulled him to a stop. "Shape-shifters," I said flatly. "You're telling me there are vampires and shape-shifters? What's next? Frankenstein? Sirens? Werewolves?" I noticed my hands were moving a bit more animatedly than I would like at the end of my mini-rant, so pinned them to my sides.

"Well, I don't know about Frankenstein or Sirens…"

"What? There are werewolves?" I asked, a bit too loudly.

"Yes, in fact some of your friends refer to themselves as werewolves, but they're really shape-shifters." He was trying not to laugh, the corners of his mouth twitching as his eyes danced.

"My friends. Who of my friends?" My hands were on my hips in what Charlie said was the one thing I truly got from my mother, the stare-down.

"It's their secret, not mine. I will tell you their job is to purge the area of vampires, though. It's why we waited so long to make contact with you, figuring you were safe. But Alice had another vision, we talked to their leader, and agreed to move you here."

With another tug on my hand he pulled me in the direction of my mother's house. "We're being missed. Renee thinks we're necking on the beach," he said with a laugh.

"Great, she's never going to give me a moment's peace about you." I trudged alongside him for a short distance. "What should I tell her when she asks?"

He dropped my hand and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "How about that you've just agreed to go steady with me?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Were you a teenager in the fifties?"

"Nope, the teens," he said whispered in my ear as we stepped onto the porch. Giving me a wink he dropped his arm and took hold of my hand again. "Hello, Renee, dinner smells wonderful."

* * *

><p>Sorry to be so long with this, but this past week was insane. Hopefully things will get back to normal soon.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14 Dreary

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Dreary, leery, theory

* * *

><p>Watching the Cullens eat was nothing short of amusing. I was leery of my mother's cooking on a good day, and this wasn't one of her better creations, but they smiled and made the best of it. It didn't escape my notice that most of the food ended up in their napkins, or my mother's notice that they didn't eat very much.<p>

"I'm sorry, I'm a dreadful cook," Renee apologized for the umpteenth time. "Bella is the cook in the family. I'm sure she would have done a better job."

"Edward is a picky eater," Alice assured my mother.

Renee gave her a wink. "I get the feeling he'd like it better if she were on the menu," she teased. I, unfortunately, was getting a drink at that moment and commenced coughing when I swallowed wrong. Then again, it might have been a good thing since it distracted my mother from the look of shock on both of their faces.

The storm hit in earnest just as we were finished eating, and I could see that Edward wasn't looking well. "Are you all right?" I barely whispered to him, knowing he'd hear.

Taking position next to me he reached for the plate I'd just washed and began to dry it. "I need to get rid of the food," he said when the others left the kitchen. "Vampires can't digest human food. Alice is excusing herself now to take a shower, and she'll jump out the window to purge it from her system. As soon as she's finished with her shower I'll take her place."

"That doesn't sound pleasant," I whisper back and hear him laugh quietly beside me.

"The worst part is the eating, actually, but we do it to blend in."

"What are you two whispering about in here?" Renee asked as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Just trying to figure out how to avoid going shopping with my sister on black Friday," Edward told her with a smile. "Please tell me there aren't any good, upscale stores around or I'll be her pack mule for hours."

Renee giggled, taken aback by his smile. "I'm afraid it'll be rather dreary, this storm is supposed to last for days. Will she mind that?"

"I think she'd go shopping during a tornado warning if she thought the store was good enough," he answered, reaching for another plate from me.

"I'll see if we can distract her for you," my mother said, groaning a little as she sat down. "Don't get old, kids. Sometimes it's a real pain."

Giving me a wink, Edward replied, "Is there an alternative?"

"Not that keeps you still alive, as far as I know. If you find one, take it." She relaxed into the chair and watched us do the dishes for a moment. Catching my eye she gave me a wink and a nod, indicating that she approved of the guy standing beside me. I noticed he was staring down at the sink and trying very hard not to smile. "We should probably discuss sleeping arrangements. If Alice doesn't mind she can share with Bella, but I'm afraid you're on the couch, Edward."

He turned to face her after putting the plate away. "That's fine. I can crash anywhere. Show me where the sheets are and I'll make it up as soon as we're finished here."

"No, I'll take care of that," Renee said. "We should also talk about dinner tomorrow…"

"Mom, don't worry about that," I said, hoping to waylay any big plans. "Why don't we just order in some Chinese like always? I've got homework to do, as do Edward and Alice, and we can spend the time making neighbor gifts like we do every year."

"Well…" Renee started, only to be cut off by Edward.

"We never have a big meal on Thanksgiving, Renee. Alice and I would much rather just spend the time getting to know you and not watching you in the kitchen working."

"If you're sure?"

"We're sure," he said, effectively ending the conversation. Renee excused herself to go make up the beds after that, leaving us alone to wipe down the kitchen.

As I was rinsing out the dishcloth I began questioning Edward about what was going to happen in the future. "You have no idea what I say to them?"

"None," he replied, setting the chairs to rights around the table.

"Not even a theory?"

"All we can figure out is that it appeases him to wait. When he comes again you're a vampire." He says the last hesitantly, as if worried by my reaction.

"When?" My voice is flat as I try to squash the fear trying to creep down my spine.

"We don't know. It could be tomorrow or in a few years." His answer leaves me frozen.

* * *

><p>A little bit shorter, but at least now I've come up with a rough outline for the story. Now to see if the prompts let me follow it...<p> 


	15. Chapter 15 Annoy

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Annoy

* * *

><p>The rest of Thanksgiving weekend went relatively smoothly, considering the fact that my mother was sure that young adults needed constant feeding and two of them were vampires. Edward explained they had a special diet, but Renee wasn't to be deterred. Phil finally stepped in and told her to stop pestering the kids about eating and to leave us be.<p>

The evening before our flight Edward took off, presumably to go shopping. Alice told me later he was tracking some deer in the woods, making sure he was well-fed before being stuck on an airplane next to me for hours. "Better safe than sorry," she said with a wink, making my heart clench with worry for a moment. I needn't have bothered; Edward returned with golden eyes and a much more relaxed attitude.

With only a few weeks separating Thanksgiving and finals my mind was focused solely on school work. My brain simply couldn't work through 'one day in the future you're going to go up against the king vampire' and 'the quadratic formula is' at the same time. Since it was the quadratic formula I would undoubtedly be facing first, that became my center of attention, along with term papers, essays, memorization of famous paintings and music and Marta talking about how Edward was always around now and could I please hook her up with one of his friends.

At first I was confused by Marta's request. The only friends Edward had were his coven, not that I could tell her _that_. That's when she pointed out the others. There weren't many of them, but they were interspersed throughout the student population, often glancing away when I looked directly at them. All of them beautiful. All of them deadly, except the killings had unexpectedly ceased.

Edward and I were walking to class together, not an unusual thing since his visit to Jacksonville, when I saw another vampire skirt through the shadows of a building. "They're beginning to annoy me," I complained, watching the latest male try to appear engrossed in a textbook while keeping a watch on me.

"At least you can't hear their thoughts," he whispered while wrapping a protective arm around my shoulders. The textbook reader had the grace to look embarrassed. "He's wondering how I can be so close to you and not feed."

"I wonder that myself sometimes," I said, then gave it some thought. "Although, I suppose if I became the meal it'd make it difficult for me to help your family."

Edward pulled me to a stop, bringing out a few grumbles from the students forced to walk around us. "That's no longer the only reason, Bella. In the past year we've all come to care for you deeply and look forward to the time you will join our family."

A furtive movement beside me alerted me to yet another vampire, this one more brazen and willing to almost bump into us as he listened to our conversation. I noticed a grimace on his face before he continued on. "Why does that bother them?"

"Because it means we haven't broken any laws," Edward tells me, pulling me forward once again. "As long as our intentions are clear, leaving you human until threat of discovery passes is acceptable."

"They're waiting for a mistake?"

He ran a hand through his hair, nodding to yet another passing us by. "These are. They're watchers, working almost indirectly for the Volturi. Their loyalty lies there, because they believe in the law completely and will do anything to uphold it." Edward walks with me into the building, holding my elbow as we climb the stairs. "Our interest in you drew their attention."

"Are they the ones responsible for…"

"Some are." His mouth thinned as he glanced over his shoulder. "It's hard for them to be surrounded by so many who willingly risk their lives and not partake." We walk into my classroom, and many of the girls, and a few of the boys, turn to look at my companion. It's not just other vampires who've noticed his interest in me.

"Many of the ones who drew the attention of your police have been dealt with, though, so your father will feel more at ease in the coming months," he continued, handing me my books as he took a seat next to me. This is what really drew attention, he wasn't attending this class before Thanksgiving. At first the professor invited him to leave, but Edward talked with him after class and begged to be allowed to stay, just so he could be close to me. The professor was an old romantic, so allowed him to remain as long as he left during the tests and didn't distract too many of the other students.

"Dealt with?" I asked just as the professor began to review the course material.

"Don't think about it," Edward replied, and somehow I knew it wasn't a good thing for those others. Was it wrong to feel guilty for being happy over another being's death when you knew it would preserve the lives of many others? "You're thinking about it."

I forced my mind back to what was being discussed on the board. After about five minutes Edward leaned over. "You can ignore this, it isn't on the final."

"You're not supposed to tell me that," I fussed back.

He chuckled. "You don't need to be a mind-reader to know when he's talking about something that isn't in the test. Watch his eyes."

For the next fifteen minutes Edward pointed out when the material was important and when it wasn't. That's when I saw it, the professor grew more animated with information he was going to put on the test. Edward noticed when I came to the realization. "All humans do it, by the way."

Two weeks later, my mind stuffed with only pertinent material, I breezed through my finals. Marta gave me a thumbs up from across the room in the classes we shared, grateful I had let her in on the observation. Now I just had to face my father for Christmas.

* * *

><p>I'm off work for the New Year holiday (throws confetti), so should be able to post something earlier tomorrow.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16 Scramble

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Scramble

* * *

><p>Edward was waiting for me outside the room where I was taking my last final. The happiness I felt of knowing I'd most likely passed my first semester at Dartmouth was nothing compared to the feeling of seeing him smiling down at me. Not wise, I knew, but there was something about him that made my heart feel more at peace.<p>

"You look happy," he said, reaching out his hand for mine. We'd not progressed past hand-holding, and I was fine with that. I knew he wanted to kiss me, but he was resisting the urge to bite me, so decided to be patient.

"I am happy. I'm fairly sure I passed all my classes with acceptable grades," I told him, giving his fingers a slight squeeze.

"Well, if you're worried I could always break into your professors' offices and check." The corner of his mouth twitched. I now knew that he was teasing me, but the first time he'd made a suggestion like that I'd been shocked.

"No, thanks," I said, shaking my head. "I've just got to pack and pick up Charlie's present and we can head to the airport." Hopefully a change of subject would deter him.

Ever since my father found out a boy had flown to spend Thanksgiving with me at my mother's he'd been difficult. At first he demanded to know who he was and why I hadn't told him I was dating. Then he wondered if I thought Edward would be expecting to spend Christmas with me (that received a most emphatic 'yes' answer from Edward). Alice had Carlisle and Esme call Charlie to smooth things over. Though I had yet to meet Edward's parents, they were able to convince my dad that we were behaving ourselves and they were a good family. Carlisle saying that he and Esme were flying out with us, because as a professor of surgery at the medical school he also had time off, didn't hurt.

We were all riding together to the airport. As a result the excitement of having finished my finals was offset by the nervousness I felt over meeting the man who created Edward, thereby saving his life.

"I can't believe you're more worried about impressing a coven leader of vampires than if he'll want you for dinner," Edward teased as we continued to walk back to my dormitory.

"This coven leader doesn't eat humans and is a Dartmouth Medical School professor. I think my concerns are justified," I whispered back with a laugh, knowing he could hear me, only to be jerked to a halt when he stopped moving.

"What…" I started, looking back at him, only to notice he looked almost frozen. Following his gaze I saw a young girl, no more than twelve, obviously a vampire, walking across the square. Slowly his arm moved, pulling me behind him as if to block me from her view. When I hesitated he growled under his breath and tugged harder, making it impossible to resist him.

"Jane," he said, nodding his head in her direction. Peeking around him I saw her stop and regard him, then look at me.

"I heard you had a pet," she said, her girlish voice beautiful for all that it was cold.

"More than a pet, I'd say," he replied, his voice equally hard.

Her mouth quirked up into a vicious smile. "You don't really think that this audience of children will protect you from me, do you?" I hadn't thought it possible, but her tone was even colder as her eyes flickered to me.

Edward pulled me further behind him even as his demeanor changed to one of defeat. "No. Why don't I release her and we can talk?"

"Oh, but I came over specifically to meet her," she said sweetly. My heart began to pound in response to the underlying threat in her voice. She held her hand out to me. "Hello, Bella, I'm Jane."

I tried to step out from behind Edward, but was held in place for a moment. One glance from Jane, though, and he relented and pulled me to his side even as he angled his body as if he thought he might need to jump between us at any moment.

Holding my hand out to shake hers, I said, "Hello."

In an instant I was pulled behind Edward, only to have him collapse to the ground in the fetal position. "Edward!" I cried, and he relaxed, but other students had seen and were coming over.

"You okay, man?" one helpful guy asked, running to us.

"Fine, thanks," Edward replied, glancing at Jane who looked unconcerned.

"You sure? Looked like you had a seizure or something." His eyes traveled from Edward, to me, and then to Jane. Picking up on the tension he added, "I could call campus security?"

"That won't be necessary, thank you," Edward said with a smile. The helpful guy nodded and left with a wave, but kept turning to look at us as he walked away. "Jane, tell your father we'll be happy to meet with him. Right now I have to catch a plane to meet Bella's father."

"What should I tell Aro?" Jane asked, pointing to me. "You know this is against the law."

"Tell him it's an experiment," Edward offered.

Jane looked at me again and shrugged. "Fine, but Caius won't be happy about leaving her alive for very long. Expect to hear from them soon."

Edward nodded and started walking away from Jane, pulling me in front of him to keep his body between us. When I started to say something he shushed me and began to walk faster. It wasn't until we were at my dormitory, where I found Alice throwing clothes into a suitcase, that I confronted him.

"I'm an experiment?"

* * *

><p>Sorry to be so long in updating. Life has been crazy. To quote Tom Clancy - The difference between fiction and reality is that fiction has to make sense.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17 Desk

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Desk  
><strong>Dialogue Flex<strong>: "So, what's your story?" he asked.

* * *

><p>"Actually you kind of are an experiment. Nobody has ever changed someone into a vampire when they were expecting it, that we know of. It'll be interesting to see if it's different for you," Alice said while zipping up my suitcase. Apparently she didn't need any input from me on what to pack.<p>

Edward took the suitcase from her and ushered us out of the room while I asked, "Different, how?"

"Carlisle thinks he can give you morphine to stop the pain," Edward said. The pain wasn't the only thing that stopped. My feet froze in place, and I almost fell over from Edward tugging on my hand.

"Pain? I'm not a big fan of pain."

Edward turned back to me, giving my fingers a gentle squeeze. "That's why we're hoping the morphine works for you."

"For me? As in it hasn't for someone else?" I asked. My heart rate was increasing. I expected the bite to hurt, what bites don't? But, pain? At the level where they hope morphine works?

"It was for Emmett," he said, "but the bite came first, then the morphine. His veins changed faster than his heart could pump the morphine, making it ineffective. We'll give you the morphine first. It should work."

"Should, as in might not." My tone sounded hollow in my ears and I could see Edward flinch from it.

"Should, as in should," he emphasized. A smile broke out on his face. "Like I said, an experiment." I shook my head, trying not to smile in return, and failing miserably. "Come on, we have a plane to catch."

We met Carlisle and Esme at the airport. I was surprised at how young they both looked, and at how warmly they greeted me. "It's such a pleasure to finally meet you," Esme said as she embraced me. "We're thrilled to have you join our family."

"Bella," Carlisle said in greeting, reaching out to shake my hand in a more restrained manner. It was as if he was afraid of frightening me. Admittedly I was nervous, so rejoiced when they called our flight just a few minutes later.

It was a long flight back across the country, especially having to make three transfers. I was dead on my feet when we landed in Port Angeles, but not too tired to be embarrassed when Edward swept me off my feet and carried me from the gate to baggage claim where Charlie was waiting.

When he saw us I could tell he wasn't amused. His moustache dipped at the corners and his eyes narrowed as he took in the sight of me in Edward's arms. "Don't drop her," he said before turning to meet Carlisle and Esme.

"You have nothing to worry about," Carlisle assured him after making introductions. "Edward is plenty strong."

"Put me down," I asked, wanting to greet my father and not wanting to be in trouble with him. As soon as I was on my feet I stumbled a bit, but Edward caught and steadied me, being the ever attentive boyfriend. I could see the battle in my father's eyes between over-protection and appreciation.

"Hey, Bell," Charlie said, giving me a small hug and surprising me by leaving his arm around me and holding me close. Edward gave a small smirk and nod to my father, and I suddenly knew why my dad was acting this way. With a roll of my eyes I stepped away from both of them and walked to where the luggage carousel was starting to move. Edward stepped up beside me, twining his pinky finger with mine as we waited for the luggage to arrive. It was a good thing he was there to keep me from swaying too much.

I rode in the cruiser with Charlie for the ride to Forks. Alice and Jasper were in Carlisle and Esme's rental car, following us. Edward was in Charlie's back seat, something my father seemed to take pleasure in, judging by the smirks on Edward's face every time Charlie looked at him. "So, what's your story?" he said when he caught Edward's eye about halfway home.

"I'm in my first year in Dartmouth Medical School," Edward said, getting a look of surprise from Charlie. "I know I look young, but I'm twenty-two."

"Medical school? That's quite a bit of work. Your father doesn't help you, does he?"

"No, sir. In fact I can't take any of his classes. The other students tease me that I've actually got it harder because of who my father is. Not everyone is a brilliant surgeon." I could see Charlie was starting to gain some respect for Edward. Things were quiet in the car for a while, but the next time their eyes met nods were exchanged. I supposed that meant they were good.

It was only ten in the evening in Forks when we arrived home, but that was one in the morning my time. If I had been exhausted in the airport it was nothing compared to how I now felt. Charlie shook my shoulder and called my name to try to wake me, but through the haze of sleep I felt Edward pick me up and carry me into the house.

"Where to?" he asked, getting directions from my dad.

"Just put her suitcase on the desk," Charlie directed, and I heard Jasper acknowledge him.

"You guys leave, and I'll get her jeans and shoes off," Alice offered as I felt the mattress underneath me. There was some fussing from Charlie, but Alice shooed them all out. My shoes were slipped off and I reached down to unbutton my jeans. "Need help?" Alice asked, and I barely shook my head as I shimmied the jeans over my hips. She grabbed the bottoms and pulled, and then threw a blanket over me. "I'll be at the hotel with the others. Edward will sneak in after your dad has gone to bed."

I'm sure I mumbled something, but all I heard was a tinkling laugh and a closing door.

* * *

><p>That last line is art imitating life. My eyes are being held open with toothpicks. Goodnight, lovelies!<p> 


	18. Chapter 18 Sizzle

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows, never betaed  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Sizzle, fizzle, drizzle

* * *

><p>Christmas actually went very smoothly. Edward would sneak into my room after Charlie went to sleep, taking up residence in the rocking chair that had occupied a corner of my room since my birth. I couldn't imagine why he would want to sit there and watch me, but he assured me it was entertaining. That made me worry.<p>

Carlisle and Esme were wonderful diversions for Charlie. Carlisle loved to fish and Esme loved to bake. My father assured me that bringing them home was the best Christmas present. He lumped Alice in with that as well, since she doted on him constantly. Jasper's ability came in handy a few times simply because Charlie was quite wary around him. That and I think Jasper kept Charlie from reaching for his gun the first time he saw Edward give me a hug.

Alice went crazy with New Year's Celebration plans. I warned her that the near constant rain here might put a damper on the festivities, but after looking she assured me there would only be a light drizzle that day, followed by a clear night. Perfect firework lighting weather, apparently.

Charlie insisted on grilling steaks for everyone that evening. The sizzle of the meat on the fire was enough to make my mouth water and the vampires' look a bit green. At least Charlie agreed to cook theirs rare. In spite of having to eat, and purge, we all welcomed in the New Year with hope. Carlisle's toast melted my father's heart, and brought tears to my eyes.

"To Bella," he'd said, holding a glass of non-alcoholic sparkling cider up in deference to the under-aged in the room, "you have brought happiness to our family we didn't know we were missing. I thank Charlie for allowing you to attend school so far away so that we could meet, get to know, and spend time with you." He'd paused for a moment to give Edward a smile. "Bella, you've made some of us happier than we knew we could be. When the time is right, we welcome you into our family with open arms."

Before I knew it we were driving to the Port Angeles Airport, catching the first of many flights to make it back to school. The looks Charlie gave Edward, who was once again riding in the back-seat of the cruiser, were much kinder this time.

As we pulled up to drop off our luggage Charlie got out and took Edward's hand to shake it. "A father's greatest fear is that one day his little girl will meet a guy who turns her world around, and he won't be worthy of her." My father cleared his throat for a second. "I'm glad to meet you. At least I know that if things don't work out between you two my daughter has good taste in the guys she dates."

"Thank you, sir," Edward replied, giving Charlie's hand a firm shake. "I promise to take care of her."

"I can see that, son. You hardly let her out of your sight the entire time you were here." Turning to me Charlie called me over.

Gathering me into a sideways hug, he whispered in my ear, "Now, Bell, don't let your grades fizzle out over this guy. If he's worth anything he'll also want you to do well. Make us both proud." To Edward's credit he didn't miss a step, although I did see the corner of his mouth lift slightly.

"Don't worry dad, I'll keep my eye on the future." With one last hug we were ushered on our way. I turned back and thought I saw my father wipe a tear from his eye, but he turned it into a wave.

On the flight from Seattle to Detroit I settled into my seat and gave Edward a look. "Did you know it would go so well? Is that why you weren't nervous?"

"Alice knew," he said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes at him. "What else does she know?" I was taken aback when I saw him cringe. "What?"

He leaned over to whisper in my ear. "That you've been waffling on whether to go home for summer or not. You need to go home."

"Why?"

"Because Charlie only has a couple years left."

* * *

><p>I know, I know! Not only is it shorter, but I've left you in a terrible place. On top of that, I can't guarantee I'll update tomorrow because of my schedule. Please don't shoot...<p> 


	19. Chapter 19 Traffic

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Traffic

* * *

><p>"What?" I all but shrieked, calling the attention of the other passengers. Tears immediately sprang to my eyes as my throat closed. My dad was perfectly healthy, wasn't he? Why would he be gone in a couple years?<p>

"Shh," Edward said, his hands framing my face as he tried to calm me. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have sprung it on you like that, but I want you to spend time with your father while you still can."

"Isn't there anything we can do? I can do? Doctors? Carlisle?" My voice was pleading as the tears broke free from my eyes, drifting slowly down my face to wet Edward's hands. I could see the sadness and resolve in his eyes and knew there was no hope.

"Carlisle asked Alice to look and see what happens, but she hasn't found anything. A decision hasn't been made." He pulled me over so my head was resting on his shoulder, the hand not around my shoulders was gently stroking my face. "All she can see is that you aren't much older when you're changed and that Charlie is no longer around. It could be two years, it could be three or four, she doesn't know. Just don't waste the time you have."

"I shouldn't be in school," I whispered. "I should go home and be with him."

"That won't make him happy, and you know it." Edward lifted me up, turning me so that I sat crosswise on his lap and faced him. "Your acceptance and scholarship to Dartmouth has made him very happy. He's so proud of you. Make his last years happy ones, Bella. Call him, go home over the summer and holidays, and he'll be content." I nodded, knowing he was right. Charlie would be livid if I gave up this opportunity to attend such a great school.

The one good thing about taking a red-eye flight, something I teased Edward about, was that the traffic was light when we drove from the airport back to the school. I had slept on the plane, comfortable in Edward's arms after he'd wrapped a couple blankets around me that he'd coerced from the flight attendant.

The bad thing was that Jane was waiting for us, with Demetri, just outside my dormitory.

"Jane," Edward said, pulling me slightly behind him to block me from them.

"I don't know why you bother," Jane said, giving me a curious look, her head tilted slightly and frustration evident in her eyes. "I don't seem to be able to affect her."

"It's the thought," Edward said, his voice radiating the tension that he barely kept under wrap.

Jane laughed, the sound lacking any warmth and only serving to increase my fear and Edward's anxiety. If he were stretched any tighter I'd be afraid he'd snap. "You can read any thought as soon as I have it, yet still you protect her. Odd."

"Is there a point?" Edward asked.

"Yes." She hesitated. It seemed as if she were taunting him, trying to break Edward's stillness. Eventually she sighed and continued. "Aro is curious as well as to your experiment and is willing to give you some time. He understands her father could be a complication…"

When she mentioned Charlie I gasped, drawing her attention. "Don't fret, little human. We've been told not to do anything to him. Yet." She said the last with a cold smile. Turning back to Edward she continued. "He wonders why you chose this particular human, though, and the purpose of the lengths you went to in order to bring her here. He was most intrigued that neither your gift nor mine seemed to have any effect and asks that you present her to Volterra after the change." Somehow I knew this Aro wasn't making a request.

"Of course. Tell Aro we thank him for the time and his understanding that we wish to remain inconspicuous." Edward took a breath and looked at me. "As to what we did to bring her here, again, it was to remain hidden." He looked back to Jane. "It worked. Her father is convinced the scholarship is real. The administration here is none the wiser as well, since we have agreed to fund a student in full each year for five more years."

Jane nodded. Looking over to the extremely large vampire beside her she said, "Come, Demetri, I want to go home."

Demetri turned to us and gave a nod of farewell. "Edward, Bella, I look forward to seeing you in Italy."

As soon as we were dismissed Edward pulled me into the dormitory and rushed me to my room. Letting out a long breath he leaned against the door and regarded me. With a shrug of my shoulders I set about unpacking. I knew we were going to talk, but I had a busy day ahead of me and knew I'd never be able to take a nap before classes started if this wasn't done.

"You're not upset," Edward finally said, reaching for my jeans to carry to my dresser.

"No, I actually suspected you might be behind the scholarship. I'm surprised you agreed to five more years, though." I moved to unpack my underclothes, Edward didn't take those from me, but reached around for my shirts to start to hang them up.

"Alice knew what we needed before we ever talked to the administration. Guaranteeing that long allowed us to be able to pick a student for admission rather than choose one that had been admitted." As he spoke he would glance away from what he was doing and look to see my reaction.

"So I couldn't have gotten in on my own," I said, a feeling of dejection washing over me. With socks in hand I sat down hard on my bed and looked out the window. I was right, I didn't belong here.

Edward sighed. "You more than met the minimum requirements for admission. The school insisted on that."

"But I wouldn't have been accepted otherwise."

Hanging my last shirt he came to sit next to me. The socks were gently pried from my hands and set aside before he laced his fingers with mine. "Probably not," he admitted. "But, and this is a very important point, they have been happy with you as a student and are giving Carlisle free rein on who to choose for next year. We actually didn't have to argue with them that much to take you. The student you replaced only had a few points higher grade point average and test scores."

"I'm taking someone else's place?" My voice rose at that. Not only was I not Dartmouth material I was taking the place of someone who was.

Edward was shaking his head. "No, you aren't," he insisted. "We made sure that student went where they really wanted to go, Princeton."

My jaw dropped open as I thought about the costs involved. "How much money have you spent?"

"Only a very small percentage of what we have." He slid further onto the bed, lightly knocking the suitcase onto the floor, and gathered me into his arms to lay down. "Bella, please don't worry about this. Think about going to class, attending dances, studying hard, making Charlie proud…"

"Becoming a vampire," I added with a smile and a yawn.

"Eventually," he said, breathing lightly into my face, calming me. "Relax, Bella. Think happy thoughts, and dream happy dreams, knowing how much we want you in our lives."

* * *

><p>Sorry about the delay, I honestly thought I'd be able to write on Friday. However, I was given 48 samples to prep and run (I can usually get only 12 of those done in one day), along with two additional analysts and HPLCs (high pressure liquid chromatographs), which is three times as many people doing four times as much work. I kept the three of us busy, working overtime, yesterday. Two chromatographs will be running until Tuesday afternoon, but the third should finish late tomorrow night, analyzing all the samples we prepped. So, yeah, I was swamped. When I finally made it home, I crashed, where my dear husband ordered in dinner, rubbed my feet, and handed me a book (ever wonder where my sweet Edwards come from?).<p>

Oh, and results never come as fast as it shows on CSI. NEVER! I owe two coworkers doughnuts...


	20. Chapter 20 Punish

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Punish

* * *

><p>If my first semester was difficult it was nothing in comparison to the punishment I was in for my second semester. About ten percent of the freshmen who started with me in the fall didn't return in January, something Edward used to point out that I did, in fact, belong at Dartmouth. As the months trickled by and spring warmed the air, it seemed even more of my classmates were dropping by the wayside.<p>

"Ugh! Why do they have to make it so difficult!" I ranted one day in my room. Alice was showing me an easier way to work the equations in the obligatory math class I was taking, and I just couldn't understand why they didn't teach it that way to begin with. What was the point of all the stress and frustration?

"Because they want only the best and brightest to actually finish." Her voice was calm as she gathered the book and papers I had tossed in a childish fit. "A college education is more than what you learn in textbooks, it's also seeing if you can finish despite everything they throw at you."

"So they want us to fail?" I asked, blushing lightly as I took my things back from her hands.

"Yes and no. They want you to succeed, but you go out of here with their name attached to you. Imagine if you were stupid and they let you finish? Dartmouth would lose it's reputation." I hated it when she made sense. Couldn't she just rant and rave with me about how unfair the system was until I got it out of my system?

She laughed. "If you'd like to have a temper tantrum, I can sit here quietly if you'd prefer. Or, I can help you finish your homework." Her face went blank for a moment, if I'd not been looking at her I'd have missed it. "Are you almost done? Edward would like to take you out."

My stomach rumbled in reply. By now I knew it was fruitless to argue that since he couldn't eat he shouldn't take me to dinner, because then he'd sit across from me and consume food he would later have to purge. Besides, it had been hours since I'd eaten. Edward paid much closer attention to my feeding schedule than I did.

"Almost. Once I finish this assignment I'm good to go." The other thing Edward had begun doing is vacating the area when I had homework. He was a beautiful distraction. As a result, Alice had taken to helping me with all my homework. She'd even gone as far as registering in each of my classes in January, and we sat together. Needless to say, there wasn't anything the professor said that I missed without her writing it down for me.

Half an hour later I slammed shut my book, proclaiming the assignment done. My announcement was met with a soft knock on the door. "Just come in, Edward," I said with a laugh, my mood heightened by the knowledge I could relax for the rest of the night. Tomorrow would be studying for finals.

Edward's beauty still took me by surprise from time to time. His perfect jawline, with just a hint of shading from the hair that would never grow, to his exquisite, amber eyes, and down to a molded chest emphasized by a tight t-shirt could leave me breathless. He walked into the room, crossing over to where I sat and pressed his cheek to mine in an almost kiss, breathing in deeply. One day I hoped he would actually kiss me, but he insisted it wasn't a good idea yet. Judging from the way his eyes still darkened slightly at my scent, I kept my lips to myself.

"The semester is almost over, want to celebrate?" he asked as he straightened up and held his hand out to me.

"Celebrate, how?" I asked, twining my fingers with his and blushing slightly as my heart stuttered.

"We could go to Jesse's?" Jesse's was a place for steak and lobster, very nice and formal, but I wanted to kick back.

"Murphy's would be more like it for how I'm feeling," I told him just as Marta knocked on the door.

"Did I hear the mention of food?" she asked, peeking her head in. "Can I crash the party?"

Edward turned and unleashed his smile on her, something that made her get the same dazed look that often affected me. "You know you're always welcome," he said. It had taken a couple months to convince her that we really didn't mind having her along. She was sure she was interrupting our dates at first, but Alice and Jasper showed up often enough that she finally grew comfortable.

"I'll grab my purse," she said, disappearing to her room next door.

A gasp from Alice drew my attention. I looked over to her only to see a blank face. It lasted longer than normal, so I looked to Edward, hoping he would reveal if her vision were good or bad. His look threw me.

"What? What is she seeing?" I asked, tugging at his sleeve.

Alice was the one who answered. "Bella, do you think Marta would like to come with us to Washington with us for the summer?"

"I don't know…" I said, trailing off and looking to where my friend had disappeared. "I could ask her, I guess. Why?"

"She's going to need a place to go. There's something wrong with her student visa."

"What's wrong with my visa?" came from the door, where a very concerned Marta was watching. "And how do you know?"

* * *

><p>I know, another 'moving things along' chapter. There will be a few of these. Oh, and there were a few times my calculus book ended up across the room.<p>

I blame the last chapter's author note on a fever. I get ditsy when I'm sick. The good news is all the samples ran. The bad is that my standards crashed out of solution so I have to run them all again. Commencing swear words and profanities now...

Lastly, no, my husband refuses to watch CSI with me, or any science or math based show, except the Big Bang Theory, because I keep telling them they're doing it wrong. And now I've reached my tangential asymptote for the night and am going to bed. Sleep well, all!


	21. Chapter 21 Crooked

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Crooked

* * *

><p>It really doesn't take much effort over dinner to convince Marta to come home with me for the summer. Since she's on a student visa she can't have a job off campus or when not attending classes, and she can't go home to Spain for fear they may refuse to allow her re-entry into the country. Alice explained all this to her in just a few minutes, and she had nodded, telling us that she'd heard the same from other foreign students. Somehow I didn't think Alice was telling us everything.<p>

It amazed me that people like her were the ones the immigration department was worried about. Criminals put on boats because their country's prisons were too full? Sure, welcome to the United States. Students wanting to go to medical school or get a doctorate? Oh, better watch out for those people, they might be dangerous. Edward found my rant rather amusing. Marta nodded her head knowingly.

In no time Alice had Marta packed as well. "Um, Alice?" she asked as she watched her clothes disappear into a suitcase. "Don't I need a plane ticket?"

"We'll buy it at the airport," Alice said, moving with efficiency around Marta's dorm room.

"Won't that be expensive?"

"Bella can afford it," Alice said loudly, making sure I heard her.

"Wait, what?" was my intelligent response.

Alice looked at me as if I was daft. "Marta can't afford it, obviously. We can't purchase it, either. So it has to be you. You can take it from your scholarship account, just like you did your own ticket."

"Isn't that crooked? That money is supposed to be for me, and I don't think I'm allowed to spend it on other people," I said. Spending money was difficult for me; spending other people's money was next to impossible.

"Bella, who is the money really from?" Alice asked. Her look of 'your being rather obtuse tonight' was firmly in place.

"Well, your family. Why can't you just buy it?"

"Just do as your told, please," Alice said, shaking her head and becoming a whirlwind of activity again as she set about restoring order to the drawers she had torn apart looking for clothes.

Edward leaned over and whispered, "I'll explain later," so I nodded to him and allowed Alice to turn the conversation to her love of Marta's wardrobe. It was true that Marta dressed incredibly well. She always claimed it was because she was European and Americans would rather be comfortable slobs than look nice. The first time I fell off a pair of her heels convinced her that maybe it was for safety reasons as well.

It was rather late, and even if we didn't have any more classes, there were many study sessions that were occurring all over campus. I had giggled last semester when someone told me the week before finals was called dead week, but then I saw that the entire campus got as quiet as a morgue and the students walked around like the undead muttering equations and quotations in a desperate attempt to shove an entire semester's worth of knowledge in their head, and knew what they meant. It still amazed me how fast the week could fly by as I joined the other students in the quest for last-minute knowledge and dreaded the next week of tests.

Edward gave me some privacy to change before joining me in my room and tucking me into bed. "Is it later yet?" I asked. He gave a sigh and nodded.

"We can't buy it because then someone might question our passports," he said as if that explained everything.

"Okay?" I asked, knowing there had to be more.

"Bella, how old do you think I am?" I shrugged, I'd never really thought about it after he told Charlie he was twenty-two. He smirked at me. "I'm actually only seventeen in human years, but it was 1918 when I was changed, so I was more adult than seventeen-year-olds are now. Plus, the venom changes us physically, making males stronger, more lean and muscular, so I look older. Although, I have been known to pass for a fourteen-year-old, it's all in the mannerisms and dress."

"What does this have to do with passports?"

"How many passports do you think I've had to get in order to stay in the age range that I look like? How many social security numbers? How often has my name popped up? We try to avoid doing things that might make the authorities look too closely," he explained, "because then they might figure out that all our documents are forged."

"Oh. OH!" I exclaimed as realization set in. Then something else he said struck me. "I'm two years older than you?"

"I tell you that I'm a hundred and ten years old and you worry that you're older than me in human years?" he said with a laugh. "It doesn't really matter. Esme is three years older than Carlisle and no one notices because people see what they want to see."

He looked at me for a couple minutes and then did something he'd never done before, he crawled under the covers with me and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close to his body. Leaning down he sniffed at my hair. "Hold very still," he said and in a painfully slow movement reached over and placed a kiss on my cheek.

My blood exploded in my veins when his lips touched my skin, making me gasp and turn to him, reaching for him to place my lips on his. Before I could move a fraction of an inch, though, his arms locked mine down and held my body motionless. "Don't squirm," he said through gritted teeth, and I could see that he wasn't breathing.

I instantly went from motion to stillness. "Sorry," I said, feeling embarrassed by my reaction.

"Give me a minute," he replied, remaining motionless as my heart pounded. Finally the beating of my heart returned to a normal pace and Edward took a breath. "Next time please hold still."

"There will be a next time?" I asked, hopeful.

He chuckled and ran his fingers through my hair. "Yes. There will be a next time. Eventually."

* * *

><p>I graduated from a university that had 27,000 full-time undergraduate students. That year only twelve graduated from the department of chemistry. Needless to say, many of my coworkers are from other countries and I've heard all kinds of immigration horror stories.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22 Song

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Song  
><strong>Dialogue Flex<strong>: "Be careful," he warned.

* * *

><p>Finals flew by, even though I only had five of them to take. It seemed that one moment I was preparing for them and the next I was setting down my pen, turning in my little blue book, and running into Edward's arms to be swung around in celebration. "Alice said you did really well," he whispered in my ear as I squealed with relief.<p>

The next man to have his arms around me was my father, welcoming off the plane in Port Angeles. "It's good to have you home," he said, followed by, "the Newtons asked if you were going to work this summer."

"Oh, that would be great," I exclaimed, only to hear a groan from behind me. Turning from my father I looked to see Edward pinching the bridge of his nose. "Is there a problem?"

"You know you don't have to work. The scholarship…"

"Is someone else's money and should only be used for school," I said, my hands on my hips and giving him a pointed look.

Charlie began to chuckle beside me. "Looks like you were told," he said, reaching out a hand to shake Edward's. "Welcome back."

"Thank you, sir. It's just that I know Miss Hale would want Bella to spend the money, that's why she was given it." Edward's words were directed to my father but he was looking sternly back at me.

"Okay, kids, let's take this out of the airport before you have a fight," Charlie said and then turned to give Alice a big smile and a hug. "It's good to see you again, too." He bent down and whispered in her ear, "You could have left your brother home."

"Not and live to tell anyone about it," she stage-whispered back.

"Dad," I said, trying to keep the whine out of my voice and pulling Marta forward, "this is my neighbor at my dorm, Marta."

"Thanks for letting me come," she said, smiling brightly as she shook my dad's hand. "Bella talks about home so much, I'm excited to see it."

"Always nice to have another pretty face in the house," Charlie said. He turned to the group. "Bella, Jacob is waiting out front with your old pickup. I knew the cruiser couldn't hold everyone and their luggage, so I thought we'd put that in the bed of your truck."

"Oh, good idea, dad," I said, letting Edward pull me toward the now-moving luggage carousel. "You want to go bring him in? Maybe he can help carry our things out?"

We stood around talking, watching luggage being shot up a ramp and onto the moving turnstile when I noticed the vampires in the group wrinkle up their noses. "What is it?"

In an instant Edward was turned around, pulling me behind him as Alice and Jasper grabbed Marta to protect her. Looking around his body I could see Jacob. He was much taller and broader than the last time I'd seen him with his body quivering for all that he held it rigid with his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

Raising my hand I waved. "Hey, Jacob, over here!"

Edward pulled me back behind him again. "Be careful," he warned. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't be ridiculous, it's just Jacob," I started, but stopped when I looked up and saw the fury on my friend's face as he stalked toward me.

"Let her go leech," he said through gritted teeth, his voice barely loud enough to be heard.

"Not on your life," Edward spat back just as quietly.

"It might be on yours," Jacob said back. He took another step closer, bringing him toe to toe with Edward. "I know what you are and I will not allow you to make a meal of Bella or Charlie."

"That's exactly why we're here, to make sure others don't," Edward told him, the coldness of his voice belying the calm tone. "I also know what you are, Jacob Black, grandson of Ephraim, and suggest you don't do anything here you might regret."

"Is there a problem boys?" Charlie asked beside us, looking worriedly from one to the other.

"No problem, sir," Edward said. "We were just getting acquainted."

"Looks to me like you were getting ready to fight, something I can't allow," Charlie said, his cop voice coming through strongly.

"No, sir," Edward said, taking a step back, pushing me back since I was still behind him. "Bella, why don't you go with Alice, Jasper and Marta?"

"Why doesn't Bella come with me?" Jacob said, reaching around Edward to try to grab my arm.

Edward growled low in his chest and knocked Jacob's arm away. "She's been with me for months now and is just fine. Why don't you do what you were brought here for and fetch the luggage before Charlie gets upset?"

A tremor ran down Jacob's arms as his hands clenched into fists again. "This is not over leech," he said.

"Tonight, when they're asleep, we can meet and discuss the treaty," Edward said, stepping back again. "Let's not give Charlie anymore reason to look closer."

"Agreed." Jacob walked over to where Jasper had piled the luggage while the others were arguing and picked up more than any normal person should have been able to carry.

"Go to Charlie, he wants to talk to you," Edward said. "I'll rent us a car. Tell your father we decided it would be a good idea to have alternate transportation."

"Great, throw me to the wolves," I said Charlie looked about ready to burst with annoyance.

"Certainly don't plan on it," Edward said. Then, looking at Jacob he leaned over and placed a kiss on my temple.

When I got over to Charlie he asked me what the argument had been about. "I think they disagree about the best song," I mumbled.

"Cut the crap, Bells. I was a boy once and I know what they were fighting about. I haven't seen a pissing contest that big in a long time. Looks like Edward has some competition on his hands."

* * *

><p>No hating Jacob! He only wants to protect Bella.<p> 


	23. Chapter 23 Knife

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Knife

* * *

><p>"I don't think the competition is what you think it is, dad," I say to my father as I follow him out to the cruiser. Edward is ahead with the luggage as Jacob mopes in his truck. Marta is hanging back with Alice and Jasper. I can tell from the look on her face that she's concerned about the argument.<p>

"Just saying I haven't seen such an instant dislike in all my days," Charlie chuckled as he threw the one bag he insisted on carrying into the trunk. My eyes followed Edward as he deposited the rest of the luggage in the back of Jacob's truck and headed off in the direction of the rental car counter.

"Don't you dare!" Alice shouted from behind me, making me spin to see that she was looking at Edward as well. "I will not ride in a Daewoo!" she added, stomping her foot as Edward actually started to laugh. What surprised me was hearing a chuckle come from Jacob as well. I decided to get the rest of the introductions taken care of while everyone was still in a relatively good mood.

"Alice, Jasper, Marta, please meet my friend Jacob," I said, pointing each out and getting a nod from Jacob in reply, until his eyes landed on Marta.

I watched as his eyes grew and zeroed in on my friend. He made a loud gasp just as the steering wheel snapped from the pressure of his hands squeezing it. A loud growl followed the snapping sound, causing Charlie to turn from climbing into his car to see what was happening.

The door was wrenched almost completely off the truck as Jacob threw himself out of it. All but pushing the huge vehicle out of his way he came around and rushed toward Marta, who was beginning to back away from his strange behavior. Alice grabbed her arm to move between them, but in a flash Edward was there, telling her to stop, that Marta wasn't in any danger. Charlie noticed.

"Are you sure about that?" Marta asked just as Jacob fell to his knees in front of her, looking for all the world like he might propose.

"What is going on now?" Charlie asked in full cop mode, grimacing at the state of the door on Jacob's truck. "Jacob, why are you on your knees? How did Edward get here so quickly?"

All the vampires froze at that, especially when Marta glanced over to them with a confused frown before giving an even more confused look to the man in front of her. The tension so thick in the air it could be cut with a knife.

"Can we explain everything later?" Edward said. "I'll go back and finish renting the car. Alice and Jasper, please ride with Charlie. Marta, I think Jacob needs to talk to you. Bella, if you please, come with me?" He was holding his hand out to me but looking imploringly at Charlie who was looking suspiciously between him and Jacob.

Marta looked over to me. Fear and confusion over what was happening was evident in her eyes. "She needs to go with Jacob, Bella. I'll explain on the drive. Just do whatever you can to convince her to go."

Jacob stopped looking at Marta long enough to give Edward a nod of thanks. "You might want to fix that door before you go or she'll get cold," Edward told him.

Jacob laughed. "Nah, I make a great heater."

"Right now you make a great psycho," Edward replied with a laugh as Jacob grimaced. "You might want to break it to her a bit more slowly than that." Jacob rolled his eyes at Edward, but at least got up and walked back to the truck, pulling out a dent he'd made when he tried to shove the vehicle out of his way before wrenching the door back into position as if it were made of clay rather than steel.

"Bella?" Marta said, confusion thick in her voice so I let go of Edward's hand and walked over to her. "You don't actually expect me to ride with him do you?"

"Um, I don't think you have anything to worry about. I've known him most of my life and he's always been gentle and nice." Until he started ripping doors off of trucks, I don't add. "I can promise you that you'll get to my house safe and sound, can't I?" I asked the last of Jacob, who was nodding sheepishly.

"Okay, but if this is some trick to pair me off with your friend," she threatened in my ear. I could see Jacob cringe at that, which surprised me since I could barely hear her.

"You don't have to say yes if he asks you out, you know." She shakes her head at me, but walks over to where Jacob is holding the passenger door open for her. With one last look at me she climbs in, sitting as close to the door as she possibly can without being on the other side of it, and watches Jacob as if he's a mortal threat.

Alice and Jasper are climbing into the cruiser with Charlie, seeming to have already calmed him down and gotten him ready to leave. Leaning out the window Alice calls to me, "Edward is waiting for you at the rental counter!"

Letting out a large sigh I walk to where he is finalizing the paperwork. The clerk is being rather obsequious, all 'Yes, sir' and 'No, sir' and 'Whatever you wish, sir' as Edward peppers him with requests. I just fold my arms and glare. Edward finds this amusing, as does the clerk. A black credit card is passed back and forth over the counter, along with assurance that the car will be brought around.

We are waiting by the curb when a white Mercedes pulls up in front of me and the clerk rushes to open my door. "Mrs. Cullen," he says as he bows me in with a smile.

"Missus?" I ask Edward, only to be shushed as he sits down beside me, shuts the door and reaches across the console to pull me close. When he runs his lips lightly over my temples I reach for him, only to have both hands grasped in one of his, pinning them to my leg. "Please…"

"Shh," he says, trailing his lips down my face. My breath is coming in gasps by the time his lips reach my throat. "Let me just say I'm not the only mythical creature in love."

* * *

><p>I'm enjoying a rare day off right now, being incredibly lazy. I hope you enjoy!<p> 


	24. Chapter 24 Eavesdrop

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Eavesdrop  
><strong>Dialogue Flex<strong>: "No thanks, I'm trying to cut back," she said.

**I told a few of you I was giggling, thinking about the conversation between Jacob and Marta. I couldn't get it out of my head, so here it is!**

* * *

><p>The silence in the truck was deafening as Jacob pulled into traffic. Marta's body was flush with the door, one hand on the handle and the other on the latch of her seatbelt in case the man at her side had another episode. She kept close watch on him even as she realized that Bella's father's car, carrying Alice and Jasper were getting farther and farther ahead.<p>

"Great, he's making sure there's enough distance that it won't be noticed if he veers off some exit and kills me, burying me in the weeds like that serial killer," she muttered to herself, wondering if she could outrun him and deciding probably not given the length of his legs.

She was surprised when he snorted a laugh. "Trust me, I'm the last person you have to worry about doing you bodily harm," he said, but then looked pensive. "Well, I hope."

That made her feel just so much better.

While she was trying to remember if it was better to talk to a potential murderer, trying to get him to see you as a person, or remain quiet next to a psycho, lest she push him over the edge, he began to talk.

"I know you think I'm crazy." His voice sounded almost hopeful, for some strange reason. "I really don't blame you if you did." She couldn't decide whether or not to answer, still torn between the possible murderer/psychopath conundrum. "I really did have a reason for behaving that way back at the airport. I wanted to make sure you were safe from the leeches." His hands began to tremble, the shiver going up his arms. "When that little one reached for you I just about took her arm off. Good thing Bella's parasite stopped her."

Okay, murderer it is, she decided. Best get talking, then maybe she could survive this trip.

"Alice is a friend," she said, chancing a glance over at Jacob, who snorted another contemptuous laugh. "She is! She's been really nice to both Bella and me."

Marta then thought that maybe antagonizing him wasn't a good idea. Better to have him talk about someone he obviously cares for. "How long have you known Bella?" she asked, wanting to change the direction of the conversation. It didn't escape her notice that she could no longer see Charlie's car.

"Since I was in diapers, most likely," he said with a fond smile. "Although, we didn't see much of each other until her mom remarried and she came to live with her dad. Charlie and Billy, my dad, are best friends, so we spent a lot of time together while she was here." A scowl came over his face and he slowed down some more. "That's why I was so upset to see what her boyfriend is."

That annoyed her. Marta really liked Edward. Granted there was something off about him that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up, but he was always perfectly polite and treated her friend like she was the most amazing woman on earth. She'd watched Edward be noticed by other girls on campus, but he never noticed them, no matter how hard they tried. He only had eyes for Bella. Then something Jacob said struck her.

"What do you mean, _what_ he is?" she asked.

"Can't tell you, against the treaty." Then his voice dropped so low she wondered if she was supposed to hear what he said next. "At least while they can still eavesdrop on our conversation."

"What do mean, eavesdrop? They've got to be miles ahead of us by now," she said, waving her hand in the direction the cruiser had disappeared.

"Think so?" he asked. Jacob was obviously happy about that thought. "Great, let's stop and get a soda."

"No thanks, I'm trying to cut back," she said. The idea of stopping scared her. Yes, this was Bella's friend, but that didn't mean she knew everything about him. Wasn't there some story back home in Spain about some American pastor who was a serial killer and no one in his congregation, not even his wife, knew? Her mother had copies of the articles about it plastered all over their home she was so afraid of having her daughter come to school at Dartmouth.

"Fine, we'll go for a walk. Either way we need to talk." Jacob suddenly swerved, taking the exit much faster than the truck was made to handle and Marta was sure they were only on two wheels for a second. If she wasn't so afraid of being killed she would scream with excitement. Now she was building up a scream of a different kind.

"We can't talk in the truck? On the way? Won't they be expecting us?" Every possible argument ran through her head, but he scoffed at them all, insisting that what they were going to discuss required wooded privacy.

Marta had never been particularly religious. She'd been raised Catholic, going to First Communion, attending mass during Christmas and Easter, but it had never been a large part of her life. Now she was surprised to find that she could remember the rosary prayer without hesitation. Something in her mind was whispering the reminder to talk to serial killers, try to get them to see you as a person who wants to live, but fear had replaced rational thought as soon as Jacob turned down a dirt road and took off into the most remote section of forest she'd ever seen.

"It won't be long, then I can show you what I need to. You won't believe me otherwise," he said with a smile.

"Believe what?" she choked out.

"What I am. What Edward and his _family_ are. Why Bella's in trouble." He took his eyes off the heavily rutted road for just a second. "Hey, don't be nervous. I've been doing this long enough that I've learned enough control to keep from hurting you."

"Oh." She glanced over to him, and was shocked to see how happy and relaxed he looked.

"I promise," he said, reaching over and prying her fingers off her seatbelt latch, "you are in the hands of the one person who will always have your best interests at heart." Somehow she doubted that but was too frozen to make a run for it.

Finally they stopped. "This looks like a good place," he said as he hopped out of the truck, being careful with the mangled door. "No one around to interfere."

This was her last chance. In a flash she had her seatbelt undone and was throwing open her door, but he was somehow already there. And shirtless.

Marta was terrified, but there was no denying that he was easily the most beautiful man she'd ever laid eyes on. Yes, Edward was incredibly gorgeous. Any woman with a pulse would agree with that, but something about Jacob was alluring. It was like she felt a pull to him, even while her mind was screaming to her to run.

"Sorry about the clothes thing," he said, motioning to his chest, "but I didn't bring a spare set and don't want anything to happen to these."

Instantly the pull was gone, replaced once more by fear. "Please don't rape me," she whispered. Her voice pleading as tears formed in her eyes.

"Rape?" Jacob asked, stunned immobile for a moment. "No, Marta. No, no, no," he said, moving forward slowly. His large hands were out as if approaching a frightened animal, which she undoubtedly was. "No, Marta, I would never do that to any woman, least of all you."

"Then why?" she asked, waving around to the barren wilderness and his being partially undressed.

He sighed and dropped his hands. "Because I need to show you something and explain something where no one else can see or hear."

He paused a moment, thinking, head hanging down. Marta shifted on her feet after a while, drawing his attention. "Marta, do you have horror stories where you're from?"

"Spain? Um, yes," she said.

"Do they involve any monsters?"

"Yes. We have the same ones as you Americans. There are zombies, witches, vampires, trolls, werewolves…"

"And do you believe in werewolves or vampires?" he asked, cutting her off.

Now it was her turn to scoff. "Children's stories, told to make them go to bed."

Jacob began to back up, stepping over a large tree without even looking as if he could see behind him. "What if they're true?" he asked. "What would you do?"

Her laugh was nervous. "Probably run screaming."

By now he was fairly far away. Large ferns covered the bottom half of his body, but it was still plain to see he was removing his pants and shoes. "Do you think you could stay by the truck instead? Maybe lock yourself inside? I promise not to hurt you."

Marta didn't get a chance to say anything else before hair began growing out of Jacob's body at an alarming rate. His body swelled, taller than his already impressive height, as his face elongated and he fell down on his hands. In seconds a giant, russet-furred wolf stood in front of her with large, brown, pleading eyes.

She was motionless, staring at him. He couldn't tell if it was in fear or awe. A small whine came from the beast's throat. A large paw was lifted as if he would step forward, but then placed back down on the ground. Another whine, and the wolf began to shrink. Just as fast as he exploded he imploded, the giant animal's body folding in on itself until only a man remained.

"This is what I am," he said, spreading his arms out wide, turning in a circle. His back was muscled like a weight lifter's, narrowing down to a trim waist and hips. Just above the tops of the ferns the swell of his backside could be seen. Once again, Marta was drawn to him.

"What are you?" she asked, still not moving from the safety of the truck.

"A werewolf," he said, reaching for his pants. Marta was shocked to find that disappointed her.

"Why are you telling me, showing me this?"

"Because we imprint, and when we do we have to tell her, or him," he added with a grimace, "everything." With his pants back on he moved toward her again, slower than he had before. "When we see the one we imprint on, she becomes everything to us. It's like our source of gravity shifts from the earth to her. We are the perfect friend, boyfriend, lover." He continued walking until they were standing close together, almost touching. "I am whatever you need me to be."

She didn't really know what to think. "Right now I need you to take me to Bella's."

He nodded and reached behind her to open the door. Marta climbed in somewhat reluctantly but knew there was no other way to get to where she needed to be. Thankfully it was only a few minutes before they were back on the highway.

Once again silence filled the air. Hours passed with nothing but concerned glances from Jacob and blank stares out the windshield from Marta while they both processed what happened. He almost jumped when they passed the sign welcoming them to Forks and she spoke.

"So you have to tell me everything?" He nodded. "What are Edward and his family?"

"Vampires."

* * *

><p>Apparently I could go on and on with this one, but I think I've gotten it out of my system. Back to Edward and Bella tomorrow.<p> 


	25. Chapter 25 Beside

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Beside, collide, reside

* * *

><p>I'd like to say that sitting beside Edward in a car, watching him masterfully steer through traffic, is calming. I can't. Instead one hand is gripping the seat and the other has a firm hold on the OS handle as he weaves in and out and I cringe, sure he's going to collide with someone. He just shakes his head and speeds up.<p>

"Are you trying to kill me? Before the Volturi get to me?" I asked when he made a lane change with only millimeters to spare.

"That driver didn't even see me come up behind him," he replied. "His mind is on how he's going to explain to his wife that the plumber called to tell him that the part needed to repair the pipe from the hot water heater didn't get shipped today and they're going to be taking cold showers again tomorrow."

"Oh, those poor people," I said, turning to look back at the car now fading in the distance behind us. "I wish there was something we could do."

Edward's phone chimed, letting him know he had a text. One look at it and he gave a laugh, typed something in, and put it back into his shirt pocket. "What was that?"

"Alice. She saw that I wanted to help someone to make you happy, and asked for details." He reached over to take my hand, the other still making small movements on the wheel to propel us around those only slightly speeding. "I sent her the guy's license plate number and that it was a plumbing problem. She'll take care of it from here."

I sat there staring at him for a moment, my mouth agape. "What? Didn't you want to help him?" he asked, giving my fingers a light squeeze.

"You can do that?" was all I could squeak out.

"Money has its privileges," he replied with a shrug. "Knowing Alice she'll come up with a way to tell them they won some random contest and their entire house is being re-plumbed." His phone chimed again, and he smiled when he read the message. "Alice thinks that's a great idea. She likes doing things like this."

The trees flew by in a blur as he continued down the highway. At one point he slowed down to under the speed limit, seeming to listen to something, before picking back up to his normal, insane, speed. I was looking forward to getting home, getting some real food since what they serve on planes is awful, and going to sleep. That thought brought on another one.

"Where are you guys going to be when we're sleeping?" I asked.

"At our house, most likely," he replied, glancing at me quickly.

"Your house? Since when do you have a house?" My entire body tensed up. I knew he'd done something crazy.

"Since last Christmas. When you were sleeping I went searching and found a great place. Esme loves it and has been having it remodeled for the last four months." He tugged on my hand, looking only at me and not the road yet still managing to follow the turn. "Hey, we needed somewhere to reside. Charlie won't like me sleeping in your room, and it's better for Jasper to not have to be too close to humans for too long. It's hard on him."

"So you bought a house." Even I could hear the incredulity in my tone.

"Yeah, you'll like it. We've been thinking about moving back here anyway, so it made sense." He began to slow down again, but this time I could make out why. We were nearing Forks. "Emmett and Rosalie will probably join us for some of the summer, so it's perfect for us."

We pulled into the driveway just as Charlie, Alice and Jasper were climbing out of the cruiser. I could tell my father had been laughing, but when he saw us he went into cop-mode with Edward. "Just how fast did you drive?" he asked. Then his eyes dropped to the car. "What are you driving?"

"It's a Mercedes S65 AMG. Carlisle likes them, so had this one delivered to the rental car agency for pick up," Edward said with a smile, completely ignoring the first question.

Charlie was easily distracted and they both launched quickly into car-speak, joined by Jasper. My father looked almost as happy as he did when talking about fishing or sports.

Alice pulled me away from the guys. "What should we do tonight?"

"I don't know. Do you see anything fun happening?" I asked hopefully.

She smiled for a second but then it faded. "Something just happened. I can't see anything."

Edward's head came up from under the hood of the car where he was explaining some of the advancements in the engine to Charlie to look at Alice. His eyes narrowed, then he looked off in the direction of the highway. If vampires could become more pale, he did. "He told her," he said.

"Who told who what?" Charlie asked, looking around, confused.

Edward's lips moved incredibly fast and I felt Alice's fingers tighten slightly around my arm. Looking down the street I could see Jacob's truck make the turn toward my house. We all watched in silence as they drove closer. As Jacob was pulling into the driveway I could see Marta's face. She was pale and shaking, her eyes darting to each of the Cullens and me. No sooner did Jacob stop the truck than she was out the door and running for me.

Grabbing my arm she pulled me hurriedly away from Alice, her eyes still darting around. "Bella, we need to talk. Now."

* * *

><p>My husband went to the car show and sent me a picture of the Mercedes. I got a little drool on my phone.<p> 


	26. Chapter 26 Grief

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Grief  
><strong>Dialogue Flex<strong>: "Whose turn is it?" he asked.

* * *

><p>Marta's fingers dug into my arm as she pulled her over to the house. I looked to see that my father had resumed looking at the car, climbing into the driver's seat with a little encouragement from Edward, and Jacob was looking longingly in our direction.<p>

"What is it?" I asked, letting myself be pulled when Alice let go of my other arm.

"Is there somewhere we can talk in private?" she asked, her eyes darting from one person to the next.

"Sure, let's take our luggage to my room. We can talk while we figure out sleeping arrangements." She seemed to like that idea, still casting furtive glances at the others as she grabbed for a bag with her free hand and dragged me into the house. Once we were in there, however, she went silent, looking everywhere but at me. Taking a hint I led her up the stairs to my room and began to unpack. A quick discussion about the bed being queen-sized bed resulted in the decision that we could both easily sleep on it. I made room for her in the dresser and closet, a task made more difficult thanks to all the clothes Alice had begged me to purchase with the trust fund money. Finally, I'd had enough stalling.

"Marta, I already know," I said to her when she looked out the bedroom window again. "I'm surprised that Jacob knows, to be honest, and frankly wonder how he found out. However, I promise, you are perfectly safe with the Cullens. They refer to themselves as vegetarian vampires."

She started at my casual use of the word, her eyes growing wide with shock. "How long have you known?"

"Months," I replied. "Ever since he started to hang around."

"What about Jacob?" she asked me, her eyes growing even wider.

I was confused. "Jacob's not a vampire…"

"No, he's a werewolf! Where do you find these guys?" she exclaimed, twisting the shirt she was holding so tightly I was afraid it might rip. "He turned into a giant wolf right in front of me. I just about had a heart attack. And then…then he changed back into a person and told me he imprinted on me like some bird or something and that he loved me."

Before I could reply Edward was at my side. "Charlie can hear you two, you need to be quiet," he said, staying back from Marta who was now trying to press herself into the corner of the room. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Marta, I won't hurt you. I've never even been tempted to hurt you."

She pressed more into the corner and shook her head at him, as if refusing to believe what he said. Edward continued. "I know Jacob surprised you, but once he imprints he has to be near you. We have to renew the treaty tonight, and it would be good to have you and Bella with us."

"Wait," I interrupted, "Jacob really is a werewolf?" I didn't miss the hurt look from Marta.

"Yes, he is. Just like his grandfather, although it seems to have skipped a generation," Edward said. Now it was my turn to be shocked. "I can see you're surprised, Bella, and Marta is trying to decide if she's hallucinating, but I need you both to act normal. Charlie will be coming up the stairs in two minutes." He looked over to the corner with a raised eyebrow. Marta nodded, indicating agreement. Edward looked frustrated but resigned, leaving us to finish unpacking. Marta didn't say much more until it was time for bed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked as we pretended to get ready. In reality we would be going with Edward and Jacob to someplace where they could talk without worry of being overheard.

"Because I was asked not to," I said. "I knew you were safer that way. Knowing actually puts you in danger because humans aren't supposed to know about vampires."

"But you know…"

"Because the Cullens need me." She was still acting strange, so I sat on the side of the bed and patted the space next to me. This was something we were used to as we frequently had talks in her room or mine, lounging on the bed. When we were comfortably situated I explained everything to her, from the scholarship to meeting Edward after being attacked by a vampire in the woods. I even told her the serial killer that had been around campus had been a vampire, which led to a discussion on how the Cullens had removed him so we humans could be safe.

She was much calmer at the end of our discussion, even if a little petulant. "Still can't believe you didn't tell me. Now I've got some mythical creature after me, too."

"Jacob was my friend before I left for school," I told her. "He's a really good guy. Besides, if you marry him you won't have to worry about a green card." That earned me a pillow in the face.

When the snores from my father's room were consistent, Edward appeared in my bedroom window. "Are you ladies ready for this?" he asked, making Marta jump and me laugh at her reaction.

"Welcome to hanging out with vampires," I told her. "They like to suddenly appear and startle you."

"Don't give me trouble, woman," Edward said, flashing through the room and to my side so quickly he was a blur, making Marta drop her jaw in shock. Scooping me out of the bed he carried me just as quickly back to the window. "Down you go!" In a second I was caught by another pair of hard, cold arms. Alice quickly set me on my feet.

"What did you with her?" Marta fussed, and I smiled when I saw her appear at the window, peering out with concern and relaxing when she saw me wave. Turning on Edward she continued, "If you think you're going to throw me out of a window you can think again. I'll use the stairs."

"Um, there's a problem with that. We had to wait longer than expected for Charlie to go to sleep, so we're late meeting the pack. I need you to let one of us carry you," Edward explained, holding out his arms as if asking her to step into them.

"You're going to carry me?" she asked, looking at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"No, I'm carrying Bella. Someone else will carry you."

"Who?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Whose turn is it?" he asked out the window.

"Good grief," Alice said, walking closer to the window. "It's going to be me. We already know this." She turned to Marta. "Would you rather jump and have me catch you or have Edward pick you up and jump?"

"Um, I'll jump," Marta said. She stood up on the windowsill, looking scared for a second. Then, closing her eyes, she launched herself out of the window. Alice had to take a few steps to catch her, but that was just as well since Edward followed quickly after.

In a moment I was wrapped around Edward's back and Marta was in a similar position on Alice's. Jasper took off into the woods with us following, Marta swearing in Spanish the entire way.

* * *

><p>Hooray, I actually posted! And now that I have, I'm back to sorting seeds for my garden while watching the snow fall.<p> 


	27. Chapter 27 Fun

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Fun

* * *

><p>My eyes flew open when Edward finally stopped running. We were in a large meadow, the moon bright on the grass undulating in the slight breeze, and reflected in many pairs of bright, glowing eyes.<p>

"Looks like the dogs are here," Edward murmured to me, glancing over to Marta. She looked ashen, but it might have been the moonlight robbing her of color. "I don't think she enjoyed the run."

"I didn't think it was much fun the first time either," I reminded him.

His smile was beaming. "Do you like it now?"

"Not particularly, but I know you won't let me get hurt, so I wait until it's over." Alice had set Marta on her feet, where she instantly sank down to the ground and covered her head with her hands. "I think I need to check on her."

"She could use a friend." He looked over to where the eyes were approaching. "They want to meet in the middle of the field. Will you two be all right here alone?"

I snickered. "I think she might be better if we're alone." He bent down and lightly brushed my forehead with his lips, taking a deep breath before calling the others to run with him. Looking to where the others had stopped I could barely make out shapes, and what I saw shocked me. They were massive.

I dropped down beside Marta. She started until she realized it was me, then almost fell over with her head in my lap. "Why did I have to come here?" she asked, her voice tremulous. "I was perfectly happy thinking the world was a normal place. Now it's filled with wolves and vampires. Next thing you'll tell me there are witches and selkies, too."

"Until this afternoon I only knew about vampires," I told her, running my fingers through her hair.

She began to laugh. "Oh, lucky me, I get to find out about both at once." Her head turned so she could see across the field. The moon seemed brighter, or at a better angle, because now I could tell that they really did look like wolves. Their haunches came even with Edward, their bodies equally broad. Massive tails curled under in a protective stance as Edward spoke to them and related their thoughts to others. I knew instantly which one was Jacob, because one wolf kept looking in our direction, a distinctive whining sound reaching us. "I hate whiny guys," Marta said, sitting up slowly. The whine instantly cut off. "Oh, that could be nice."

"What?" I asked.

"Instant capitulation. No more whining." She looked at me sideways, a slight smile on her face, replacing much of the trepidation that was evident earlier. Her eyes returned to the conference on the field. "You think he's a nice guy?"

"Yes."

"Should I give him a chance?"

"Yes," I said, leaning over to give her a gentle push with my shoulder. "At least for the summer. If things don't work out, well, you were going back to school anyway. If they do…"

"It's better than dating a vampire," she teased. "At least my boyfriend would be warm." A small yelp came across the field, and looking over we could see that one of the wolves was wagging his tail.

Having Marta live with me, and me dating Edward, muddied the treaty that was put in place seventy years earlier. Both the Cullens and the tribe wanted access to my house. Both Marta and I wanted to visit the beach, and because of the threat of the Volturi the Cullens didn't want to leave my side, so wanted to accompany me there. On the run home that night, accompanied by Jacob, Edward explained that treaty lines no longer existed. The tribe became acquainted with their scent to differentiate them from other vampires, and it was decided they would work together for the protection of all. It also allowed for double dating, something that caused both Marta and Edward to roll their eyes, at first.

Within a week of being home I was back at my job, working for the Newtons. Everyone but Charlie thought that was a bad idea, but I liked earning my own money. It felt wrong to be spending the Cullens', no matter how much they told me it was fine.

As the weeks passed we saw less and less of Alice and Jasper. It seemed that Jacob's proximity interfered with her sight, so they spent their time at the new house, refurbishing it to Esme's specifications. Jacob was uncomfortable visiting it at first, but Marta loved it, so his resistance was short-lived. As he catered to her every whim, so was hers. In less than a month we were giggling about their first kiss.

"How was it?" I teased, making kissy-faces at her.

"Hot," she replied, fanning her face with one hand while trying to push mine away with the other. "And I do mean that literally. I swear he could melt an iceberg just by swimming next to it."

"That'll be nice during the long, cold winter," I said, raising my eyebrows at her suggestively, making her laugh.

"I guess I won't need that electric blanket anymore," she agreed, eyes shining with new love. She rolled from her side to her back and sighed. "There was just no resisting him, you know? I felt a pull from the moment I met him, but then he freaked me out so much all I wanted to do is run for the hills. But now…"

"Now?" I asked, rolling onto my side to see the happiness in my friend's face.

"He treats me like I'm the most precious thing on earth, how can I say no to that?" Her eyes closed with another sigh. "It doesn't hurt that he's incredibly sexy, either."

"Ew, please remember I think of him as a brother and try to not make me ill," I said, grabbing a pillow to swing at her.

She caught it deftly, hitting me with it instead. "Face it, Bella, Jacob is gorgeous. Not that Edward isn't, but you have to admit Jacob is as well."

I lay back with a huff, rescuing my pillow from her and shoving it behind my head. "Yeah, he is." I looked over to her and she looked at me. "I'm glad you're happy."

"I'm glad we're both happy," she said.

* * *

><p>Ever have a day when everything goes wrong to the point you just have to give up and laugh? Well, today's that day. When I described my day to my husband and youngest, they both cracked up, it was so ridiculous. Please forgive any errors; just take them as befitting my day. I'm fine if you laugh along with me.<p> 


	28. Chapter 28 Flip

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Flip, slip, trip

* * *

><p>"We should double date," Marta said one morning as I was getting ready for work and she was getting ready to go to the beach with Jacob. "Do you think the guys would be all right with that?"<p>

Edward and Jacob were trying very hard to not be friends. The would growl at each other, sniff the air in disgust whenever the other would appear, and refer to each other as dog and leech. It was all very amusing because both Marta and I could tell that bare tolerance had yielded to grudging respect. Many times we'd caught them making the same comment about a television show, sports game, or newscast. This was invariably followed with one of them stating they were shocked the other had that much intelligence. A couple times they'd slipped and gave a nod of agreement before remembering they were at odds.

"They might be," I said, then grinned. "You tell Jacob it's what you want, and he'll cave. I'll ask Edward if he'd do this for me, and I bet he'll agree."

"You know, it's not nice to manipulate your boyfriends. Guys don't like that," Charlie said as he entered the kitchen, giving us both a mock glare as he snagged one of my pieces of toast. "Although, in this case it's probably a good idea." His glare turned into a grin. "Don't know what's between those boys, but they're more alike than they realize. That might be the problem, though."

Marta and I looked at each other and tried not to laugh. Jacob and Edward couldn't be more different in a very vital way, but the more I thought about it I realized Charlie just might be right. Yes, there was a huge gulf between them in terms of species, but the truth was they both protected humans, cared about us, and held similar opinions on several topics.

"You call Edward and I'll call Jacob," Marta said, but just as I reached for my phone, it rang. I glanced at the display and laughed.

"Hello, Alice, do you and Jasper want to come out with us tonight?" I asked, phrasing it that way since Charlie was still in the room, making more toast.

"Yes, we do," she answered. "Rosalie and Emmett will arrive this afternoon and will probably want to come along as well. Is that all right?"

"You tell me, what do you see?"

"Nothing, Jacob's there, but that could be good." She was quiet on the phone for a second. "It'll be raining in Seattle this afternoon, so we could head down as soon as you get off work, pick up some food for those who eat it, pick up Rosalie and Emmett, then we can play tourists!" Alice's enthusiasm was always contagious.

"As long as you don't drag me shopping," I warned, and got a trilling laugh from the phone and another laugh, not quite as high from beside me.

"We are so taking her shopping!" Marta yelled into the phone.

"Hey, you're supposed to be my friend, when did you flip sides?" I said, pointing an accusing finger at Marta while Charlie shook his head and chuckled.

"Sounds to me like she's being a friend," he said. "What are you girls planning?"

"Alice wants us to all go to Seattle, pick up her brother and sister-in-law at the airport, and take in the sights," I said. "We may be out late."

"Okay, have fun." He leaned over, and I thought it was to give me the customary kiss on the top of my head but instead he shouted into the phone, "I'm with Marta. Make her buy something nice."

"Traitor," I called after him as he skipped away from me swinging out to slap at him.

"Hello, Edward. I want to warn you the girls are up to no good," he said, opening the door. I couldn't help the huge grin that split my face as I tried to catch sight of him in the doorway.

"I know," Edward replied. "My sister is talking to me, too. I've already called Jacob to warn him." He looked around the door and asked me, "Are you ready to go to work?"

"Yep," I said, then spoke into the phone, "I'll talk to you in a few hours Alice."

"I'll have everything planned," she told me. "You have fun at work."

Work dragged. Normally Newtons was quite busy during the summer with hikers dropping by to stock up before hitting the mountains, but not today. After cleaning the aisles, restocking and facing the shelves, taking inventory and dusting there was nothing to do. Thankfully Mike had a deck of playing cards and we played many hands of rummy, whiling away the time and talking about friends from high school.

Eventually Mrs. Newton came by to relieve me. "I know it's early, but it's silly for you to sit here. Why don't you go ahead and knock off early?" As she finished I noticed Edward's car pull up, Alice waving from the backseat. Five minutes later we were on the road to Seattle.

The city was wonderful. We all went to Pikes Place market where Jacob demonstrated just how much food he could put away in answer to Edward's taunt that he was a lightweight. "I've taken out an entire heard of elk," Edward said. "I bet you couldn't even come close. In fact, here's my credit card. I bet you can't eat enough to have them call me and ask about unusual activity on it."

"You're on," Jacob said, grabbing the small, black piece of plastic and dragging Marta into the market.

When we lost sight of them, I leaned over to Edward. "That was really nice."

He looked down at me with a smile and a wink. "Don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure, sure." When we caught up to them we both laughed at the look of shock on some of the faces of the vendors. It took an hour, but eventually the call did come. Edward smoothly explained he was taking a group of friends through the market and buying whatever looked good to authorize the charges.

In the early evening Alice informed us that it was time to go pick up Emmett and Rosalie from the airport. We were walking to the car when Edward stopped short, causing me to trip over my own feet. His hands shot out to catch me and pulled me close to his body, twisting slightly to set me behind him.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking up, but he wasn't looking at me. Instead his gaze was directed to where the car was parked. Leaning against it were two people I recognized. My breath caught in my throat.

"Hello Jane, Demetri," Edward said with a nod.

* * *

><p>Thanks for all the well-wishes on my day yesterday. Today was much better. I took time off work to herd cats (aka teenagers) around the state capitol, introducing them to their legislators, touring behind the scenes (one of the representatives showed us places the public never gets to see, then assigned one of his interns to make sure we had everything we needed), and eating lunch with them and our local officials (city council, one of which is my husband, and lobbyists), before heading home. It was a really fun day, especially when the kids stumped the legislators with their questions. Gives me hope for the future.<p> 


	29. Chapter 29 Foreign

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Foreign

* * *

><p>Glancing around I could see Alice and Jasper stepping forward, Alice's hand on a trembling Jacob as she nodded toward Marta. Jacob took a deep breath, clenched his fists and set himself between Marta and the new vampires. The shuffling only took a couple seconds, but it seemed to amuse Jane.<p>

"I see your pack has grown. There are now two more humans with you," she said to Edward, her red eyes glowing bright as if she'd just fed. "What are your plans for them?"

"Jacob isn't human," Edward replied. He affected a relaxed pose but his body was rigid, frozen with stress.

He snorted a sarcastic laugh. "More than you are."

"Still, your chromosomes changed when you did. You're no longer technically human." Edward turned back to Jane. "As such he is exempt from the law."

"That's not your decision to make," Jane said with a sickly sweet smile. "You still have another female with you."

"She belongs to the shape-shifter, much as Bella belongs to me. Keeping the secret is as vital to her as it is to Bella." Edward moved slightly to the right in reaction to Demetri taking a step, breaking his stillness. "We have spectators," he said to both of them, his eyes darting over to where a policeman was leaning innocuously against his car, his eyes watching our every move. "Was there something you needed?"

"Just keeping watch. Aro wonders when the change will take place." Demetri took another step as Jane talked, and Edward shifted to counter, leaving me more exposed to Jane. Her gaze shifted to Jacob. "Tell me about the shape-shifter."

"I'm…" Jacob started, but instantly dropped, letting out a howl of pain that cut off as quickly as it started. Marta and I immediately jumped to his aid, but Edward held me back, leaving only her to help him stand.

"I didn't ask you," Jane said mildly. She looked to Edward with a raised brow, demanding an explanation.

"He's of the Quileute Tribe. They inherit the ability to change their form from their ancestors. Their job is to protect the tribe," he explained, shifting again as Demetri made another move.

"Protect them from what? Foreign invaders?" she asked.

Jacob was standing straight now. "No, from bloodsuckers…" He didn't finish his sentence before he was on the ground again, teeth clenched, convulsing in pain. This time Edward wasn't able to grab me to keep me from him as both Marta and I converged to protect him.

"Is there a problem here?" an authoritative voice asked.

"Or friend has epilepsy," Jane answered him sweetly, looking down demurely to hide her blood-red eyes.

I could tell the officer was surprised that it seemed the young girl was the spokesperson for the group. "Looks to me like there's trouble. Do you need some help, miss?" he asked Jane. In spite of trying to remain inconspicuous, lest he know my father, I couldn't help but give a harsh laugh. Sure enough, he knew Charlie and directed his next question to me. "Aren't you Chief Swan's girl?"

With that question Edward relaxed while Jane and Demetri stiffened. "Yes, sir, I am. We were on our way home when we ran into these two and started talking."

"We'll be going now," Edward interjected, placing his hand at the small of my back to guide me to the car. The officer nodded and walked away, continuing to look back to watch what we did. Because of the way they were standing I had to pass by either Jane or Demetri. Edward hesitated, then pulled me over to have me between him and Jane.

We'd taken no more than two steps when he suddenly yanked me across his body, placing himself between Jane and me with a growl. "Just checking," the young girl said with a laugh. "Seems she's still immune."

"Please don't do that," Edward asked, his voice tense as he gently pushed me forward again.

"Surely you know it's her resistance that most interests Aro," Jane said. Edward gasped, and his arms came around me tightly. "Yes, it seems she's also impervious to Chelsea. It makes him most curious." She let out a sigh. "That pesky human is bothering us again. If they didn't get so upset about their law enforcement being killed, and we hadn't fed so recently, I'd have him removed permanently. Either way, I will report to Aro that nothing has changed. Caius will be interested. Come Demetri."

Jane and Demetri walked away, and with them went all my strength. I sagged against Edward as the adrenaline bled away, and noticed that Jacob was being particularly attentive to Marta.

"Let's get to the airport," Jasper said to Alice before turning to Edward. "You take the others home. We'll meet you there. I think we need to talk."

"Go," was all Edward said, and I watched the two of them walk into an alley and disappear from view.

"Where are they?" I asked, trying to make out their shapes.

"On the roof. Jacob?"

"On it," he answered, moving quickly to get Marta into the back seat and sliding in beside her while Edward got me situated. Both boys made sure we were buckled in and within minutes we were on our way. Edward drove normally until we were away from the pier and then gunned it, speeding through traffic to escape the city.

"What was that all about?" I asked. "Why were they here?"

He glanced at me, and then back at Jacob. "She was partially telling the truth. They came to see if you're still human. The other part was to see if our excuse for not changing you was real." He sagged in his seat and gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles were white. "That officer helped more than he realized when he noticed you looked so much like Charlie. It solidified that our story is true; if you just disappeared there would be a massive hunt for you. It gives us time."

"How much time?" Jacob asked from the back. I looked to see that Marta was wide-eyed and shivering in his arms. I reached my hand back to take hers, making sure I didn't wince when she grasped it tightly.

Edward hesitated before answering. He looked at me, his face sad, and I knew instantly what he was thinking about. "Until my father dies," I whispered. Edward nodded.

"Dies?" Jacob shouted. "What do you mean, he dies?"

* * *

><p>Because of the work I do with the city I'm friends with many police officers (the chief always gives me a hug, he's such a teddy bear). I'm extremely grateful for the thankless job they do every day, stepping into dangerous situations to protect others. Naturally I tell them that they're all insane. Their spouses agree.<p> 


	30. Chapter 30 Calculate

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Calculate

* * *

><p>It took a while to calm Jacob down. He was sure it was the vampires that would end up killing Charlie, but Edward said Alice's vision didn't show that. Instead, she just saw that we were burying him, that I was still human, and that the threat of attack from the Volturi was imminent.<p>

"You're not going to do anything?" he asked, incredulity lacing his voice.

"Of course I am," I replied, offended he would question my concern for my father. "Why do you think I've been such a nag about getting him to go to the doctor for more than just his yearly physical? I even asked him to let Carlisle be the one to give it because Carlisle was willing to give a full-body MRI, but he's fighting me."

"Yeah, I have the same problem with Billy," he grumbled, understanding. "His diabetes is getting worse, but he just blows me off." His entire body slumped. "I don't like to think about losing him, too." Marta reached over and grasped his hand, drawing his attention to her. "Losing you will be the hardest of all, though."

Giving him a smile she said, "I can ask one of the Cullens to change me, then we'll both live forever."

Immediately the tension in the car dissipated as Edward sputtered and Jacob gaped at her reply. "No, just no," Jacob said as Marta started to giggle. "You think I want my wife smelling like him?"

"Hey, a cold, sweet smell is better than wet dog," Edward countered, making us laugh. Marta's sounded forced. When I looked at her I could see she was stealing glances at Jacob, looking shy. Edward caught my eye and winked, mouthing the word 'later.'

When we made it home Jacob surprised Charlie by giving him a man-hug. When Charlie looked at me in question all I could do was smile. It turned to laughter when Charlie asked, "Have you kids been doing drugs?" in true police-mode.

"Nah, Charlie, just letting you know we appreciate you," Jacob said, complete with a pat on the back.

"Okay," he replied, eyeing us all before shaking his head and heading for his recliner. "There's pizza in the kitchen."

It was a month later when a call came for Marta from the immigration office. I watched as her face went white and she began to argue with the person on the phone, insisting she wasn't working, that she hadn't left school, and that she would be registering for classes the next day when registration opened.

"He's saying that since she isn't enrolled currently then she's dropped out," Edward whispered to Jacob and me. "He's telling her he's going to revoke her visa. This must be what Alice saw."

"But it's summer…" Marta was saying, explaining why she wasn't currently enrolled. I could see the fear on her face.

Jacob looked to Edward. "Isn't there something you can do for her?"

"What you have in mind would work better," he replied, smiling.

"It's too soon. I can feel that she isn't quite ready for that," Jacob said. "When the time is right it'll happen, but she's not feeling safe enough."

Edward nodded. "You're right. Maybe next year." He then tilted his head as if listening. "Want to go to Dartmouth, Jacob?"

Jacob shifted in his seat. "My grades aren't that good. Spending hours on patrol tend to make me fall asleep in class."

"Not a problem," Edward said, smirking. "But I think I need to help Marta first. Marta?" He reached for the phone, taking it from her while the other person was talking.

"Hello? To whom am I speaking?" Edward said, cutting across the conversation. "Mr. Reynolds? Hello, Mr. Reynolds, my name is Edward Cullen. My lawyer's name is Jason Jenks, may he contact you directly?"

He was quiet for a few minutes. "No, Ms. Rodriquez is not in my employ, nor in that of anyone else here. She travelled here with her friend to spend the summer with her friend. May I have your full name and the case number please?" He listened for a few more minutes. "It seems you have incorrect information Mr. Reynolds. It also appears you are refusing to listen to me. I will have my lawyer contact you directly. Thank you." With that he hung up the phone.

"What's going to happen to me?" Marta asked, tears sliding down her face. "He says I've been out of school for six months, so no longer qualify for a student visa, but it's only been three months since school let out."

"Apparently he can't calculate eight minus five," Edward muttered as he dialed his phone. It was picked up immediately. "Jenks, this is Edward Cullen. My family is fine, thank you, but a friend is having difficulty with the immigration department. It appears that they are trying to revoke her student visa."

He went on to explain the situation while Jacob reassured Marta that they problem would be handled. "Edward thinks he can get me into Dartmouth this fall, despite it being only a couple months until classes begin. Either way, I'll be there beside you," Jacob told her. "These leeches have all kinds of tricks, though. I'm sure this Jenks character is as crooked as a slithering snake. You'll be fine."

"No, we simply need the matter resolved," Edward continued, wincing slightly at whatever was being suggested. "Although, we wouldn't mind if you managed to insist Mr. Reynolds had some additional training in math." He let out a sinister sounding chuckle. "Tempting, but no…Within a week at most, please… Mr. Reynolds can keep his job... Please impress upon them the importance of having their facts straight before harassing students… Yes, it will be sent as soon as the matter is resolved. Thank you." With that, he hung up the phone.

Looking to Marta he gave her a smile. "Jenks knows someone in immigration, which probably means he's done something illegal for them. It'll be cleared up shortly."

"How can you be sure?" Marta asked, gratefully accepting a tissue from me to wipe her face and nose.

"Because Jenks doesn't want Jasper to visit him," Edward said with a dark laugh. "Poor man's heart might give out. Trust me, he'll fix this." Then Edward looked up to Jacob and opened his phone. "Now to get you accepted into Dartmouth."

* * *

><p>Happy Monday!<p> 


	31. Chapter 31 Rumble

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Rumble

* * *

><p>There are some things that even a Cullen can't do, and getting someone into Dartmouth who dropped out of high school so he could run around with a pack of wolves was one of them. At least until said wolf broke down and took the SAT and got an almost perfect score. I was sitting at the table looking at his results, then at him, then at the results again, unable to put the two together.<p>

"Did you fix it?" I asked Edward.

"Hey, I'm smart," Jacob griped, swiping the paper from my hands.

"Your grades weren't that good before you dropped out," I argued back.

"Yeah, but I became a wolf, Bella. You know, hearing each other's thoughts, knowing everything they know, get the picture? It's like, bam, instant education in just a few seconds." He looked awfully smug about this, sitting back in his seat with an arm loosely draped over the back of Marta's chair. "The best part is, if I get in, then each of my packmates will know everything I learn. We'll be the best educated tribe in the country."

Edward snickered, trying to cover his mouth because he was the only one sitting in Charlie's line of sight. "I don't think Dartmouth will be willing to give them all diplomas because you communicate with them telepathically."

Jacob's grin grew even larger. "Imagine if I phased in the middle of a test, one of the tribe could be looking at the book…"

"No fair, no cheating," I said, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Like your leeches don't cheat? Don't you guys have like a photographic memory or something?" he asked, turning to Edward.

"There are humans like that too," Edward countered before looking up sharply to Charlie. "Your dad is looking at a letter from Dartmouth talking about your housing. He'll be in any second."

"Oh, crap," I said. Because of the fiasco with the immigration office Marta had lost her dorm assignment. Alice saw the decision and so hired movers to pack up all of our stuff and move it into the house Edward bought. Since I no longer needed a dorm room, I cancelled my housing arrangement. While at school all my mail came through an on-campus post-office box, so I didn't bother Charlie with the details of my living arrangements.

"Bella?" Charlie called as the foot rest on his recliner came down. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

"About what?" I asked as he stepped into the room.

He gave me a dour look. "About where you're going to be living in a couple weeks?"

Marta saved me. "The Cullens have a house there, and you remember when I lost my housing? Well Alice asked me to live with them, and I wanted Bella to come along. They had another room, so we'll be next door to each other still."

Charlie's face grew livid as he listened, his eyes darting between Edward and me. "You're not living with your boyfriend!" he ranted, pointing an accusing finger at Edward.

"Technically I'm living with Alice…"

I began to grow worried as Charlie's face grew even redder. "Technically you're living in the same house as your boyfriend. Now I know you're an adult, Bella, but you have no reason to give up a perfectly good place on campus…"

"Actually, Charlie," Jacob said, interrupting, "I asked her to move with Marta." He was lying through his teeth, but being very convincing.

"You asked," Charlie said, crossing his arms over his chest. "And why, pray tell, did you do that?"

"Because Marta wouldn't be happy without Bella around," he said with a shrug. "Besides, it's not like they're having sex or anything. I think Edward's a Quaker or something."

I rolled my eyes and started to speak, but Edward put his hand on my knee, quieting me. "Charlie, if it makes you more comfortable, the house has a two-bedroom cottage out back. The girls are welcome to it. It will be like they have their own house, just next door to us."

"Where am I…" Jacob started before getting a kick in the shin under the table. "Ouch!"

"The girls are in a separate house." Charlie didn't look convinced.

"Yes, sir," Edward said, the picture of sincerity. Even I believed him.

Charlie's snit was over, but he was holding firm until the rumble from Jacob's stomach drew his attention. "Are you hungry again? You just finished a large pizza a half hour ago."

The tension was broken as Jacob shrugged and reached for the cold half-slice on Marta's plate. With a shake of his head Charlie returned to his game.

"I thought Jacob was staying in the cottage," I said as soon as I was sure my father couldn't hear me.

"He can stay in the barn," Edward said, looking to Jacob to see if that was all right.

"He's not an animal, Edward," Marta said, to which Edward raised an eyebrow. "Well, not all the time."

A knock sounded on the door right before Alice peeked her head in. "Hey Charlie," she called with a wave before joining us in the kitchen. He barely grunted as he waved her back.

"So," she said, looking at each of us pointedly, "who wants to tell me why I'm suddenly redecorating the cottage and refurbishing the barn?"

* * *

><p>Sorry so short. I started writing the scenes for an original book that keep floating around in my head. I keep hoping that eventually they'll coalesce into a novel-length story.<p> 


	32. Chapter 32 Shadow

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Shadow

* * *

><p>Standing in front of security, waiting to show my identification to the officer, I could feel tears prick my eyes. A look over my shoulder showed Charlie still standing there. When he saw I was looking he lifted his hand in a small wave before trying to surreptitiously wipe away a tear of his own.<p>

"Your father loves you," Jasper whispered to me. "He really misses you when you're gone."

"I know, and I miss him," I said with a sigh. "I just hope he's still around when I get back. Did Carlisle have any luck in getting a full MRI scheduled?"

It was Alice that shook her head. "He won't be able to, either. The closest one is here in Seattle, and without a medical reason…" she trailed off with a shrug. "He'll be here next summer, Bella. I promise."

My mood suddenly lifted. "Really?"

She nodded. "It's quite clear. I'm glad you quit your job, though. You'll treasure the memories you built with him."

A month before school I decided that going to work really was silly. I didn't need the money, and Alice convinced me that I would regret not spending time with Charlie. The thing is, I think she actually enjoyed fishing with him where I found it barely tolerable. Still, there was no denying that he appreciated the effort, although he was bemused as to why none of the fish were biting on Alice's hook.

"We have company," Edward whispered in my ear, directing my gaze beyond my father. "I wonder if they had as much difficulty as we did."

I couldn't help but laugh. It was a rare sunny day in Seattle, and trying to arrange the vampires getting out of the car so that they remained in shadow had kept me in stitches. We ended up really frustrating my father by driving past the unloading zone to where incoming passengers were being picked up, forcing us to have to walk back the length of the airport. Thankfully Jacob was willing to park the cars. I watched him come and stand in line behind the two vampires and all three of them curl up their noses at the smell.

"How did they park?" I asked.

"Let's just say a towing company is going to find out they have a stolen car on their hands.

"Next," the officer called, reaching for my ID and ticket. After careful perusal he made a mark and called to the next in line.

"Edward…" Alice started, but he cut her off.

"On it. Bella, I need you to faint."

"What?"

"They're going to ask me to go through that new x-ray machine, and, well, we aren't permeable to x-rays so they'll only get an outline like I'm lined with lead," he explained hurriedly in my ear. "We need a distraction, do you mind if I make you faint?"

"How will you do that?" I asked and watched a gleam come into his eye.

Leaning forward he pulled me into his arms. I was aware of Alice's snicker but even it faded away as his hand trailed down my spine and his head lowered to mine. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" he asked, placing a light kiss on my forehead, cheeks, nose, before barely ghosting over my lips.

My hands gripped his arms as I gasped, breathing him in, relishing the scent. His lips trailed along my jaw to just below my ear, where he breathed my name. A line of fire traced back to my lips when he finally placed his lips firmly on mine. The hand at the bottom of my spine pushed in, pressing me against his body. The room began to spin, the feel of his lips and the smell of his breath making it impossible to think.

"Bella? Bella!" he cried as my entire body sagged. "Officer, help…"

"What's the problem" I heard a feminine voice ask.

"She seems to have fainted," Edward replied as he lifted me off the ground. "I'm terribly sorry to ask, but do you think I can carry her over to the seats over there? You can take a wand to us if you like. Here, Alice, Jasper, can you take our bags?"

"Excuse me folks, we need to get these people through," the woman said as I allowed my head to loll about on his shoulder.

"Don't act, Bella," Edward whispered to me. "You're not very good at it. I could kiss you again if you need." I opened one eye and glared at him, the room still spinning just beyond forcing me to close it again.

"Is she coming around?" the woman asked. "Is she diabetic?"

"She's not diabetic, but she also hasn't eaten in a while," Edward answered her.

"Bella?" Alice said beside me, "I have some juice."

I opened both eyes and noticed that things seemed to mostly be staying in place. The juice did sound really good. I was surprised to see my hand shaking as I reached for it, and allowed Alice to place the straw between my lips. It was ice cold, helping me to wake even further.

Taking the risk of looking around I could see one of the TSA agents, an older woman with a smiling face and gray hair. She must be the one that cleared the way for me. "Do you think you can stand, dear? I'm afraid I do have to wand you before I can let you into the terminals."

"Yes," I muttered, struggling weakly on Edward's lap to sit up. With a little help I was on my feet, blushing beet red at the spontaneous applause of the other passengers. The officer quickly ran the wand over me before repeating it on Edward.

"Do you need a cart to get to your gate?" she asked, concern lacing her voice. "Are you sure you're all right to fly?"

"I'm fine," I muttered, not missing the rolling of Edward's eyes. "No, really, I am. I just can't remember when I last ate."

"Yesterday breakfast," Jasper supplied, handing me a bag that smelled divine. Opening it up I saw a bagel sandwich with eggs and bacon. "Alice told you to eat this morning."

"I know," I said, remembering her giving me a pointed look when I said I was too nervous to eat.

"Well, you're all cleared to go," the officer said with a smile. "Oh, and young man?" she added, turning to Edward. "Next time you kiss her like that, be sure she's eaten recently."

"Yes, ma'am," he answered with a cheeky smile.

* * *

><p>Happy Groundhog Day! Note: that's not Ground Hog Day. We're celebrating an animal seeing its shadow, not ground pork - Saw this on twitter today and laughed. I thought I'd share.<p> 


	33. Chapter 33 Sip

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Sip

* * *

><p>"This is a cottage?" I asked as I looked at the house in front of me. It was two stories, the façade covered in rounded, grey river stones, with a huge oak door. Bay windows jutted out from rooms on either side of the front door, giving it a pleasing, balanced look.<p>

"Granted it's small compared to that monstrosity," I added, waving to where the main house was. It had a somewhat matching façade, in that it was made of river rocks, had a huge oak door and bay windows on either side. But, where the cottage only had one window on each side, that house had four, and its door was double wide. I'd never seen a six-car garage before, but it was dwarfed by the house surrounding it.

"Go inside and look," Alice urged, handing me a key. Turning to Jacob and Marta she gave each of them a set of keys as well. "Jacob, the barn is just over behind those trees, and you can see we had a path made to connect the two buildings. It leads directly from your front door to the cottage's kitchen."

"That's appropriate," Marta teased, poking Jacob in the stomach. Even Jacob laughed, fully agreeing.

The cottage was beautiful. It was like a fairy tale come true, only with all the modern conveniences. Light sconces that looked like they held candles actually contained warm-colored LEDs, which shed a comforting glow over the rooms. Huge rugs cover a wooden floor, over which are arranged furniture that seems incredibly soft.

Marta and I look at each other, and reach out to hold hands as we pull one another from one room to the next. We laugh over the large array of beauty products in the bathrooms, teasing Alice that we may not be vampires but we didn't think we were that ugly. She assures us she only bought what she saw we'd like.

The kitchen has been fully stocked with the same food that could be found in my father's house, as well as what must be recommended by a nutritionist. It's quite an eclectic mix of junk, heavy, and healthy foods. We both refuse a sip of wheat-grass juice, no matter how much she tells us that the girl at the health food store said it was essential for balanced nutrition. I told her she really needed to trust her psychic abilities more and know we wouldn't like that.

We found Marta's bedroom next. It was decorated in warm peach tones, her favorite color. A massive four-poster bed was draped with white netting over a wooden floor that was bleached almost white. The ceiling had a faint blue tinge to it, which was mirrored in the pattern on the sitting chairs that faced out a window from which we could see the barn. "It's like home," Marta whispered. I knew she was from the Mediterranean side of Spain, right on the sea, and it was easy to picture this as a room in a villa. Tears came to her eyes as she dropped my hand and gave Alice a hug, thanking her profusely, not even realizing she slipped into Spanish until Alice answered her in that language.

Now I was curious to see my own room. Unlike Marta, I didn't have a favorite color, it changed with my mood. I sincerely hoped she didn't use some type of mood paint on the walls that shifted like a mood ring. Thankfully it didn't exist, something I was about eighty percent sure of.

I left Marta admiring the paintings of the sea spread throughout her room and the sea shell decorations in her en suite bathroom to find my room. Alice grandly opened the door for me and I gasped.

It was true that I had no favorite color, decoration scheme or artifact, but this room was perfect. The walls were painted a medium blue; Alice informed me it was Edward's favorite. All the woodwork was trimmed in bright white, giving it the feel of a room found in regency England. Bright yellow daises winked at me from the dormer window that overlooked the main house, and my chairs were patterned in blue and yellow to coordinate. The wood of my floor was as dark as Marta's was light, bringing to mind the dark rock islands off the coast of Washington.

Along one full wall were built-in bookcases. I recognized all my books from school, as well as others that I had copies of in my father's house. In one shelving unit there appeared to be a ton of old books. I pulled one out and carefully opened it. "Alice, where did you get this?" I asked as I realized I was holding a first-edition copy of Wuthering Heights.

"There was an estate sale, and all those books came from it," she told me, reaching for another book. "It was obvious the woman's grandson had no idea the treasure he had on his hands. He only asked for a hundred dollars for the entire collection."

"Please tell me you gave him more than that," I said as I carefully replaced the book and began to scan the titles. There seemed to be entire collections from Jane Austen, the Bronte sisters, Mark Twain, Charles Dickens and more.

She gave a delicate snort. "I wrote him a check for three million dollars and told him I was ripping him off. He asked if I was insane to pay that much for some old books, and I tried to explain their real worth to him, but I think he was too busy looking at all the zeros on the check."

"Alice, is this?" I asked, trailing off as I showed her what I was holding.

"Yep, that's F. Scott Fitzgerald's signature. I recognize it." She started to point out other things in the room, the doors to the closet, where the bathroom was, but I was enraptured with the books. "There's a third bedroom, when you can tear yourself away. I thought your dad would like it when he visits this Christmas. Your mom and Phil will, of course, stay in the main house."

"Wait, what? My parents are coming for Christmas?" I asked her, gently putting away the book I was holding. I needed to purchase some cotton gloves before I touched them again.

"Well, of course. They're going to want to be here for Jacob and Marta's wedding."

* * *

><p>My grandmother had a 'cottage' on the Connecticut shore in Old Saybrook. It had four bedrooms, three and a half baths, a beautiful kitchen, family room, and porch. There were hardwood floors throughout, gorgeous bathrooms with claw-footed tubs, and it was decorated as befit a house by the sea (her favorite color was yellow). And yes, it was smaller than the house my father grew up in, since it was just the summer house. Dang inheritance taxes...there was almost nothing left once the government took most of her estate (she tried to give some of it away to charity, there's a library named after her in Massachusetts). My summer house is the same size as my winter house. Of course, that's because it's the same house, and about half the square-footage of my grandmother's cottage.<p>

I guess I shouldn't complain, I got my grandfather's 1974 Buick Apollo that needed new leaf springs and hadn't had the oil changed in ten years, and saved her china and crystal from being sent to the Salvation Army (yes, I still have it). Guess where I stand on the subject of inheritance taxes! LOL!


	34. Chapter 34 Pliant

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Pliant

* * *

><p>The great thing about vampires and werewolves is the speed. It only took minutes to get the luggage unpacked. Jacob winced a few times as Alice sped by him, back and forth between the bag on the bed and the closet filling with clothes. Marta and I tried to help, but it was obvious she was merely tolerating our involvement. Eventually we sat on the bed to get out of the way.<p>

We all went to see the barn once Marta and I were unpacked. It didn't look like anything had changed on the outside, but as soon as we walked in it Jacob let out a low whistle. Inside was the ultimate man-cave. A great room greeted us, the walls and floor polished to a shine. Somehow I knew we'd never find a splinter anywhere. Huge rugs delineated rooms in the open space, making the flow from the living room to the dining room and on to the kitchen smooth. Everything was decorated in warm tones, so that while somewhat dark it was still rather cheery.

Jacob's bedroom was built into the loft overlooking the main area below with a circular staircase connecting the two floors. Marta raced up the steps behind Jacob to see what had been done and let out a squeal. I looked over to Edward in question, but he just winked and whisked me up the stairs. What I saw brought tears to my eyes.

On one knee was Jacob, holding a small box, looking at Marta with so much hope and love it took my breath away. He didn't even say anything before Marta was nodding silently, her own tears coursing down her face. With a grateful smile he stood, opened the box and extracted the ring. Their lips met as he slid it onto her finger.

"Let's give them some space," Edward whispered in my ear as he pulled me away. Twining his fingers in mine he led me from the barn to the cottage, smiling slightly. "I think that went well."

"You knew?" I asked, shocked he hadn't told me.

"Of course. Who do you think bought the ring? With Alice's help, of course."

"How could Alice help?" I asked. "I thought Jacob obscured her vision."

He let out a laugh. "She cheated. She had me ask Jacob which ring, then he left, and then she thought about Marta wearing it." He let out another chuckle. "It was very convoluted, but effective."

I nodded my understanding, trying very hard not to wish Edward would ask me. He didn't often kiss me, so I suppose marriage was quite a big step. Instead I sat at the desk and booted up my laptop, efficiently set up by Edward, complete with secured wi-fi, with the intent of email my parents to let them know of the engagement.

"The hardest part was figuring out how he would propose," Edward continued, lying on the bed behind me. "There was simply no way for Alice to see around him to see what would work. The imprinting came in handy there, because it pulls him in the direction he should go."

"Mmhmm," I replied, opening up the web browser.

"Bella," he whispered into my ear, making me jump at his sudden closeness. With a finger under my chin he turned my head until his lips hovered over mine. "Do you know how much I love you?"

My heart stopped as I gasped at his words, then instantly restarted, hammering in my chest when his lips touched mine. Without knowing I was moved I felt the bed at my back as he lay beside me, his lips never moving from mine. One of his hands reached around my waist, pulling me onto my side to hold me close to his body, pinning one arm beneath my body. I was like softened butter, completely pliant in his arms.

The room began to spin slightly when he trailed kisses down my jaw. "Breathe, love," he whispered in my ear. I wove the fingers of my free hand into his hair, surprised by the softness. "One day it will be us, just not now."

That made me freeze. "What do you mean?"

He pulled up onto one elbow as I lay down onto my back. "I want to marry you, Bella, and I will." His lips curled up on one side. "If you'll have me."

The arm that had been pinned was now free so I slid it under his waist, wrapping it around him. For some reason I felt shy. "You love me?"

He rolled his eyes and rolled onto his back, looking at the ceiling for a second before turning his head to look at me. "Isn't it obvious? I followed you for a year before you even knew I was around." He moved so he was on his side again and lifted his hand to run his fingers down my cheek. "When I first encountered you it was all I could do to keep from hunting you, if you recall, but then I saw Alice's vision of us. I wanted it."

I lifted my hand to mirror his movement on my face. His skin was hard and cold, yet somehow soft, like velvet over marble. "I want it, too."

His face split in a grin. "So one day you'll marry me?"

I couldn't resist. "So one day you'll propose properly?"

"It's a promise," he said. "Don't forget to breathe." Then his lips returned to mine.

* * *

><p>Happy Monday!<p> 


	35. Chapter 35 Television

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Television

* * *

><p>It was only seconds later that Edward stopped kissing me, although the clock said an hour had passed. "Marta will be on her way soon," he whispered as he untangled our limbs. "Why don't we go and see about ordering you three some food? I'm sure you must be hungry."<p>

I lifted and eyebrow and ran my hand down his chest. His stomach muscles clenched under his tight t-shirt as he yanked my hand away and placed a kiss on the knuckles. "Behave. It's going to be a while before I trust my control enough for that. We're pushing it as it is. Come on, out of bed," he said, pulling on my hand. I had to follow, he was much stronger than me, after all, but that doesn't mean I didn't complain about it.

Edward became a whirlwind of activity in the kitchen, pulling out food and preparing it faster than my eyes could comprehend. From the ingredients he wasn't working with it appeared he was making some kind of pasta. "You know how to cook? Don't you have to be able to taste food to cook it?"

He grinned, his fingers flying as onions were almost instantly diced. "Food Network is a great source. Alice and I watched it, with her looking for what you did and didn't like, then made up grocery lists," he said, finely chopping some garlic and celery before pulling a wok out from under the counter. "You'll find the pantry and fridge fully stocked. If we missed anything, just order it and it'll be delivered."

As the wok heated with oil he pulled out a rice cooker and started the largest batch of rice it could hold. An package holding ten chicken breasts were then cut into perfect one-inch cubes and placed into a very large bag with some marinade he whipped up.

"Just how many are you planning to feed?" I finally asked. There was enough food there to keep Charlie and me fed for a month.

"Just Marta, Jacob and you," he said. "Jacob eats quite a bit. I think Billy was secretly glad he was moving east with us. His grocery bill couldn't handle much more."

"I'll have you know I brought lots of venison home," Jacob said from the doorway as he and Marta came in.

"And how often was it missing a haunch?" Edward asked as they knocked shoulders in greeting.

"Only when I was hungry," Jacob replied, giving Marta a wink.

The oil sizzled as Edward began adding ingredients for the stir fry, filling the air with a delicious aroma. Edward instructed Jacob in what to do to make dinner while I admired Marta's ring until he asked if we wanted to eat at the table or in front of the television.

"TV," Jacob said. "That way we can watch a movie." I could see a tradition in the making.

Just as we were finished eating the rest of the vampires showed up. Esme grabbed the dishes, all but begging to be allowed to wash them while Alice directed Emmett in where to move the couches.

"You know, we could just watch this in the theater downstairs in the big house," he grumbled as he balanced a sofa on one hand.

"But this way we can all sit together close, like a family," Esme said, surprising me. Looking over I could hear the dishwasher start and see the pots and pans dripping dry on a cloth on the counter. "I guess I should have dried them, but wanted to hurry over." I could hear chagrin in her voice.

"How?" I started, but Esme shook her head.

"I knew I would be faster. This way we get to relax and have fun together," she said, pulling me down beside her. Edward sat on my other side while Carlisle sat at Esme's feet. Marta and Jacob were curled around each other on a second sofa, while Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were mirroring our positions on a third.

I blinked awake a couple hours later when Edward lifted me from the couch. There was a blanket wrapped around me, and glancing forward I noticed Jacob carrying Marta up the stairs, without a blanket. "When did I fall asleep?" I asked groggily.

"After about five minutes, and three minutes before Marta did," he whispered to me as he pushed open the door to my room. "It's been a really long day, and tomorrow will be a busy day. Should I send one the girls in to help you change?"

"I'm here," Esme said from the doorway. "Alice is helping Marta." I felt like a rag doll as she quickly helped me strip from my clothes and handed me my pajamas. At least those I was able to pull on myself.

"I feel like I'm twelve again," I said with a laugh as she tucked me into bed.

Esme chuckled as well. "Well, we are fictional characters, is that enough of a bedtime story for you?"

I reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Thank you, Esme, for everything."

She sat on the edge of my bed, retaining hold of my hand. "It's you we have to thank, Bella. None of us know what you will do, only that you will somehow save us. You are so brave."

"I try not to think about it," I said. "I love you all, so I know I'll do anything, and it might be nothing."

"If it keeps us together, it won't be nothing, dear." Her free hand stroked my hair, making me miss my mother. "Edward wants to come so I'll say goodnight." With a kiss to my forehead she was gone and Edward was settling in next to me.

We lay in silence for a little while before he began to fidget. By now I knew this meant he was worried about what I was thinking. "She really wonderful, isn't she?" I asked.

He relaxed beside me. "She is. She makes Carlisle very happy, and loves to mother us all." We were quiet for a few more minutes, each caught up in our thoughts. "You're not sleeping, is there something you want to ask?"

"It's just, earlier…" my face heated at what he'd said about control before dinner.

"What?" he asked, but I shook my head. "Bella, ask me, please."

"You said something about control, and I was wondering if, maybe, someday…"

He chuckled. "Yes, Bella, someday. But it's taken me almost twenty months to get to where I can kiss you like that without fear of getting carried away, so don't hold your breath."

"At least not until I'm a vampire, too," I promised, talking around a huge yawn.

I felt his chest shake with his laugh. "Sleep, Bella," he said, placing a kiss on my forehead. "Dream of one day."

* * *

><p>When my oldest boy finally flew the nest my grocery bill dropped $600month. I'm not even kidding. He was 5'11" and about 125 pounds, too. I couldn't keep that child fed, so I really understand the wolf pack eating a ton.


	36. Chapter 36 Braid

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Braid, staid, paid

* * *

><p>I thought my first year at Dartmouth was tough. I thought I studied hard. I thought I wrote a ton of papers, turned in piles of assignments, read thousands of pages, and that it couldn't get any worse.<p>

I thought wrong.

"How am I supposed to memorize all of this?" I screamed, barely restraining my desire to chuck my textbook across the room. Edward smiled at my outburst, annoying me further. "Oh, you can smile, you have perfect recall. Do I? No. I have to cram all this stuff into my brain…"

My rant was cut off when he moved blindingly fast, picking me up, depositing me on my bed, and kissing me before the last word left my mouth. I pushed against his chest for a minute, wanting to finish my homework, but he grabbed my hands and pinned them in one of his above my head. He wrapped his other hand around my waist, pulling me close. It wasn't long before the fight, angst, or even memory of my frustration left me.

"Feeling better?" he asked when my body relaxed against him.

"Well, I'm still frustrated, just in a different way," I said. I let out a sigh and lay back on the bed. "Why is school so hard?"

"A couple reasons. First, they want you to learn a great deal of material. Second, they want you to learn to pick out what's really important. Third, they're testing your dedication to getting a degree; will you stick it out or give up. Fourth…"

"That's more than a couple," I said huffily.

"_Fourth_, they will make it easier in the next two years. Well, the material is harder, but they're more willing to work with you." He smiled down at me, pulled his hand from my waist and brushed his knuckles down my cheek. "It also teaches you how to think, jump through hoops, and persevere. You're doing fine. Finals are next week, then the wedding, and then you have a couple weeks to relax. It'll be here sooner than you realize."

He was right. The girls spent dead week getting fitted for dresses, cleaning the barn, house and cottage in preparation for the influx of guests, and finalizing details with the caterer. Granted, it was mostly Alice doing the work, since she insisted we had to study and she didn't need to sleep so didn't need our help.

The boys spent the time hunting, fetching things for Alice, picking up people from the airport and keeping Jacob away from Alice so she could see. Carlisle paid for everyone's plane tickets as a wedding present, much to the delight of those coming from across the Atlantic. Jasper took over making sure Jenks had all the legal issues with Marta's immigration handled. He and Edward even went with Jenks, Jacob and Marta to meet with the immigration officer who had to certify that it was a real wedding and not so she could get a green card. They also made sure there weren't any issues with her family getting visas to attend the wedding.

"The guy was actually shaking," Jacob said around his laughter as he told me about the meeting. "Jasper told me the officer was feeling smug so he zapped him with fear just as Jenks was telling the guy what kind of lawsuit he'd be facing if we were turned down. It was the craziest thing ever, because as soon as he agreed, Jasper hit him with this warm, peaceful feeling. Actually, he sent that one to all of us. I swear if anyone else walked in at that moment they would have thought we were all stoned." Everyone busted out laughing, but that could have been because Jasper was still in the room.

Finally the big day arrived. Since Marta was from a staid Catholic family her dress was very conservative, but because Alice was involved it was very beautiful. The style was 1950s retro, and looked as if it was based on the dress in The Sound of Music. Only, Alice added a lace overlay that made the satin underneath almost sparkle like stars when the light hit it just right. The bridesmaids' dresses were exact duplicates of the wedding dress, except tea length with silver bodices and navy skirts.

We all carried white roses, the bride's bouquet trimmed in white and the bridesmaids' in navy and silver. The flowers and ribbons were also woven into the braids we all wore. Alice and Rosalie moved at vampire speed getting us and each other ready until the mothers arrived.

"Oh, you girls came over quite early?" Renee asked as Alice danced over with her dress.

"Yes, they've been here a while so I could focus on the moms," Alice said, then repeated in flawless Spanish to Marta's mother before whisking them away to get ready.

Sitting carefully so as not to wrinkle our dresses, Marta and I took a few minutes to relax. "Are you nervous?" I asked.

She smiled beatifically. "Not in the least. Do you think you will be when it's your and Edward's turn?"

I thought about it for a second before smiling and shaking my head. "Only about tripping on my dress."

We chatted about finals and papers until our mothers appeared. Renee was standing in for Jacob's mother and looked beautiful in her navy dress. Marta's mother was wearing silver. We were all gushing over each other when a timid knock came and Edward poked his head in the door. "Ready ladies?" he asked. The rest of the women answered but I could only gape.

He was wearing a black tux, perfectly cut to his body, with a white shirt and silver tie, and looked like he stepped off the pages of a magazine. Spotting me his eyes widened, and he quickly came over to help me to my feet. "You look lovely," he said as he wrapped his arms around me and barely touched my lips with his.

"Don't muss her," Alice chided, grabbing his arm to yank him away. "I didn't work all that time so you could ruin my masterpiece."

"Oh leave them be," Renee said, in turn tugging on Alice. "I think it's sweet."

"It'll be sweet after the pictures," Alice told her. "Now we need to get you all loaded into the limo." My mother snapped a salute, laughing when Alice stuck her tongue out at her.

Edward let us know that the other guys were going with Jacob to the church, and managed to only scare Marta's mother once with his driving. The mothers decided to embarrass Marta by giving rather personal advice, but I was redder than she was and Edward looked decidedly uncomfortable. His eyes flickered between me and the road repeatedly, but when we pulled up to the church his entire body went stiff as Alice let out a hiss.

Surprised by their reaction I looked to see where they were staring. Marta and I both let out a gasp when we saw Jane and Demetri on the church steps.

* * *

><p>You can tell when I'm not as busy at work because the chapter gets written there and posted much earlier! Not sure how long this will last, but plan to take advantage of it.<p> 


	37. Chapter 37 Melt

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Melt  
><strong>Dialogue Prompt<strong>: "I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet," he said.

* * *

><p>"What are they doing here?" I asked Alice as we pulled to a stop in front of Jane and Demetri.<p>

"They aren't the only ones," Alice said, pointing to the side of the church. As Demetri opened the door for us I opened my eyes to a reality I hadn't considered. I'd seen some of these vampires on campus, and not recognized them for what they are. "They are watchers. Some have been around since the first time Jane was here, but they didn't follow us to Washington."

"Why not?" I asked.

"You're not very observant," Jane said, her tone bored. "It took Demetri some time to track you there, but once we found you we've been watching." She turned to glare at the other limousine pulling up. "The wolves were difficult, but Aro said we must abide by the treaty. Sad, they'd make great sport." A shiver ran through me at the thought of the tribe, people I loved, being attacked by Jane.

"It's unlucky for the groom to see the bride before the wedding," Alice said, gesturing to Marta shivering beside her. "We need to get the humans inside."

Jane looked us up and down and turned to walk into the church. "You're looking well," Demetri said as he fell into step beside me.

"As are you," I added conventionally, wondering at his motivation for speaking to me. He never had before.

He gave a laugh. "Until I'm a pile of ashes, I always will, Bella."

"Can you answer a question?" I asked, keeping an eye on Jane as she took a seat on the right side of the chapel as if a friend of the groom. The irony made me bite my tongue. Demetri tilted his head as if listening. "Why the interest in the Cullens and me?"

"I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet," he said. Pointing out each in turn he explained. "Alice is a psychic, able to see the future. Aro would dearly love to know the consequences of his actions before he makes them. Jasper is an empath, able to make anyone feel wanted or hated just from his own urging. It would give Aro power over people he tries to manipulate. Edward can hear thoughts from afar, so no need for touching someone." He could see my confusion so added, "Aro can read every thought you've ever had by touching your hand."

He gestured to the rest of the coven. "These others aren't talented, per se, but there is great beauty, great strength, great compassion and great love." He stopped and looked down at me. "And then there is you."

"Me? What about me?" I asked, astonished.

"I can't feel you, your presence, find your mind to track you. It makes us curious." With a wink he left me standing, frozen, in the aisle as he took his seat next to Jane. It was only Alice grabbing my arm to pull me forward that broke me from my shock.

"Ignore them," Alice said, but I knew she was hiding something from me.

Despite the specters of doom watching from the back of the chapel causing everyone to be tense the wedding was truly lovely. Marta melted when Jacob recited the vows he had written, promising to love and cherish her until their death. Her parents were confused when he mentioned that she was his true wife, after the ceremony asking if he had been married before. Edward explained that it was a tribal promise that he would never see another woman the way he sees Marta, and they were mollified.

Jane and Demetri were gone when the couple walked back down the aisle, but left a gift from Aro. Alice told them to wait until they were alone to open it, and Marta immediately asked if it were dangerous. Alice laughed and told them that no, it wasn't, but it shouldn't be shared with family.

The reception was fun. Apparently the Spanish really know how to throw a party and have it last all night. I was dead on my feet while Marta's parents were doing a tango, much to the delight of our college friends. I made the mistake of laughingly saying I'd like to try that one day, because Edward figure there was no better time than the present. Charlie wasn't amused when Edward caught my leg up around his hip to pull me across the floor.

Later in the bride's dressing room Marta and I stood staring at the gift from Aro. It was a square box, ornately decorated with white paper and navy ribbons. "Should I open it?" Marta asked.

"How else will you send a thank you note?" I answered, making her laugh. We called Jacob into the room, and together they pulled the ribbon tying the box closed. It fell open, revealing that it was an intricate puzzle. Putting it back together would be very difficult, but that wasn't what was most surprising.

In the box was a necklace. White gold with huge emeralds all along the chain led to a point that was joined to hold a diamond. Below that was a hexagon, diamonds and small emeralds creating a design with the largest emerald I'd ever seen resting in the middle.

"It belonged to the Maharani of Kapurthala," Carlisle said. "She was Spanish and married an Indian prince. I wonder how Aro got hold of it."

"Why couldn't I show my family?" Marta asked.

"Because it's thought to be part of the Crown Jewels," Carlisle answered her. "You can always tell them it's a reproduction."

"You have a plane to catch!" Alice announced, handing them both a suitcase. Because of Marta's immigration status it was decided that they shouldn't leave the country. Alice was quite fond of pointing out that Hawaii was part of the United States and they would like visiting the houses the Cullens owned. Why they had houses in sunny Hawaii was something I didn't understand, despite Edward's innocent claims that it was a good investment.

When it was my turn to hug them both goodbye tears sprang to my eyes. "I'm going to miss you," I cried onto Marta's shoulder.

"Class starts in a month, we have to be back for that," she replied, wiping away her own tears.

We waved them off, tossing bird seed as they ran to their car.

* * *

><p>I got the feeling from the books that Bella and Demetri would be friends if not for the whole Cullen vs Volturi thing. Sorry no update yesterday, I was slammed at work and crashed when I got home.<p> 


	38. Chapter 38 Crest

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Crest

* * *

><p>With Marta and Jacob on their honeymoon life settled down a little. My classes were over for a few more weeks, leaving me free time to visit with my parents and Phil. Carlisle and Esme had asked them all to stay for the holidays, to which they readily agreed, filling the huge house with laughter.<p>

"I honestly didn't think anyone could cook worse than your mother," Charlie whispered to me over a dinner Alice prepared. "I don't think her parents are even eating any of it." There were only humans at the table at the moment. I didn't want to tell them what the Cullens were actually doing with their meal and that there was no way they would like it, even if it was perfect.

"She tried, dad," I whispered back, trying not to laugh when Alice stuck her tongue out at me from the kitchen where my father couldn't see. Charlie would be upset if he knew she could hear him. "Edward made dessert. We can hope it's edible."

"If not, I'm game for going out shopping for a tree. We can make a stop by McDonald's on the way," he offered.

"Can we come along?" Phil asked, pushing the remnants of his meal around his plate. The food was an interesting combination of raw and burned. I thought Alice would be able to see something like this, but it seemed cooking wasn't something she was used to watching.

"Sure. We'll call purchasing the tree our thanks for them asking us to stay," Charlie said, giving him and my mom a wink.

Edward picked that moment to bring out the dessert. It was a huge coconut cake. When he cut into it I could make out six layers of cake, separated by layers of coconut crème, iced with a white frosting and topped with toasted coconut. "If this doesn't taste as good as it looks I might cry," Charlie whispered to me. The corner of Edward's mouth twitched as he tried not to smile.

Thankfully it was delicious. Charlie even ate two pieces as Edward and I split one. "Do you still want to run by McDonald's?" Edward asked me quietly.

I nodded. "I need something to cut the sweet."

His eyes shifted down to my lips and his face drew closer. "Hmm, I might have an idea."

"Enough of that," Renee said with a laugh from across the table, using her fork to point at us. "We all know you two love each other, but we're trying to eat cake here, and that's sweet enough."

Carlisle and Esme laughed as they walked into the room, followed by the rest of the Cullens. Emmett cut himself a thick slice of cake, looking pointedly at Jasper. It seemed another bet was in the works when Jasper smiled and took the slice. "Ready? Go!" Emmett said, diving in with gusto.

"Charlie, Esme and I were thinking about going hiking in the woods to find a tree," Carlisle said, pulling my parents attention away from the fracas happening at the other end of the table. "Would you be interested in going with us to pick one out? We could find a small one for Bella's cottage as well."

"Why do I need a tree?" I asked. All activities were done at the big house, and so far only I was sleeping there. My parents didn't need to know that Edward joined me every night.

"To make it festive, Bella," Alice chimed in, looking with disgust at her partner. Then again it might not be because he was eating cake, considering I could feel waves of revulsion coming from Jasper, obviously using his gift to make Emmett too sick to keep eating. Even my parents were setting down their forks. A quick hiss from Edward made him stop.

"Edward, why don't you, Alice and Jasper go search out a tree for the main house?" Carlisle said, ignoring the feeding frenzy. "I'll take Bella's parents, Emmett and Rosalie to find one for Bella's cottage."

"Done!" Emmett said, slamming his fork down and calling our attention to them. I think I heard the table creak, and definitely saw Esme wince when he did that. Jasper held up his empty plate with a smug smile. "You cheated," Emmett fussed standing up from his chair. "Show me your napkin."

Jasper shook it out. "I'm faster, admit it." My mother's laugh and guilty look made me look at her, but she shook her head with a wink.

"I think you cheated, and that Renee is in on it," Emmett said with a hearty laugh as he moved around to where my mother sat. "So, Renee, did you help Jasper cheat?" His voice was almost a purr as he bent close to my mother. "I won't be upset if you did, but will share my winnings if you fess up."

My mother gave him her most innocent expression. "I'm sure I have no idea what you mean."

Emmett's eyes narrowed. "Fine. If that's how you want to play it. Make sure Jasper pays you well." He stood up straight again and clapped his hands. "Let's go find a tree!"

After bundling up so much I could barely move my arms Edward put me up on his back, something Charlie rolled his eyes at. Jasper and Emmett picked up long bags with the Cullen crest emblazoned on them and slung them over their shoulders. "New wager, Emmett," Edward called as our group set off into the woods. "Whoever gets back with their tree first, in an acceptable condition for Alice, doesn't have to help with the rest of the decorations."

"You're on! Wait…" Emmett's voiced trailed off as Edward took off like a shot into the woods. The cold air burned my cheeks and made my eyes water, but I loved it. It felt as if we were out for a gentle walk except for the wind and the trees flashing by like they were shot from a gun. I could see Alice and Jasper running along beside us and hear their laughter as they jumped over rivers and huge logs.

Edward's head turned quickly in their direction, followed by a surge of speed as he rushed forward. After another minute he came to abrupt halt next to his siblings. I was the only one panting, trying to catch my breath from the exhilarating ride.

Alice was looking up at a spruce that was at least twenty feet tall. "It's perfect," she said, and from the faraway look in her eyes I knew she was picturing it exactly in the house.

"How do we get it back without surprising the humans?" Jasper asked. For some reason this made me smile. He already thought of me as one of them.

Alice trilled a laugh. "They'll be so surprised by Emmett they probably won't think about it for a few weeks."

Jasper pulled a massive axe from his bag. In four strokes the tree came crashing down, only to be caught by Jasper, Edward and at the very tip, Alice, as I stood watching. "Bella, climb up on the tree," Alice said, pointing to where I should sit.

"Won't I fall off?" I asked, but she shook her head and pointed emphatically. It was all I could do to hang on as they took off running again. When we returned to the house Edward had to peel my hands off the branches. Alice and Jasper cut off the bottom branches and shaped the trunk to pull up water before setting it up in the largest tree stand I'd ever seen. They barely lifted it into place when the other group came trouping in with the tree for my cottage.

"You guys must have found one really close," Phil said as he and the other men carried it out the back towards my cottage. "I swear, we were trooping around the woods for over an hour before we found this one."

Emmett just glared at Edward.

* * *

><p>Apparently I was in a fluffy mood this afternoon...<p> 


	39. Chapter 39 Red

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Red  
><strong>Dialogue Flex<strong>: "My heart belongs to you," she said.

* * *

><p>The houses were decorated with pine boughs, tied with red bows and festooned with white LED lights that twinkled like stars. The most entertaining part of all of it was watching the dance Alice did between getting everything up as fast as she could while still not attracting too much attention to just how fast she moved. Edward told me she would be in the middle of hanging up lights, only to take them down again when she had a vision of Charlie asking her how it all had happened so fast.<p>

"I don't know you humans stand it," she complained to me. "It takes you so long to put it up, and then so long to take it all down, how do you enjoy it in between?"

"Satisfaction in a job well done?" I offered, but she shook her head and went back to work.

The meal fell to me, since I was the only human who could cook. Edward helped, but I shooed Alice from the kitchen when I caught her adding butter to the rib roast. It didn't matter if Paula Dean said butter made everything better, it wasn't going on the roast.

Carlisle took the rest of the group shopping, leaving us in peace to get everything prepared. Edward found it amusing that I cooked all day on Christmas Eve, but I liked to relax on the big day. When the pies were cooling, the roast was prepped, and the casseroles were ready for the oven, Edward walked me back to my cottage. He was quiet as he took my hand and led me up the stairs to my room.

"Are we going to make out?" I asked, getting a laugh.

"Maybe, but we have to take care of something first," he said, pulling me onto the bed beside him and dialing his phone.

I watched the display light up and heard the voice on the other end answer. "Why are you calling Jacob?" I asked.

"Hey Bells!" Jake shouted. "We're messing up Alice!" He was entirely too happy about this.

"How?" was all I got out before Edward put the phone in my hand and reached under the bed to pull out a box. "What?"

"Alice's present, from Jasper," Jacob explained as Edward quickly wrapped it with paper he got from my desk. "We tested it out before the wedding. Jasper decided to get Alice's shoes, but did so while I was at home and talking to him on the phone. Remember she was surprised he remembered? Well, we decided it worked, so he went shopping again, with me on the phone, and got her a necklace. Now Edward is supposed to be wrapping it?"

"He is," I said with a laugh. Oh, this could be fun.

"Good. Marta wants to talk to you, but we don't know if having me close to the phone works or if we both have to be on it. So, we're not taking chances. You can talk to her later." He then went on to describe all the things they'd done on their honeymoon that are appropriate to share. It seems he talked her into skydiving, horseback riding, helicopter rides, scuba diving and kayaking. Marta wasn't an outdoorsy person, so I was in hysterics listening to him describe her reactions to each activity.

"Has she asked for a divorce yet?" I asked as Edward deftly tied a perfect bow.

"About a hundred times," he said with a laugh. "Usually followed by death threats."

"Done," Edward said, reaching for the phone. "Now we need to go on a little walk." They chatted about the classes Jacob would be taking in the spring, apparently he had finally been accepted, followed by what I was cooking, what they were doing for Christmas, and any other topic under the sun. They weren't sure if they needed to have constant communication going or not, but again weren't willing to risk it until Edward stuck the package by the trunk at a height Jasper could easily reach.

Then Edward hung up the phone. "Hey, I was going to talk to Marta," I fussed, giving him a small pout.

He grinned. "I thought you were going to make out with me?" he asked, holding out his hand, asking me to take it. Marta smarta.

Christmas dawned beautifully. A light snow was falling, making the grounds look magical. The smell of cinnamon buns baking greeted my nose, informing me that Edward had been busy during the night. But the best of all was that same man in my bed, lightly kissing me awake.

"Morning," I breathed out between kisses.

"Mmm," he replied. "It most definitely is. People are moving at the house, should we go and open presents?"

I snuggled down more into the covers, wrapping my arms around him. "I have my present right here."

"Corny, but…" he stopped kissing me, and then laughed when I pouted but didn't return. Instead he left the bed and was back in one of his blindingly quick moves. "Now you do have your present here." There was a small box on my right knee.

My breath froze in my lungs. "What is it?" I asked in a whisper.

"Open it," he said just as quietly, moving so he was slightly behind me and wrapping his arm about my waist.

I just stared at the little box. "Is it what I think it is?"

"Yes." After another minute he shot his hand out and removed the paper. A tear coursed down my cheek as he opened it to a beautiful ring. "It was my mother's, but if you want something different…" I stopped him by placing my finger on his lips.

"It's perfect." He took the ring from the box and held it up, his eyes asking the question. I nodded, hiccupping a sob of happiness as it slid onto my finger. "This is going to kill Charlie for sure."

Edward pulled me in closer to his body. "No, but he will have a few more grey hairs tomorrow." We sat there for a moment looking at the ring on my finger. It split the light into a rainbow on the far wall, so I twisted my hand as I watched in wonder. "They're waiting for us."

"I should get dressed."

"I'll wrap up the rolls," he said with a kiss to my temple. Then his face split into a grin. "Do you have any idea how happy this makes me?"

I let out a laugh and placed my hand over my heart. "Yeah, I think I do."

When we got to the house Alice danced over to me and grabbed my hand, shrieking with joy. She was soon joined by all the other women, oohing and awing over my ring. Charlie looked like he was eating something sour, but gave me a hug and a kiss. "He's a good guy from a good family. You chose well," he said, and for him that was complete acceptance.

Gifts were handed around and enjoyed, but the room froze when Jasper reached into the tree. Actually, Alice froze, causing everyone else to react the same, as she watched Jasper walk over to her. "How?" she asked, then her eyes narrowed. "Jacob." The rest of the room laughed.

She tore into the wrapping with zeal, and opened a flat, square box that held a necklace with a diamond heart. "I wanted to give you my heart," Jasper said, making my mother almost swoon.

"My heart belongs to you," she said.

"I know," he replied, taking the necklace and walking behind her to fasten it. "Now you have mine, so you won't be without."

All the couples turned to each other for a kiss. That is when I noticed Charlie pull out a cell phone and send a text. I wished Sue could have been here.

* * *

><p>Happy Valentine's Day, my lovelies! May your life be filled with love.<p> 


	40. Chapter 40 Follow

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Follow, hollow, swallow

* * *

><p>The next semester flew by in a whirlwind of homework, tests, essays, reports and wedding planning. Actually, Alice did most of the planning, I just went along with whatever she said. Edward had more input, but he also didn't have to study as hard as me.<p>

Jacob gave us permission to be married on First Beach, and since he was standing in as best man the other wolves didn't growl too much about it. When I asked him how he could make decisions for the entire tribe he blew me off with some kind of explanation that they were all brothers, and his imprint was my best friend, so they finally agreed. It worked until Edward called him out.

"It's because he's the alpha wolf, Bella," he said, ignoring Jacob's glare. "They have to follow him."

"I didn't lay down the law," Jacob argued. "I just told them it would mean a lot to me because it would mean a lot to you."

"No, you didn't, but would you have?" Edward asked, throwing a peanut across the aisle to Jacob, who caught it easily.

"No, not for something like this," Jacob said, shifting a sleeping Marta slightly so she could be more comfortable. "I've never done that. When Sam was in charge, he would, and it was a bitter pill to swallow. I swore to myself that I would never do that."

We were currently taking up the entire first class section of the airplane, flying the red-eye leg from Detroit to Seattle. My last final was yesterday, the last of all of us, and we were spending the summer in Washington. Well, the rest of the family was. Edward and my wedding was scheduled in two weeks, after which he would be whisking me off to who knows where for the summer.

I just hoped the Volturi guard couldn't follow us there. It was like always being on camera, never having a moment's peace with some vampire or another tailing us. I felt sorry for celebrities, having to deal with the paparazzi. There was currently one extra vampire on the plane, but he was forced to sit in coach. Alice had seen one joining us, which is why the entire first class cabin was booked. According to Edward he wasn't very comfortable, surrounded by tasty humans, and not a drop to drink. The Volturi frowned on vampires crashing planes.

We were met by my father, who finally seemed resolved to the idea of my wedding. Or as he liked to put it, "Proof that I'm growing old." When I pointed out that he was only as old as he felt he assured me that giving away his only child was making him feel very old. Oddly, Renee said it made her feel young again.

I blinked and my wedding day arrived.

"Bella," a voice called softly in my ear. "It's time to get up." What was strange was that it wasn't my usual alarm clock, Edward.

"Go away, Alice," I said, flapping my arm around the bed in search of a different cold, hard body.

"Nope. You need to stop your impression of a seal and get out of bed," she said, grabbing at my flapping arm. "I need you in the shower and in your comfy clothes in twenty minutes. We have a long day ahead of us."

When I didn't respond she pulled out her secret weapon. "You can't see Edward until you meet him in front of the altar. If you want to be late…"

"I'm up."

For the next three hours I was buffed, waxed, plucked, styled, made up and fed light food to keep up my stamina without making me bloat. Right after she told me to hollow out my cheeks so she could apply a little blush, she froze.

"Alice? What do you see?" I asked, suddenly alert from the look of terror on her face.

"They're here," she said, dropping the blush brush. Her empty gaze traveled from the wall to my face. "Everyone but the wives are coming."

"What are you…"

"Alice!" I heard Edward shout from outside the door half a second before it flew open, banging against the wall and hanging off its hinges. He rushed to her, grabbing her shoulders to turn her to him. "Why?" His voice was tormented, making the blood freeze in my veins.

Alice came out of her trance and focused on Edward. Her eyes darted to me and then back to him. "You can't be in here! It's bad luck!" she fussed, pulling on him.

I jumped to my feet and reached for them both. "Alice, what did you see?"

Edward's jaw ground. "Guests. They're coming for the wedding." He shook his head and looked over to me. I watched his eyes soften and begin to travel down my body. "I do hope you plan to change?"

I looked down and let out a laugh as I took in the incongruity of my made-up face, styled hair and sweats. "I'm fairly positive Alice has a dress for me," I said, picking up on his need to diffuse the tension. Still, my curiosity was burning a hole in my stomach. "Guests?"

"They want to see us married." He let out a long sigh. "If they see how close you are to Charlie it could be a good thing. From what Alice sees when they see that they'll back off."

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" I asked, looking from Alice to Edward.

"The wolves won't like it. Alice can't see this, but she's afraid it might start a war between them." He glanced over to Alice again and shook his head. "No, I don't think it would be fair to ask them to not be on the beach. It's their land."

"Should we talk to Jacob?" I asked. "Maybe he can discuss it with the pack?"

"I'll call," he said.

"Well, do it somewhere else. Bella has to finish getting ready," Alice said, pushing against him again. "No!"

I had no idea what she was saying no to, but I figured it out pretty quickly. In an instant I was in Edward's arms, his lips on mine, my body pressed against his in a way I was looking forward to repeating tonight with far fewer clothes.

"Edward," Alice fussed, and I tried to not giggle when he batted his hand at her to push her away. "I'll tell her where you're taking her later."

He lifted his lips from mine but still held me close, his eyes boring into mine. "Marry me?" he asked again.

"It's why we're here," I said breathily.

"I'll see you in an hour, then." He let out another sigh. "Don't let them frighten you, Bella. I doubt they'll cause trouble, it goes against their own rules."

"Promise?"

His fingers traced over my cheek. "I promise."

* * *

><p>I wanted to write the wedding, but Aro had other plans. Sorry.<p> 


	41. Chapter 41 Bar

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Bar

* * *

><p>Charlie looked pale. We were standing at the head of the trail that led through some trees. On the other side, friends, family, apparently the Volturi guard, and most importantly my future husband were waiting for us to walk through. I could smell the tang of the ocean and hear the waves crashing, but my focus was on my father.<p>

"Dad? Are you all right?" I asked, squeezing his arm. He winced and I realized it was his left arm. Thoughts of Alice's vision of me losing him swam through my mind. "Dad?"

"I'm fine, quit fretting," he said. That's when I noticed the red rimming his eyes. "I just don't think I'm ready for this. For some reason I thought I had more time before I gave you away. At least another year or thirty." We both chuckled as my heart clenched in a different way. I noticed him peering through the trees and could barely make out some vampires on the other side. "Gotta say the Cullens have some beautiful friends. Creepy, but beautiful."

I hiccupped a half-laugh, half-cry. As I was getting dressed Alice told me that Carlisle was introducing the Volturi to everyone. I had yet to meet them. She also told me that Aro had promised Jacob to abide by the treaty but judging from the amount of trembling going on the entire tribe was ready to bust out into fur at the slightest provocation.

Music began to play, Mendelssohn's traditional wedding march, and I noticed Charlie shake his head. "I can't believe they brought a piano to the beach," he said as we began to move forward.

"I'm just glad Rosalie is willing to play for me," I said as we broke through the trees. My eyes swept around, taking in family and friends, but resting for a moment on three ancient vampires. Their skin seemed as thin as an onion's, and every eye was black. I was greeted with smiles, but instead of instilling confidence I froze like a mouse in front of a cobra.

"Come on, Bells," Charlie said, tugging my arm. "Someone is waiting for you."

I looked out, and there, across a small river of water that Emmett had built a bridge over despite the fact that I could easily step over it, standing on a sand bar, was Edward. Reverend Webber was standing next to him, smiling, nodding at something Edward said. I couldn't get there fast enough.

Charlie's voice caught when he put my hand into Edward's, answering Reverend Webber's question of who gave this woman to be wed. With one hand holding my future I grabbed onto the man who loved me first, hugging him tight. "Thank you, daddy."

The tears that had threatened broke through Charlie's tough exterior. "I love you so much, little girl."

My eyes were only on Edward as our vows were said. When he said 'I do' the words rang with so much sincerity and love that I sobbed. As his lips touched mine, everything else faded away. There were no seagulls circling overhead, no tears being shed, no vampires threatening, only us for a blissful moment in time.

Unfortunately, Edward could still hear, so after a few minutes raised his head. I could hear tittering in the audience, but when he whispered, "I love you," I didn't care. Turning me around we went to greet our loved ones.

I was hugged until I couldn't breathe by everyone, passed along with Edward from person to person, until we stood before the three old vampires. My breath caught in my throat and I could feel Edward's tension. "Bella, please meet my…uncles. Aro, Marcus and Caius, please meet my wife."

Aro reached out his hand to me and we were suddenly surrounded by Jacob and his pack. Hostility rolled off of them in waves as the vampires of the guard took defensive positions. Charlie looked momentarily confused before he went into police officer mode and pushed his way through a couple hulking boys to stand by my side. "Is everything all right?" he asked me. "You look pale, Bells."

Aro held his hands up in supplication. "Peace, friends, I only mean to greet the lovely bride." He reached his hand out to my father. "Chief Swan, you have raised a lovely daughter," he said, taking my dad's hand, wrapping his free hand around the top of their joined ones. His face became somewhat confused as he spoke, though, tilting his head as if trying to listen to something. "What an interesting man you are."

"As are you, sir," Charlie replied, overly formal.

With a nod Aro turned to me. "Ah, the lovely Isabella. How appropriately you are named, my dear," he said, taking my hand, wrapping it with his other the same as he had my father's.

"Th…thank you," I stammered, desperately trying not to pull my hand from his.

He tilted his head again as if listening. "So much like your father, only more. I thought Jane was exaggerating, but it appears she understated things." He dropped the covering hand from our joined ones and reached for Marcus'. I watched his eyes travel around the group. "You draw love to you, Isabella. The way these people are bound to you, it's fascinating. Yet, you are silent." His eyes returned to me. "I'm so curious as to why that is."

"I don't know," I whispered.

"I wonder, would you give thought to joining us when all is done with your…education? I'm sure we could find a place for someone with your amazing talent." He looked at Edward, then behind me. Glancing back I could see Alice. "Please, bring your other loved ones. Such a talented family." His eyes bored into me. "Come to us in Italy. I really must insist."

Edward grabbed me, pushing me behind him. Alice took hold of his hands, telling him to stop, just as every member of the tribe took a threatening step forward. Looking at them I could see their hands in fists, their arms trembling with effort. The guard took another step forward as well, until the front of the line of vampires was almost toe to toe with Sam, Paul, Jacob and Jared.

Aro hissed and waved his hand. As one his guard took a step back. Meanwhile, Alice was speaking into Edward's ear, the words so fast they sounded like a hiss. Charlie's eyes were darting everywhere. He could feel a fight in the making. Then his eyes narrowed at Aro, knowing he had called his people off.

"Bella?" Aro asked quietly. "Please may I have your answer?"

My eyes went back to my father, staying there until Charlie looked at me. I pulled my hand from Aro's grasp and reached out to Charlie, and in confusion he took it. My decision was made. Turning back to Aro I answered him. "I need more time."

Aro's head inclined in agreement. "I can see how difficult it would be. Pity." His eyes travelled from one member of the Cullen coven to the next. "I will wait for you to call on me." He looked at Charlie again then turned to Carlisle. "I should have trusted your judgment in this. Forgive me. I do hope our love for each other remains as strong."

Carlisle gave him a nod. "You know the reasons I left you. Do you believe me now?"

A harsh laugh came from Aro's throat. "I always believed your sincerity, dear Carlisle, just not your ability. I will leave you alone." He turned to his guard. "Come, loved ones, it is a long journey home."

The only movement on our side was breathing as we watched the Volturi depart. When the last of them disappeared into the trees Alice let out a squeal. Grabbing me around the waist she spun me around and screamed, "You did it! You did it!"

I could see everyone relax and smiles replace the tension in people's faces. Edward pulled me from Alice's arms so he could wrap his own around me. He was joined by Marta, Jacob and the other wolves, until I was in the center of a huge group hug.

"Good thing we were here," Jacob said. "We made them stop."

Edward nodded and was about to say something, but Alice cut him off. "It's because of you that I couldn't see how things would turn out, or when, or anything more than Bella standing in front of them!"

"Please," Sam interjected, "like you needed to see that. The only important people were Bella and us."

Alice scoffed in a most unladylike fashion. "Like their afraid of a bunch of puppies."

They continued to bicker but I turned away from them when Charlie took hold of my arm. "Bella, you want to tell me what the hell just happened here?"

I gaped like a fish until Carlisle saved me. "Let's just say they are good family men, Charlie."

My dad turned to confront him. "Your family?" Carlisle nodded sheepishly. "And you invited them?"

"They keep tabs on me and would come anyway." Carlisle ran a hand through his hair, and I let out a laugh because it was so much like Edward. "Let me just say that I was with them for a time, but that life wasn't for me. I left. They let me go, but they still watch."

Charlie's eyes narrowed. "Have you done anything illegal?"

Carlisle's laugh was exuberant and carefree. He clapped my father on the back. "Loads of things, Charlie. More than you can ever imagine. But," he said, becoming solemn, "I have never killed a man. I never will. That is why I left. When I did I left the entire life behind."

My father nodded. "I believe anyone can change," he said. Letting out a huff he looked at the group. "I don't know about you, but I want some cake."

* * *

><p>Ah, cake, it solves so many problems and sticks with you forever. LOL!<p> 


	42. Chapter 42 Ticket

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Ticket

* * *

><p>The wedding reception was more jubilant than was normal for the area, mostly because we were all celebrating more than just a wedding. Within five minutes of Aro's leaving there wasn't a single vampire watcher in sight. Jacob teased that if they could just turn the Cullens back into humans than everything would be perfect, or at least things wouldn't smell as bad. I noticed the smell didn't affect his appetite any.<p>

Charlie spent the evening dancing with Sue, once his obligatory dance with me was done. Renee and Phil also twirled around the dance floor, surrounded by the Cullen couples and wolves with their imprints. It was a very happy time, but eventually the humans tired out and needed a break. Alice, naturally, planned for this.

We were all ushered into a tent with tables set up. White linens were topped with white china edged in silver. Crystal glasses rested above silver dinnerware. White rose petals were strewn around low white candles that rested on mirrors in the center of the table. Delicious smells emanated from the back of the tent where waiters in formal livery waited to serve us.

Charlie let out a low whistle as he took it all in with wide, nervous eyes. "You know it's the bride's family that's supposed to pay for all this, right?" he said to Carlisle.

"You've been to our house, Charlie, so you know money isn't an issue for us. Besides," he said, clapping my father on the back, "reining in Alice is next to impossible. It's better to just hand her the credit card and let her do what she wants."

"Her wedding must have been spectacular and cost you a fortune," Charlie grumbled.

Carlisle laughed. "Actually, they ran off to the justice of the peace. She did wear a nice, white dress, but there wasn't any party. I think she's making up for what she missed out on." Both men laughed when Alice stuck her tongue out at them.

The food was exquisite. An apple and gorgonzola salad was followed by prime rib and lobster. Champagne flowed freely as toasts were given. Alice then led us to a massive cake decorated with sugar flowers in the shapes of roses, freesia, orange blossoms and lilacs. She took great care to arrange where we stood for maximum effect for picture taking. Edward gave me a wink as he took a huge bite of confection from my hand.

More dancing followed the dinner, but I could feel the fatigue of the day settling into my body. The stress and celebration had definitely taken its toll. The fourth time I yawned as Edward tried to twirl me around ended with him lifting me into his arms. Alice was by our side in the next instant.

"Come on, time for you two to get changed," she said, directing Edward to another tent set up nearby. This one had a huge rug over the sand and a beautiful dress hanging from the braces.

"Change quickly," Edward whispered as he set me on my feet. The lightest brush of his lips across mine and he was out of my arms, going in the direction Alice pointed him.

It was a good thing there was a chair in there, because I immediately plopped into it. Alice got me out of my shoes and undid my hair, brushing it gently until I almost fell asleep. "Bella, you need to get up so I can get you changed."

I mumbled something that was incoherent to even me and allowed her to pull me up from the chair. With vampire speed she undid the buttons down my back, dropping one dress to the floor as the other came over my head. Grabbing me about my waist she lifted me up so I wouldn't have to step on the gown and set me next to my shoes. When I saw they were flats I hugged her.

"Bella?" Edward called next to the door of the tent.

"I'm decent," I answered. When he walked in my exhaustion was consumed in the fire of desire that flared across my skin, taking all nervousness away with it.

Picking up on the fact that my heart began to race and my breathing accelerated he flashed to my side. Gathering me up in his arms he carried me from the tent. We were met with a shower of bird seed, and I giggled when I saw Charlie eyeing the seagulls crying above. Edward carried me over to my parents and held me as I hugged each of them goodbye.

Settling me gently in the car Edward handed me some papers. "These are our tickets," he told me. "Hold on tight."

"Where are we going?" I asked, turning the papers around, only to find them taped closed.

"It's a surprise," he said with a wink. He hurried over to his side and climbed in. "Ready?" I nodded, and he floored it.

We flew from Seattle to New York, then to Amsterdam. "Amsterdam?" I asked.

"Just a stopover," he said, "but we are staying here overnight. We have a house."

"Of course you do," I said with a roll of my eyes. "Where don't you have a house?"

"LA," he replied, taking my hand to lead me off the plane.

We were met by a driver who took us to the Amrâth hotel, a monumental structure in the heart of the city. The lobby was covered in marble, lit by the sun filtering through some of the most beautiful art deco stained glass I'd ever seen. An obsequious clerk spoke with Edward in Dutch. When he saw my confusion, though, he greeted me in English. "Welcome to Amsterdam, Mrs. Cullen. I told your husband the Tower Suite is ready, if you would please follow Pierre?" He pointed over to a young man who had what I assumed was our luggage loaded on a trolley. I'd never seen the bags before, but they matched the one Alice gave me to carry on, so it was a safe assumption.

"Come," Edward said, reaching out his hand to me, only his tone was more of a suggestion than that of a command.

I laced my fingers with his. "Anywhere," I replied and followed him into the elevator.

* * *

><p>Remember, this story is rated T. All you married women know what goes where and how it happens, so I don't need to tell you. If you aren't married, go talk to your mother. LOL!<p> 


	43. Chapter 43 Browse

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T+, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Browse

* * *

><p>Edward squeezed a sponge, sending water over my shoulder as I leaned against him in the tub. He was being overly gentle, but that was probably because of the bruises. Looking down my body I could see the places his fingers had lingered during our first time together. My arms, shoulders, breasts, hips and thighs all showed evidence of his ardor. If I looked in the mirror I'd see another, very faint, bruise on my chin and my swollen lips. It was impossible not to smile at the memory.<p>

Unfortunately, Edward wasn't smiling. "You look like you've been beaten," he said, his voice pained.

"I feel like I've been loved," I grumped back. I was tired of this. When I woke up he was across the room, sitting in a chair, wallowing. It wasn't until he pulled back the sheet and pointed to my body that I had any idea what he was talking about. Actually, at first I thought he was unhappy with my less-than-perfectly-flat stomach.

"Love shouldn't involve pain, Bella," he said, shifting behind me. Despite his words I could feel the effect having me naked in front of him, in the tub, was having on his anatomy. Naturally, I pushed back against him there. "Don't."

I shoved away his restraining hands, turning quickly in the tub, ignoring the water that splashed over the sides. "If it doesn't involve pain, then don't hurt my feelings by rejecting me," I said, pressing my lips to his as I tried to wrap my legs around his waist.

"Bella." He sounded like he was in pain. "I don't want to hurt you again."

"Then don't tell me no," I said. He let me lift his hands from my waist and put them on the sides of the tub. "Hold on here. I want to learn about you. Can I at least touch you?"

"What if I can't control myself?" he asked, his knuckles turning white where he gripped the sides of the tub as I began to trace the muscles in his shoulders.

"All the better for me," I replied, full of snark as I lightly kissed his lips. I took my time, allowing my fingers to travel over his body, kissing his at my leisure, and trying not to giggle when I made him groan.

After a few minutes he stood up, carrying me out of the tub in his arms. "You need to stop, Bella. I know you think you're fine, but I don't."

"Why not? Aren't I the one who gets to decide if I'm fine or not?" I asked, placing the hand not trapped between our bodies on my hip. I didn't wince when I hit a bruise, I swear, although his arched eyebrow seemed to be arguing with me. "Give me one good reason why you think I can't decide this for myself."

He carried me over to the full length mirror and set me on my feet. "Why don't we count the reasons?" he asked, his fingers pointing to each bruise as he said a number. "One, two, three…" On and on he went. Only, instead of proving his point, he was having quite the opposite effect on both of us.

"Are you sure this isn't just some excuse for you to browse through my assets?" I teased, getting a smirk in reply.

"They are some mighty fine assets," he said, sliding up my body so he could wrap his arms around me. "Too bad someone damaged the merchandise."

"Well, maybe he should kiss it and make it better?" I offered. He snorted and shook his head.

"You aren't playing fair, Bella," he whispered as he complied with my request. His lips moved from one spot to the next, making me squirm with excitement and anticipation over where he'd go next. "You know this isn't making me feel any better, right?"

My only answer was a soft moan when he reached a particularly sensitive place. "Did I hurt you again?" he asked, pulling abruptly away. I shook my head and wove my fingers into his hair, returning him to where he was. "Bella, I…" I looked down to see he was warring with himself, but as soon as his eyes met mine he picked me up and rushed me to the bed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," I breathed, desperately trying to pull him against me.

"We need to meet our boat in a few hours," he said. "Do you want to do your hair?"

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

* * *

><p>I'll get to review replies, I promise. Sorry, it shouldn't have been that busy today.<p>

I did read them, though, and the majority of you want a little something, something. So I hope you enjoyed it, even if it was only a little something. xoxo!


	44. Chapter 44 Compete

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Compete, discreet, receipt

* * *

><p>"We're going on a river cruise?" I asked as Edward led me to the terminal where a large boat, or very small ship, was docked.<p>

"We're exploring Europe," he replied with a smile. "Twenty-three days going down the Rhine, the Main, and connecting to the Danube. We'll stop in cities along the way, touring museums and visiting wineries."

"I'm not old enough to drink."

"You are in Europe," he said with a wink.

We joined a queue, waiting our turn to check in. Since there was plenty of time I started to people watch. Edward stood behind me, his arms around my waist, and watched me look around at our future shipmates, the corner of his mouth turning up slightly. I knew he was hearing something amusing.

"What?" I asked, trying to see if anyone was looking at us specifically. It only took a minute to see that everyone was. "Why are they staring at us?" I whispered.

"Because we're so young. Some are amused that we're doing this for what is obviously our honeymoon. Others are annoyed, afraid the upstarts will make a ruckus and destroy their peace and quiet," he said in my ear as he pushed me forward in line. "Still others wonder what on earth we could possibly find interesting in be surrounded by people as old as them. They don't know you like old things."

"Good thing, since I married a geezer," I teased. The man in front of me heard and snorted a laugh.

"He has no idea I'm old enough to be his father," he said. Tilting his head he listened more intently. "Make that grandfather."

"You can discuss the second world war with them," I offered.

"Nah, most of these guys were in Vietnam. They'll be shocked to find out how much I know about that conflict." He took another step forward, pushing me along. I didn't want to admit I was still a little sore from this morning's activity, but I knew he could tell. The clothes I wore covered all my bruises, except one just below my ear. Thankfully it was quite pale.

When it was our turn Edward handed over his black credit card and our passports. "Yes, Mr. Cullen, we have you in the Explorer Suite," the attendant said with a smile as she handed us our room cards and a receipt for Edward to sign. "Your luggage will be delivered to your room, and you have priority boarding. I hope you and your wife have a lovely journey."

"Thank you," Edward said, giving her his trademark smile. I snickered when she looked dazzled.

We finally reached our room, and it was exquisite. Decorated in a modern style with sedate neutral colors, it oozed serenity. "We'll have to be discreet so we don't annoy our neighbors," Edward said, pointing out how thin the walls were.

"It's a good thing the bed is in the center of the suite, then," I said, walking from the veranda to wrap my arms around him. "How long before we can try that out?"

He snuggled me close. "I don't know. It would shock the poor stateroom attendant to walk in and find us so occupied." Looking over my shoulder he asked, "Why don't we check out the scenery from the verandah?"

That's where we were when our luggage was delivered. The attendant also brought us a schedule of activities, our seating assignment for dinner, a bottle of champagne, and a tray of fruit. It had been a while since I'd eaten, so I snagged a strawberry or five. Edward agreed to have him open the bottle for us, and he poured with a flourish. It seemed that Edward had taken a course in wine tasting, since he knew how to smell it, but I couldn't believe he thought it tasted any good. He handed me a glass and I suppose it was good. I didn't have much experience with these things, and it honestly tasted more like rotten fruit.

"I guess I don't have to worry about you becoming an alcoholic," he teased when I scrunched up my nose.

Sitting on the verandah we watched the hustle and bustle of the dock. Edward pointed out a few of the sights of Amsterdam that could be seen from where we were sitting. I sipped on some water, wishing there was more than fruit in the cabin.

"Hello!" an older woman's voice called. We got up and leaned around the edge, peering over to where the other suite was. A petite, white-haired woman was waving to us. "I thought I heard voices. My name's Vickie and my husband is Jimmy. We're celebrating our fiftieth wedding anniversary. I'm glad we're next to the young folk. All the old people think we're troublemakers."

Edward was grinning ear to ear. "Hello Vickie. I'm Edward, and my wife Bella."

"Well, aren't you two simply adorable? Newlyweds?" she asked. When we nodded she shook her head. "Why would you want to hang with the nearly dead?"

We both snorted a laugh. "We're both studying ancient literature in college. Bella has always wanted to tour Europe, and this seemed to combine the best of both," Edward told her.

"I hope you really are trust fund babies, because you can't make a living with that."

"I'm a trust fund baby, Bella isn't," Edward told her. "I'm also pre-med."

"Doctor, huh?" she said, eyeing him up and down. "Well, Bella, I hope you're good in bed because there are a lot of girls who'll want to compete with you for him."

I gasped a laugh, shocked by what she said, but when Edward said I was the best he ever had I smacked him. "I'm the only you ever had!"

He nuzzled my neck. "Hmm, see? The best. The only one worth marrying, so the only one worth having." I rolled my eyes at him, but had to agree.

"Vickie!" a man shouted from in their cabin. It had to be Jimmy. "You leave those young kids alone. They have better things to do than entertain a couple of has-beens."

"The only thing that has been is our sex life," she shouted back.

"That's because you're out on the verandah, woman! Get in here, and we'll do things those kids don't even know about." Edward's entire body was shaking as he tried to contain his laughter. Both of us lost it when Vickie let out a squeal of excitement, waved and ran off.

"Let's go to the observation lounge," Edward said, pulling me back into the room. "There are some things I really don't want to hear."

"Oh, come on," I said, pulling in the direction of the bedroom. "How about we give them a little competition?"

"Hmm, I like your idea much better," he said, whisking me up and depositing me on the bed in an instant.

* * *

><p>I wanna go on this cruise. You can look it up, Viking River Cruises. It only costs about $20,000, plus airfare. We can all go!<p>

Now I just need a sarcasm font.

Sorry I haven't replied to reviews. It's been crazy busy around here. Tomorrow should be quieter at work, so I hope to then. xoxo!


	45. Chapter 45 Persistent

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Persistent

* * *

><p>We were thrilled to find Jimmy and Vickie seated with us at dinner, up until Jimmy asked Edward why he wasn't eating. "I'd think a young man like you, on your honeymoon, would have quite an appetite," he said, looking pointedly at Edward's plate. "I get her not eating a lot, she's a tiny thing, but you?"<p>

"We had fruit in the room and I ate before we checked in," Edward said, right before he put a bite of food in his mouth.

"Mmhmm, right," Jimmy said, still eyeing his plate.

"Just because he doesn't eat like food is going out of style the way you do doesn't mean he isn't getting enough," Vickie chimed in. Reaching over to pat her husband's belly she added, "Did you ever consider you just might be eating too much?"

"Hey, I've got at least six thousand cheeseburgers on the boy," Jimmy protested, pushing his wife's hand away. "It takes time to build up this kind of reserve."

"Is that what we're calling it now?" she quipped with a wink before turning back to us. "Never mind him. Are you two going on to Bucharest and then doing the extended tour at the end of the cruise?"

Edward paled a bit at whatever she was thinking, so I couldn't resist asking. "What's on the tour?"

"Dracula's castle!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands excitedly. "I've always had a thing for vampires, although I think I might faint if I actually met one, so I really wanted to go to Transylvania and see it. Jimmy agreed, although I think he thinks vampires aren't real." She said the last as an aside, whispering in my ear. It was all I could do to not burst out laughing.

"I think that sounds fun, Bella," Edward said, smiling. "I'm pretty sure you have a thing for vampires."

"Oh, yes," I said, turning to him, "I most definitely like vampires."

"You're not closet Goths, are you?" Jimmy asked, pointing at us. "I knew you looked too wholesome to be true. You really prefer to drink blood, don't you?" His eyes were boring into Edward as he asked this.

"Oh, Jimmy, don't be ridiculous…" Vickie started, but Edward cut him off.

"You got it, Jimmy," he said. "We're Goths, apart from attending Dartmouth, studying ancient literature and pre-med, wearpng normal clothes, and having any tattoos or piercings. Well, except Bella's earrings."

"Now don't you feel silly?" Vickie said. "Such nice, normal kids, and you go accuse them of being Gothic."

"There's something about you, Edward," Jimmy said, looking at him shrewdly, "and be sure I'll figure it out. I'm nothing if not persistent."

Edward's laugh sounded off, but I'm sure it was only because I knew him so well that I even noticed. "I assure you, Jimmy, there's nothing to figure out."

The rest of dinner was spent discussing the next days' excursions. Three of us talked about our excitement over seeing windmills, castles, cathedrals, and everything else the cruise had to offer while Jimmy stared at Edward. At first I was nervous, but seeing this Edward leaned over and whispered, "He's way off in his surmising. I think if we find a piano I can throw him off some more. Right now he thinks I'm so pale because I spend so much time studying, and that would solidify that in his mind." Edward's phone pinged, letting him know he had a text message. After a quick glance he told me that Alice agreed with him and that I'd want an umbrella the next day.

After dinner we went up to the Observation Lounge where a piano sat unused. After a quick conversation with the bartender, asking permission, Edward sat down to play. In the months prior to our wedding he'd composed a song for me, filled with the excitement and joy of our impending nuptials, and he performed this to a standing ovation.

The days went by in a surreal bliss. Edward frequently played piano for us, usually when the sun was shining. Jimmy and Vickie went on the same excursions we did, amazed as Edward spoke flawless German, Czech and Hungarian. "Why aren't you studying linguistics?" Vickie asked him one day.

"Because I already know them," Edward answered. "Languages come easily to me. Studying them would be boring. Literature, on the other hand, tells you about the time, culture, and beliefs of the person writing. You can learn about how they think and how historical events affected them. It's a true delving into the collective and individual psyches of the times. It helps to read works in their native tongue, though. Some things don't translate directly, so I learn those as well."

"Please tell me you don't play the stock markets," Jimmy said. "With a brain like yours you'll be raking in the dough and leaving the rest of us in the lurch."

"No, I don't," Edward assured them. "Although, Alice, my sister, finds it fascinating. She's in charge of all my finances."

"That explains that credit card you've been flashing," Jimmy muttered. "And how you just whipped it out to add on to your cruise."

When he found out I would be interested Edward added another eleven day cruise to the twenty-three one we were already on, insisting we had plenty of time. We were even going to the extended tour, another three days, and visiting Dracula's castle. "Although, I think there's a coven there I might want to contact so they know I'm just passing through," Edward said. "I could ask Stefan and Vladimir to meet us at the castle and give Jimmy and Vickie a show. It's something they'd enjoy, and would annoy the Volturi."

That's how we found ourselves, in a castle, meeting two men who were the epitome of vampire stereotypes.

* * *

><p>I've never been fortunate enough to travel to this part of the world, and seeing pictures just doesn't do it justice, I'm sure. So, since my only knowledge of Germany is the language I studied in college, and my knowledge of the other countries is even more deficient, I felt uncomfortable writing about those places. Also, Baboo got me a new laptop, and I keep hitting insert instead of delete (the keys are in different places), which is driving me nuts.<p>

Now, as to the cruise. For another $4400 per person we can add that eleven days to get to Bucharest, then another $700 gets us that three day tour that takes in Dracula's castle. That puts us at about $27k plus airfare. Who's with me? Oh, I guess I should mention it's cheaper in the staterooms; these are suite prices. LOL!


	46. Chapter 46 Styrofoam

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Styrofoam

* * *

><p>"My dear boy, we've heard so much about you," an ancient said, gliding forward to greet us as if on wheels. "And you're lovely bride, whom we've been told great tales regarding." They both had skin as thin as onion skins and bright red eyes as they crowded around my hand to kiss it. One was shorter than the other, but that seemed to be the only thing that distinguished them.<p>

"I am Stefan, and this is Vladimir," the one who had spoken before said. "I see Edward has yet to give you his gift. Is there a reason for the wait?"

"Oh, we're in the room next to them," Vickie piped up, offering her hand for kissing. "I assure you, he's been giving her something." Her laughter was met with polite chuckles as Vladimir took her hand and pulled her in. "Do they pay you boys well for acting?"

Stefan shot Edward a look. "May I please introduce our shipmates Vickie and her husband Jimmy? Vickie was hoping someone would be here to play the part of vampires," Edward told him with a smirk.

Vladimir was pulling her away, toward a staircase. "I assure you, our being here has its compensations."

Edward stopped him. "Don't take her anywhere that she'll miss her flight home," he said pointedly. "She will be expected."

"Pity," Stefan said. "I was hoping they'd join us for dinner."

"Sorry, boys, gotta catch a flight at five," Jimmy said, shaking Stefan's hand. "Gotta give it to you, though. The whole get-up is really convincing. Do those red contacts bother you?"

"Red eyes do not bother us," Vladimir said, returning with Vickie to the group. "Black, however, can be rather uncomfortable."

"Please," Stefan said, waving his arm in front of him. "Let us show the castle. We know places most people never see."

"Oh," Vickie exclaimed, clapping her hands, "a private tour!"

Vladimir smiled at her as he came alongside her and directed back to the stairwell he first was pulling her toward. "This castle was built in 1212 by the Knights of the Tuetonic Order. By the end of the thirteenth century is was overrun by the Saxons who used it to protect the local town, an important place for trade."

Jimmy walked up with his wife, but I slipped back to walk with Edward and Stefan. "Vlad Tepes used this castle as the point from which he made incursions into Transylvania," Vladimir continued.

"Until he was bitten by his creator," Stefan added with a chuckle.

"You?" I asked, getting a nod in reply. "Why did you choose him?"

"Because he was bloodthirsty as a human, and I wanted a coven that could rule the world," Stefan explained as if we were discussing the weather.

"Are these real?" Vickie asked, pointing to some planters in the middle of a courtyard.

"They are. Styrofoam doesn't last for centuries," Vladimir told her.

"Did the original Dracula really impale people?" she asked, looking a little ill as she spied some timbers leaning against the walls.

"Of course. Is it really so much more brutal than what others have done? History is full of the debasement of enemies. No country is exempt, including your own," Vladimir said. "Those were brutal times, my dear lady, but even so humanity hasn't changed so very much."

"What do you mean?" I asked, getting him to turn to me.

"Husbands beat wives, parents destroy children, bombs and nerve gasses sever limbs. Torture continues today. At least my kind had a point," he said.

"Yeah, I'd say they got the point, all right," Jimmy said with a laugh.

Vladimir laughed along with him. "Seeing twenty thousand corpses impaled along the banks of the Danube was enough to send the Ottoman Emperor fleeing. Anything to protect Wallachia, as it was then called."

The tour ended with Stefan pulling me in close. "Little one, when the time comes that you wish to fight, join with us. We would love to overthrow the usurpers. With you occupying the witch we just might win."

"But she can hurt others," I told him. "It's only me she has no effect on."

"For now. There's no telling what you might become. If they come against you again, count on us," Vladimir offered. "We would love to rip their limbs from their bodies and set fire to them as they watch. Then we'll throw their torsos on and laugh as they scream. They are not the only ones watching you."

Vickie was thrilled with their performance, but it sent a shiver of fear down my spine. Edward hadn't mentioned any other vampires in the area, only those belonging to the Volturi.

Later, after exchanging contact information with Vickie and Jimmy and seeing them off to the airport, I asked Edward what Vladimir meant. "They have spies in Volterra," he said. "Lowly vampires that Aro takes no notice of, and as a result never touches them. It's a dangerous game they play."

"What do they think I can do?" I asked, trying not to become dizzy from watching him pack. "I thought we didn't have to worry about them anymore."

He stopped his flight around the room. "You don't, I promise. Well, at least about them. Classes start in three days, so you need to get over your jet lag quickly."

"Nice try," I said, "but all you've managed to do is give me something else to worry about."

"Hmm," he said, sauntering over to wrap his arms around me. "Our plane doesn't leave for another three hours. There's a perfectly good bed over there. How about I distract you?"

I didn't answer, my lips were otherwise occupied.

* * *

><p>Long days at work mean short chapters here. Sorry! Doesn't Vladimir make a great Dracula? LOL!<p> 


	47. Chapter 47 Target

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Target

* * *

><p>"Bella?" Edward's voice broke through the darkness of my mind, pulling me from sleep. "Love? We're about to land, you need to wake up."<p>

"Don't wanna," I said, snuggling down into his shoulder. Sleeping on his lap was like sleeping on a rock that perfectly conformed to my body. Hard yet yielding, it was much better than any mattress.

His cool breath blew over my face when he chuckled. "I know you're safer in my arms than strapped to a seat, but they have rules," he said as he shifted me, settling me into my seat. I glanced out the small window and could see the lights of Seattle below, the top of the Space Needle blinking brightly.

We would spend two days with my dad before flying back to New Hampshire. Charlie said it was ridiculous to fly from Europe to Seattle then back to the east coast, that we should save ourselves a trip, but I wanted to spend as much time with him as I could.

"How much longer?" I asked Edward in a voice low enough to be sure any humans couldn't hear.

"Until we land? Until we get back to school?"

"Until I lose my father," I said, swallowing down the hitch in my throat. Talking with the Romanian coven made me feel like the entire world was watching me now. Vampires everywhere knew I had confronted the Volturi.

"I don't know," Edward whispered in my ear. He paused for a minute then asked, "What are you really worried about?"

"The Volturi coming back. I feel like there's a huge target on me now. I'm worried they think they have to take me out in order to continue being in charge." Turning from the window I could see he was troubled as well. "I'm right, aren't I?"

He reached out his hands and grasped both of my own. "If I understand Stefan and Vladimir correctly, we won't stand alone. I wouldn't be surprised if many come to our side. As yet, the only law that has been broken is that you know too much, but they know why we're waiting." He pulled my head over onto his shoulder. "Don't worry about it now, love. We have time. Instead, enjoy your visit with your father."

When we met Charlie outside the terminal Edward took one look at him and asked for the keys. "I'm not about to let you drive the cruiser," my father said, looking at Edward as if he'd lost his mind.

"You look like you don't feel well, Charlie. You're squinting, is your head bothering you?" Edward asked, still holding out his hand for the keys. "If it is, I can drive and you can close your eyes."

I narrowed my eyes as I looked at Charlie. Edward was right, he did seem to be squinting. "It's just some silly headache that won't go away," he complained. "I drove down here just fine."

"But the lights are hurting you," Edward countered, gesturing to take the keys once more. Charlie rolled his eyes but handed them over. That one act, more than anything he might say, convinced me he must be in serious pain.

"How long have you been getting headaches, dad?" I asked, trying to appear nonchalant.

"It's just a headache, Bells," he grumbled. "I just need to take a nap." My eyes met Edward's in the rear-view mirror. A small shake of his head had me sitting back in my seat. Five minutes later my father's even breathing let me know it was time to talk to my husband.

"How bad?" I asked.

"He's been getting headaches for a few months. He didn't have one within a couple weeks of our wedding, but this is his second one since," he told me. "They're getting progressively worse."

"It's a good thing you're a mind reader," I said. "Otherwise I'd never know."

Edward's body shook with silent laughter. "He's almost as hard to read as you. It's where you got your silence, I'm sure. This has him a little worried, though. It seems his mother's father had bad headaches and died in his fifties, but it wasn't a stroke." Edward's voice was solemn by the end, looking at my father. "We'll come out for Christmas. Carlisle can examine him then." Knowing my father it was the best I could hope for, so I nodded.

The next two days flew by. Edward demonstrated his prowess with a hammer by fixing some loose shingles and a hanging gutter. "I swear that boy is part monkey, the way he goes up and down that ladder," Charlie said with a laugh. "Good thing he's handy. Makes life easier around the house for you."

"Oh, he's handy all right," I said, thinking about how Edward seemed to touch me everywhere last night after Charlie had gone to sleep. I could feel my face flush at the memory.

Charlie groaned, making my eyes snap up to him with concern. "Bella, I know you're married now, but there are just some things a father doesn't want to know about, okay?"

Relief flooded my system that it was only the slip of my tongue that caused him to moan. "Sorry, dad."

I expected the strong hug he gave me when he dropped us off at the airport for our trip back to school, but Charlie surprised me when he pulled Edward in for one. "Thank you for taking care of my little girl."

"Thank you for giving her to me," Edward replied. "She's my greatest gift."

"Mine too, son. Mine too." With a slap on his back Charlie waved us off.

As the plane took off for New York Edward leaned over. "Alice called. She said plans are in place for visiting your father at Christmas. She also said she hopes you like the renovations to the cottage."

"What did she do?" I asked, worried. I loved my room the way it was.

"She moved me in," he said, his eyes twinkling. I knew he was hiding something from me, but decided to play along.

"Well, that's one renovation I'm looking forward to seeing," I said before pulling him down for a kiss.

* * *

><p>Hope you're all having a lovely weekend!<p> 


	48. Chapter 48 Ink

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Ink

* * *

><p>My third year of school was both harder and easier. The material became downright daunting, both in terms of depth and quantity, but it was also more interesting. Class sizes were down too. Gone were auditoriums packed with over five hundred people, all clamoring to talk to whatever poor graduate student was assigned as their teaching assistant because the professor mumbled into the microphone and no one understood a single thing he said. Now my largest class had twenty people in it, and we were all friends.<p>

The one thing that made everything easier was having Edward closer. Granted, it wasn't much closer, physically. Actually, we were only a few centimeters closer, and that's only if you measured the thickness of the now frequently missing clothing. The way we were closer was in the way it really mattered. He seemed better at picking up on when I was tired, frustrated, happy, or horny. I'm sure he noticed before, but now he did something about it. Usually the same something.

Continuing with tradition we spent Thanksgiving with Renee. The entire Cullen family, as well as Jacob and Marta, went with us. Carlisle rented rooms at the Crowne Plaza hotel so Renee wouldn't feel like she had to entertain us all, then insisted we enjoy a quiet family dinner without the group. Only Edward ate dinner, a surprising feat even if my mother did have the meal delivered. Phil and I were grateful she didn't cook.

The best part of that day was my conversation with Charlie.

"No, Bella, I haven't had another headache. Why are you so worked up about this anyway? You've been asking me the same question for the last three months." He was tired of this conversation.

"I worry, dad…"

"That's obvious…"

"I know you. If something was really wrong you would pretend that you were fine and refuse to see a doctor," I said, trying to hold back tears. I wasn't sure if they were caused by frustration or fear.

"Dr. Snow said I'm in perfect health at my last physical…"

"When…"

"Two weeks ago. Now stop fretting. How Edward puts up with your mothering is beyond me." He muttered the last, but I knew this topic was closed. That didn't mean I was ready to let it die, though.

"I don't have to worry about Edward's health," I shot back. Taking a deep breath, I changed the subject before it turned into a fight. "Are you sure you're okay with all of us coming out there for Christmas?"

"It wouldn't be the same without you, baby girl," he said, making my insides melt. "I'm glad you married a guy who thinks family is as important as I do."

"Yeah, me too, dad."

"You're not pregnant yet, are you? You want to let the ink dry on that marriage license first," he asked, making me laugh.

"No, dad, no babies on the way. Of this I'm positive. Is there anything you want for Christmas?" I asked the last quickly. Charlie wasn't the only one with sensitive subjects. I knew Edward heard him, and wished we could have a child one day. I assured him that eternity together was just fine. Besides, we could always take in strays. He quipped that we already had, looking pointedly at Jacob.

"Just you here is costing Carlisle enough," dad answered. "Just because you married into a family with more money than sense doesn't mean you need to spend it all."

Edward grabbed the phone from me when he heard that. "Please don't tell her that, Charlie. I have enough trouble getting her to buy things she wants." I tried to grab the phone back, but Edward easily kept it away from me, or rather, me away from it. Phil found that very amusing. Thankfully my mother swatted him, it wouldn't have been appropriate for me to do it.

Begging off the annual Christmas shopping frenzy was easy enough. It was a sunny day, so the Cullens needed to be inside. It made it easier for them to skulk through the shadows if a slow human didn't impede their progress. Considering the looks Alice and Edward were exchanging, I really didn't want to be anywhere close.

I spent Friday laying in the sun with my mother. Phil was shopping, but on his own. Renee insisted that since discovering the internet she figured she never had to step into another department store again, which is why she was soaking up the rays with me.

It was a lovely day, warm with a slight breeze bringing the briny scent of the ocean to us. Seagulls called to each other over the people doing the same. At least it was lovely until my mother voiced her question.

"Are you ever planning to have children?" she asked out of the blue, startling me from a doze.

"Um, no?" I answered.

She turned her head to me and tipped up her sunglasses, an eyebrow raised with it. "Well, you're young. That will change," she said as she lowered her glasses and looked back to the ocean.

"I don't think so mom." She looked at me again, curious about my response. "Edward can't have children."

A look of disappointment flashed over her face. "Oh, and I was hoping for grandchildren." She gave a sigh and looked away from me. "That's okay, though. He's so good to you, I don't blame you for giving that up for him."

My throat closed around the sudden rush of appreciation I felt for her. "Thanks for understanding, mom," I said as I reached out to take her hand.

"Yes, well, it's not like I didn't decide I didn't want any more children after you. You weren't difficult, quite the opposite," she said, turning to make sure I understood. "It's just that being a mom was more than I was ready to take on, and having two would have sent me to the loony bin." She pointed a finger at me and took on a stern tone. "No funny comments!"

It was impossible to keep from laughing. "That's okay mom. I have plenty of siblings now. I'm sure having more would have made you insane."

"Especially if they were like Emmett," she said, erupting in laughter.

* * *

><p>I wrote this while watching the clouds come down the mountains. It's really a beautiful sight, as long as you don't think about shoveling snow the next day.<p> 


	49. Chapter 49 Shell

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Shell

* * *

><p>Christmas went pretty much the same as the year before, with one major change. Charlie replaced my full-sized bed with a queen-sized one. He explained that since I was married now, he figured I'd want to be with Edward, but he wasn't quite willing to have me be gone when I was home such a short time.<p>

I gave him the biggest hug ever. "It's just a bed, Bells," he said gruffly as he patted me on my back.

Shaking my head against his chest I disagreed. "No, it means you love me."

"Like that was ever in question," he said, rubbing his mustache and surreptitiously wiping his eyes as well. "Besides, I got a good deal, since I was replacing my bed as well."

That made me take a step back. "You did?"

Charlie extemporized. My father, the man who was as forthright as the day is long, hesitated. "Well, I've kind of been dating Sue Clearwater these last few months, and things have been getting pretty serious."

I felt my eyes grew wide. "How serious?"

"Serious enough to consider the need for a new bed," he said, shuffling his feet.

I couldn't help it, I laughed. I blame it on shock. "Dad, do we need to have the safe sex talk?"

Charlie's face grew beet red as his eyes flew open wide and his jaw dropped. "No!" he shouted.

"It's just not like you to shell out money for something you don't need until you need it is all," I said, still surprised.

"I wanted you here, that's why I went shopping. Then I got to thinking, because there was this multi-room deal going on, and, well, what would you say to another wedding this summer?" he asked, back to shuffling his feet, this time with his hands in his pockets.

Warmth spread through me. A happy glow of peace at the thought of someone caring for my father. "I think that would be a great idea."

"Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah," I replied, hugging him hard again. "Have you gotten her a ring yet? You could give it to her for Christmas."

"No, I want her to pick out her own," he said, waving me off. "I'll ask her after the holidays, when things have calmed down."

I'd never been so anxious to get back to school because I knew he was taking Sue out the day after we left. The entire Cullen clan gave him pointers on how to propose on and off throughout the holiday, but he never made a decision. We set Alice to watching him, but apparently Sue's son Seth was a wolf, and threw off her sight because he was too close.

It was two weeks into January when I got a call from an unknown number in Washington. Excited that it might be Sue, I grabbed for my phone, ran out of class, and said hello.

"Ah, Bella," an eerily familiar voice came over the line. "It seems your father has encountered the supernatural."

Long, white fingers reached around me, grabbing the phone from my hand. "Demetri, what are you talking about?" Edward said. I'd been so wrapped up in the call I didn't notice him outside the classroom.

"Mmhmm, I see," Edward said, all but grinding his teeth. "No, it doesn't change anything. Knowledge of the wolves doesn't translate to knowledge of," he hesitated and glanced around before lowering his voice, "vampires. Aro wouldn't be happy to learn that you've exposed the secret."

I stuck my hand out, silently demanding the phone back, but Edward shook his head. Holding up one finger he asked me to wait.

"I'm sure you can understand why we don't see it that way," he said, his voice ice cold. "Aro will have to wait. We made an agreement. The actions of others have no impact."

Another pause, and I noticed a student switch sides of the hallway as he glanced at Edward warily. Taking a deep breath, Edward forced himself to calm. "If he believes that then he'll have to tell me himself. You'll forgive me if I don't take either your or Jane's word for it." With that he hit the end call button with such force the screen shattered.

He stared at the pieces. "What happened?" I asked as my heart raced.

"Charlie proposed. Sue thought it would be a good idea to let him in on a few family secrets before saying yes, to give him an opportunity to back down," he told me, still staring at my destroyed phone.

"Did she share any of yours?" My voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yes, and no. She told him the purpose of the wolves, but not that we are part of that purpose." Students were streaming out of the classroom now, giving us odd looks as they passed. "Come on, we need to call a family meeting." He grabbed my arm firmly, not hard enough to bruise but in an unbreakable vise.

"Why?" I asked as I stumbled after him, his long legs outpacing me.

"Because Demetri is making threats. He insists if Charlie knows about the existence of vampires, then you need to be turned now." We reached his car where he all but threw me into the passenger seat before sliding across the hood to his side and sitting beside me. The key was in the ignition and we were backing out before my seatbelt was halfway out.

"Why is that bad?" I asked, grabbing the handle above the door to keep upright as we swung around a corner.

"Because then you'd have to drop out of school. Because I'm afraid that he'll insist on changing Charlie next," he said as he floored the gas, "and because he threatened to go after Renee next." 

* * *

><p>xoxo! <p>


	50. Chapter 50 Impression

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Impression

* * *

><p>It was chaos in the house when we arrived home. Alice had seen the phone call so was running around getting things packed. Jasper was making plane reservations for the entire group to fly to Washington. Jacob was talking on another phone, his conversation revolved around the pack and protecting Charlie. Marta came and hugged me as tears came to my eyes.<p>

"Don't cry, Bella," Marta said. "We'll all work to keep Charlie safe."

That just made a sob form in my throat. "I'm so grateful," I said, wiping away the tears.

"We all love him," Esme said, coming to hug me from the other side. "Alice is making this a quick trip, you'll be back in time for classes on Monday. We weren't sure if you'd want Charlie to know you're even there."

My first response was to say of course I wanted to see him, but the look on Edward's face pulled me up short. "What?" I asked.

He glanced at Alice and grimaced. "She doesn't see him being changed this weekend. But, she does see him freaking out, wondering why you're home, if you visit him."

"Freaking out how?"

Alice froze in her tracks, two huge suitcases that looked to weigh more than she did, swinging at the ends of her arms from the abruptness of her stop. The distant look in her eyes made everyone else stop just as abruptly and wait. Everyone except Edward, who sucked in a breath before breaking out in a laugh as a smile spread across Alice's face.

We all relaxed, but I wasn't sure if it was because Edward found something funny or because Jasper was reflecting his mood onto us. Emmett and Rosalie came down the stairs at the sound, both looking confused.

"I guess we're not stressed out anymore?" Emmett asked. That's when I noticed he had forgotten to leave the mouse for the computer behind.

"No, we're not," Alice said, dropping the suitcases with a thud.

"Want to fill the rest of us in?" Rosalie asked. I gave her a nod of thanks. She sounded as annoyed as I felt.

"Demetri and Jane have had a bit of a tiff," Alice said, only to be cut off by Edward.

"Jane was driving, and Charlie pulled her over."

"It seems her gift doesn't work on Charlie very well."

"It only gave him a hot flash." Edward actually guffawed at that.

"It made Demetri laugh, and he asked if Charlie was related to Bella."

"And that pissed off Jane." Edward turned to me. "I get the impression that he wasn't happy about having to make that call, she forced him into it."

Alice giggled. "Aro found out, and he's upset. Said she violated the agreement with us."

"You know how they are about their rules," Jasper interjected. "Aro doesn't like it when people work independently."

"Did Charlie give her a ticket?" Emmett asked, and we all turned to Alice, who looked.

"Wait, is this happening _right now_?" I asked, my voice rising with each word. She nodded and held up a finger, asking me to wait.

"No ticket, just a warning," Alice said, the frowned. "Jane's zapping him again, so he's not feeling very good."

"Can we call Aro?" I asked, my hands balling into fists. How dare Jane attack my father? I suddenly wanted to hit someone.

"Hold that thought, Bella," Alice said, giving me a stern look. "You might want to wait until you can't break your hand. Although, calling Aro isn't a bad idea. Carlisle?""

"On it," Carlisle said, pulling out his phone and stepping into the other room. I moved to follow him, but Edward held me back.

"It'd be better if Aro didn't hear any of us in the background," he said, pulling me to our cottage. "Why don't we go unpack?"

"I want to know why Jane and Demetri are in Washington. Aren't they supposed to be following me?" I asked, following him out the back door.

Edward looked off to the east and nodded. "Others are watching you, Bella. You just can't seem them." He sighed and pulled me close. "The wolves intrigue the Volturi, that's why they're there. I think they've been instructed to stay off the territorial ground of the wolves, so Aro is respecting the letter of the treaty, but not the spirit."

"Will he ever leave us alone?" I asked, a whine slipping into my voice.

"I don't know. I hope so." It was nice to walk into our own little home. Edward flipped a switch to turn on a gas fireplace and changed the thermostat to warm it up, explaining that Alice had switched it when she thought we would be flying out. "Maybe one day, you can take them all out."

"Ha, ha. Right," I said, trudging up the stairs. In a second I felt Edward swing me up into his arms and fly with me to our bedroom. I let out a giggle when he dropped me on the bed. "Now that you've got me here…"

I never finished that thought.

* * *

><p>How did we get to fifty chapters already? Geez, I need to wrap this thing up. We're over halfway, that's for sure.<p>

Have a great weekend, lovelies!


	51. Chapter 51 Beam

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Beam

* * *

><p>Sue said yes. Not that any of us were surprised, my dad is a great catch. Charlie was, though, but not as surprised when he heard all the Cullens cheering when he announced the news on the phone.<p>

"Can they hear me?" he asked.

"They knew you were asking and heard me tell you congratulations," I hedged. Of course they could hear him, but he didn't need to know that. "Have you decided when to get married?"

"Sue suggested June. That way you and her kids would be home from school." I nodded, knowing he couldn't see me. "We want just a really small ceremony, so don't let Alice get involved."

"Hey!" Alice shouted from the other room, making Charlie laugh.

"I mean it, Bells, nothing fancy," he said.

"Don't worry, dad," I said, sticking my tongue out at Alice who had come into the room to ask for the phone. "I won't let her be in charge if you don't want."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the phone from me. "Charlie, I'll do as little or as much as you and Sue want," she said. "You don't need to sick Bella on me." She paused for a minute. "You have Sue call me if she wants help with anything." Her eyes got that far-away look again, only to have her face break into a beaming smile. "Never mind, I'll call her." With that she handed the phone back to me.

"What's she doing?" Charlie griped. "Why am I afraid?"

"Dad, trust me, whatever she comes up with you'll love. She'd never do anything you wouldn't like," I assured him.

He let out a sigh. "I know, I trust you both. Just try to rein her in."

"I'll do my best, dad," I told him. We talked about my classes, how things were going with Edward, what Jacob and Marta were up to and how the Cullens were doing. That took all of about ten minutes, and he was ready to hang up.

I blinked and I set my pencil down on my last final, amazed at how fast the semester flew by. Edward and I were the last to fly home to Washington, because mine was the last final to be taken. He was by my side as soon as I walked out of the classroom.

"So, Mrs. Cullen," he said, taking my hand. "We have an uninterrupted evening all to ourselves. Whatever should we do?"

I stepped in front of him with a smile, ignoring the stares of the other female students. "It's been a while since we've been to the lake."

"The lake? The one where you saw me the first time, ripping off the head of another vampire who was trying to make a meal of you?" he asked, whispering quietly in my ear.

"It's a very pretty lake, as I recall," I told him. "Up until she showed up."

"You know there are others around still, right?"

"Yes, but I also know they'll leave us alone with you around, won't they?" He looked at me like I was crazy. Glancing around he pulled me off the path to settle next to a tree. I noticed the cloud moving, trapping us there for a few minutes.

"If all you want to do is walk around the lake, they might," he told me, leaning against the trunk as he had me sit between his legs. As soon as I was in place he began to work out the knots in my back. One hand traveled down to my ribs, then slightly around the front. "However, if you want to do anything else?"

"We could do something else first, or after," I said. "I'm just sick of being inside."

He stopped rubbing my back and pulled me flush with him as he wrapped his arms around me. "I understand. The lake it is."

In no time we were parking on the dirt strip. I could feel eyes on me, but this time they didn't cause me any concern. At least until Edward's head shot up, his eyes focusing in on the other side of the lake. "A nomad, he wants to meet us." Edward gave a nod and a wave, indicating the newcomer was welcome.

We stood on the small beach for a couple minutes, discussing my last final, my eyes looking at the spot where it seemed Edward was watching. I was only off by a couple feet.

A tall man stepped from the woods. His hair was just below shoulder length and tied back with what looked to be a strip of leather. There was a hesitant smile on his face and he approached the way a wary predator would approach another predator. His red eyes darted to me a couple times, but it was in curiosity, not threatening in the least.

"Greetings," Edward said, holding out both hands to show they were empty. His relaxed stance was held rigidly, ready to spring if needed.

"Greetings," the stranger said, glancing to me again as he sniffed the air. "I came to see if the rumors are true." His eyes turned to me completely and he gave me a half-bow. "If I may be so bold to introduce myself, milady, my name is Garrett. News of you has traveled far. Battle lines are being drawn the world over. If you will forgive me, I wanted to meet you before I made my choice."

He smelled the air again and his eyes darkened in response. "I see at least one tale is true," he said as Edward began to growl. Garrett raised his hands in surrender and took a step back. "Fear not, sir, I intend no harm to your lady."

I liked him. With a reassuring pat to Edward's arm, causing him to groan in annoyance, I stepped forward offering my hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Garrett. I suppose you already know I'm Bella, but I'm afraid I don't know what you mean by battle lines."

With a glance at Edward Garrett took my hand and pressed his cold lips to the back of it. "Over you, dear lady," he said as he stood. "Some side with the Volturri, others with the Cullens. No one knows if it will be war, but it looks like it."

"Did you know about this?" I asked Edward, as he pulled my hand from Garrett's grasp.

"We've heard rumors, but Alice hasn't seen anything," Edward said, keeping his eyes on Garrett.

"So those stories are true as well? You have a prognosticator in your coven? How about the mind-reader and the empath?" Garrett asked, excitement radiating off of him. "Did this human child truly overcome Aro and Jane?"

"It's all true, and even what you haven't asked," Edward said. He reached out his hand to greet Garrett "I'm the mind-reader, Edward. The rest of the family is in Washington state in anticipation of Bella's father's nuptials."

"Oh, happy news for him," Garrett said, smiling. "I assume you will soon follow?" I nodded as Edward told him we were flying out in the morning.

Then Edward caught him off guard. "I'm afraid you can't come with us. The wolves are having enough trouble not attacking the Volturri. They wouldn't like it if we brought more vampires into their midst." The two men regarded each other for a moment. "If you would like to join us, might I suggest you travel to our cousins in Alaska? I'll be happy to call them so they anticipate you."

Garrett nodded and once again took Edward's hand to shake it. "I will be happy to travel there. If I may ask…"

Edward laughed. "It's not without difficulty, and it has taken me years to gain control. The payoff, however, is great."

A smile broke out on Garrett's face as he looked at me. "She is a rare treasure. More than I expected to find. I can tell already it is her I want to stand beside in the last battle."

Not knowing what to say, I merely thanked him. Edward placed a call, even handed the phone to Garrett so he could answer any questions Tanya had. With a final bow to me he then melted into the woods.

"Do you still want to take your walk around the lake?" Edward asked.

I crossed my arms and gave him a hard look. "No, I think I'd rather know what on earth is going on."

* * *

><p>My younger son moved back home last night or I would have gotten this up then. Sorry! Hopefully I'll get another chapter written today.<p> 


	52. Chapter 52 Pierce

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Pierce

* * *

><p>Edward stared at me for a minute, then gave a sigh and ran his hand through his hair. Looking around I could tell he was listening for others that might be near. With a grimace he held his hand out to me and said, "Come on, let's go for a ride."<p>

I held firm for a second, but decided he was most likely right. We wouldn't want the things he told me getting back to Italy.

After only a minute in the car is phone rang. A quick glance and he answered it. "What do you see?" he asked. It was easy to assume Alice was on the other end. "Mmhmm. I see." He looked at me and smiled. "I'll let her know."

We drove for another couple minutes in silence. I couldn't wait any longer. "Are you going to tell me or not?" I asked.

"I am. I just thought some dinner might be a good idea. Somewhere quiet where we can't be overheard or bothered." He kept driving, smiling when I looked at him and patting my knee when I huffed in annoyance. "Trust me," he said.

He drove us to Lake Champlain, stopping at a McDonald's in Waterbury along the way when he heard my stomach growl. "Don't we have a flight to catch?" I asked.

"Alice is changing the ticket to tomorrow," he replied as he helped me out of the car. It should have taken us nearly three hours to get here, but Edward was driving, so it wasn't quite two. One thing about his speeding, it kept my mind off of our impending discussion. "She also rented us a boat." He pointed to a marina where many sailboats were lined up.

"Of course you know how to sail," I said.

"Well, yes, but it requires wind. It's too calm for that, so we're getting one that's powered." He grinned as he said this, rushing around to cast off. As I looked back to the parking lot I could see the reason for his haste when two vampires I'd seen around quite frequently on campus stepped out of a car.

With a flick of a switch Edward had the engines humming and was steering us out onto the lake. "I thought we could talk in private out here."

"Good idea," I replied, waving to the other vampires who looked rather annoyed. "Start when it's safe."

He gave me a nod, and watched the buoys. As soon as we were out of the slow water zone he floored the engines. Wind blew through my hair and my jacket. The day was warm, but with the falling of the sun so went the temperature. A minute after my first shiver I felt Edward's shirt come around me. It wasn't much, but it helped.

"Sorry, I didn't have time to plan this out. When we get to the middle of the lake I'll stop the boat." I nodded, clenching my teeth to keep them from shivering. "Why don't you go below?"

I wanted to see the scenery, but turning into an icicle probably wasn't a great idea, so I took his advice. The boat was small, but well-equipped. I noticed a tiny galley, with two burners for a stove next to the smallest sink probably ever made. Beyond that was a bed with a bathroom across from it. It had been a long day, and the bed was inviting, so I climbed under the covers.

Cool fingers tracing over my face woke me. "We're stopped," Edward said, "and the others have secured a boat, so we don't have much time." He helped me sit up, pulled me into his lap until we were both comfortable and began.

"We actually don't know much, which is why I didn't tell you anything. Alice doesn't see anything happening, and that's another reason. However, we think there's a gathering of vampires, for and against the Volturri."

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked.

"Those against the Volturri are using you as their rallying point, or so it seems. It's impossible for Alice to watch the entire vampire world, especially those she's never met, like Garrett. If she watches too much, holes appear in her vision, so she's been focusing on Aro and Jane." He shifted slightly and seemed sheepish. "When she called it was to tell me that the movement might be bigger than she realized. I swear we only thought it was a couple covens and Carlisle was trying to convince them not to revolt."

"Would it be that bad if people revolted? It's not like the Volturri are even nice." I shifted some, he was hard so not very comfortable. In a flash he moved me so I was lying down on the mattress again.

"The Volturri are more than bullies. They're also like the vampire police. Jasper's afraid that without them there will be wars again." He looked at me closely. "If there are wars people will die, human and vampire."

His words pierced through my heart. I didn't want a war or even a battle. All I wanted was to live eternity in peace with Edward. The thought of others losing their lives in my name made me somewhat queasy. The thought of losing any of the Cullens, of losing Edward, made me downright sick.

"We've got to stop them," I said, trying to sit up again, but he kept me pinned down. His face turned to the side of the boat for half a second and then his lips were on mine. In seconds my clothes were cast aside, joined shortly by his own. It took all my willpower to stop him. I put both hands on his chest and pushed. "Edward…"

"We will, Bella," he said, pulling my hands away. "But first we have to figure out what we're dealing with. For now, I'm dealing with you." It probably should have bothered me that he was making love to me to keep the other vampires from listening to our conversation, knowing they could hear what we were doing, but I couldn't find it in me to care.

* * *

><p>It's snowing like crazy here. I'm gonna go get some hot lemon tea and crawl under a blanket until it's warm again.<p> 


	53. Chapter 53 Boy

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Boy, coy, toy

* * *

><p>Sue met us at the airport, pulling first me, then surprisingly Edward, into a hug. It didn't escape the notice of either of us that she shuddered a little when she hugged him, but her heart was in the right place.<p>

"Thank you for accepting me," she whispered in my ear.

"I just want my dad to be happy," I whispered back, taking her hand as we walked from the airport. Edward's were filled with the luggage. "Charlie sounds like he's dropped twenty years when I talk to him. He actually giggled on the phone the other day."

"He did? What were you talking about?" she asked, pointing the way to the car. Thankfully it was a typically cloudy day so Edward didn't have any problems with the sun.

"Where you were going on your honeymoon." Sue blushed and gave a little cough. "Don't worry, I didn't ask anything personal."

We chatted about wedding preparations, where everyone was sleeping, what was happening with their houses and the arguments that happened over Charlie's recliner. "I don't get it. We've got plenty of money left over from selling both of our houses and buying the new one that we can buy him a new recliner. Instead he insists he keep that old, dirty, beat-up thing. Would you talk to him?" she ranted, waving the hand that wasn't on the steering wheel around. "Oh, and I hope you don't mind, but he said Leah could have your new bed, since you two only slept in it a couple times. I told her we had to ask you first since it was yours."

She continued to prattle on, seemingly nervous as we got to know one another better. I could tell that Edward was wishing she would drive a little faster, at least the speed limit, by the way he shifted in his seat. There was no way he was uncomfortable, at least not physically.

It took us almost an hour and a half to drive the short distance from Port Angeles airport to the Cullen home. Maybe I was spoiled by Edward making the drive in only twenty minutes, but it didn't mean I wasn't more than ready to get out of the car. Edward was so fast he blurred as he retrieved the luggage from the trunk, making Sue jump in the front seat where she waited. It was another fifteen minutes to my father's house; it should have taken five.

Leah and Seth were making dinner with Charlie when we got there. Or rather, Leah and Seth were cooking while Charlie followed directions. Sue pulled me into the kitchen. "I want you to meet my daughter, Leah," she said. We gave each other a tentative wave. Then she pulled over a guy that was the same size as Jacob. "This is my boy, Seth."

Seth wasn't nearly as reserved as Leah. "Hey sis!" he exclaimed, coming and wrapping his arms around me to lift me off my feet in a hug. "Isn't great, we get to be siblings now?" He then turned to Edward, giving him a man-hug as soon as I was steady on my feet. "And I have a brother now. I know, step-brother-in-law, and a vampire, which is totally ironic." One look at Charlie, Sue and Leah and it was difficult not to laugh at the look of shock on their faces.

"And I have a dog for a brother," Edward said, grinning ear to ear as he patted Seth on the back. "Just be sure to not kill the good vampires."

Charlie narrowed his eyes at Edward when he said that. "You'll want to explain that one over dinner." The smile slipped from Edward's face as he nodded.

Seth wasn't to be deterred, though. As soon as we were all eating he started to tell us about what was going on in Forks. "There's been a ton of your kind coming round, all red-eyes, but they're abiding by the treaty." He glanced at Charlie for a second before continuing. "I don't think they hunt in the state at all. The come and stand on the treaty line, waiting for one of us to show up."

"Why are they coming?" Edward asked, then listened to Seth's answer in his thoughts. "I see." He looked at me, then my father. "How much do you know Charlie?"

It was all the opening he needed. Pointing his fork at me he started in. "I know my daughter married a vampire. A vampire! What were you thinking? I know Seth said you guys don't feed on humans, but vampires? And if that's not enough, there's a pack of werewolves around too? And more vampires are coming? I want to know what is going on. I have a responsibility to protect these people!"

"Dad, I don't know why they're coming…"

"Don't play coy with me, young lady. I can tell you have an idea." Charlie's face was bright red as he shouted.

As I stammered, Edward calmly answered him. "Do you remember the family men at our wedding, the ones from Italy?" Charlie nodded. "They are in control of our society. They do this by…collecting…vampires with special talents and adding them to their guard. They want Alice and Bella and me."

"But Bella's not a vam…" Charlie's face turned white as his voice trailed off. "Are you planning on becoming one of them?"

I nodded and Edward answered. "It's our law. We can't let humans know about us. If they find out we have to turn them, or…" He couldn't finish the statement, but Charlie had no trouble understanding his meaning.

"Or kill them." Edward nodded. "So what about me? Sue? What about Seth and Leah?"

"We hope that because Seth and Leah are wolves, and Sue is their mother, that their need for secrecy is sufficient to placate the Volturri. We hope your marriage to Sue will protect you."

"And if it doesn't?" Charlie asked, then paused. "Wait, Leah is a wolf, too?"

"Then we fight to protect you," Edward said.

Seth gave him a fist to bump. "Yeah man. Vamps we can kill."

"You're talking about murder," Charlie said, his face growing red again. I began to worry if he had blood pressure problems.

"Nah, it's self-defense," Seth countered. "They're coming here to kill. We stop them. No big deal for us, it's just like having a life-size chew toy to rip apart." He turned to Edward. "Man, that's what all the visiting vamps are doing, asking to join with us. I don't know how word of us got out, but apparently everyone knows. We send them on to Alaska, tell them not to hunt anything except animals here, and that we'll welcome them into the treaty."

"Who speaks for the tribe?" Edward asked. "I thought Jacob was the chief."

"He is, but he appointed me as his second and gave me direction on what to do." Seth beamed with pride as Leah rolled her eyes. "Anyway, they want to fight the bad guys with you."

"Why do they want you guys? What's special about you, and why are they after Bella?" Charlie asked, cringing from the talk of wolves and vampires.

Edward hesitated before he explained. He reached over to take my hand and said, "They want Alice because she can see the future, at least a path a person is on while they're on it. They want me because I can read minds from a distance. They want Bella because they think she's a shield and can use her to protect themselves."

"A shield? A shield from what?" Charlie asked but immediately held up his hands in surrender. "Don't tell me, I don't want to know." He put down his fork and got up from the table. "I have a headache."

* * *

><p>Have a great day, lovelies!<p> 


	54. Chapter 54 Idol

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Idol

* * *

><p>The wedding was beautiful in its simplicity. Sue wore a sky blue, tea length dress that made her skin glow. Charlie was in a black tux with a light blue boutonniere. Leah and I were both in slightly darker dresses as Seth stood in as best man with Edward beside him. At first Edward demurred, but Charlie insisted, saying he wanted his entire family on the podium with them. He didn't say anything, but I could tell that Edward was touched.<p>

We were joined by the Cullens and the tribe, which included Jacob and Marta. The reception was a rousing bonfire on the beach, complete with hot dogs on wire hangers, a soda chugging contest by the wolf pack, chocolate cupcakes, and many laughs.

As the night wore on we pulled sweaters on our shoulders and told stories around the fire. Tales of me growing up, how each of the Cullens became a vampire, the legends of how the Quiluetes began to shape-shift, and Charlie and Sue's dates were shared. I think my dad's eyes bugged out when he realized just how old Carlisle was, but he nodded in agreement as Carlisle came to describe his journey to discovering they could survive on animal blood.

"It takes a strong man to overcome what he's born into, how he's created, and rise above it," Charlie said, raising a glass of root beer in salute. He would be driving later, and if there's anything Charlie doesn't tolerate, it's having any alcohol before getting behind the wheel. That didn't mean there wasn't a case of beer in the trunk.

"Isn't that what we're all born to do?" Carlisle asked him. "Aren't we supposed to overcome the natural savage, demon or whatever is inside of us and look outside ourselves to serve our fellow man?"

Charlie glanced at me. "Did your father miss you, after you were changed?"

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, but he also thought I was dead. If he knew I was alive he would have burned me himself. To him, I am the devil incarnate. He was incapable of seeing beyond what I was to who I am." Carlisle also looked at me, giving me a small smile. "For your safety, Charlie, Bella shouldn't be around you shortly after she's changed." He turned back to my father. "Newborn vampires are very bloodthirsty. We've promised her to take her where she can't hurt anyone."

"She'll stay young and beautiful forever?" I could see a tear forming in Charlie's eye.

"She will. I promise it. She'll also be fast, graceful, and strong."

Charlie snorted a laugh. "Bella will be graceful? If you can accomplish that, then you're my idol."

"Okay, enough jokes about my clumsiness, dad. Remember, I didn't get it from mom," I interjected, pointing a finger at him in accusation.

"I wonder what our baby will inherit," Marta said, placing a hand on her lower stomach. For a split second there was no sound as everyone looked at her in shock. Well, everyone that was human, the vampires were all smiling.

A roar of cheers and congratulations broke the silence as we all rose to hug them both. Edward caught me when I almost toppled over backward in my folding chair, making Charlie shake his head. Stupid chair, doesn't it know when to fold and when I'm standing up?

When the chaos settled down I found myself next to Charlie. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked, pulling me away from Edward.

"I'll have a word with Seth," Edward said, leaning over to kiss the top of my head.

Charlie put his hand to my back and indicated that he wanted to walk away from the group. It was colder away from the fire, so I pushed my arms through my sweater and wrapped it tightly around me.

"Thanks for not being upset over me selling the house." Charlie never was one for beating around the bush. "I thought you might want it, but it's probably better you don't."

"We don't need it." I took a step closer to him, looking for warmth, and he responded by putting his arm around my shoulders. "Yes, there are a lot of memories there, but you and Sue should have your own place to start your life together."

"Well, we were talking about the money, or what will happen with the new place when one of us goes…"

"Dad, you know I don't need any money, right? The Cullens have a large fortune." I wrapped one of my arms around his waist to give him a light squeeze. "Leah and Seth need it more. There are a few things I'd like to have, remembrances, but I don't need anything."

"Things like what?" he asked, stopping us so he could turn me and put both arms around me. I was trying hard not to shiver.

"Grandma Swan's blanket, pictures, that kind of stuff." I wondered if I would always remember the way my dad smelled. It was a mixture of woods, fish and something uniquely him.

"That's not much. Are you sure you don't want some of the money from the house?"

"No, I only want things that remind me of you." I could feel tears building. Edward said that human memories fade, and that I would be changed after Charlie passed. Would I remember my father?

"I love you too, Bella," he said, hugging me tight. We could both see Sue chatting with Seth, looking over to where we were. "I guess it's time for me to go."

"She's great, dad. I'm so glad you're going to be happy." We moved from our embrace and began to walk back, Charlie's arm once again draped over my shoulders.

"I'm glad you approve. That means the world to me, but you mean more."

A tear slipped out and ran down my face. "I love you too, dad."

* * *

><p>The things that I've inherited that I treasure are mementos. Pictures, my great-great-grandfather's spectacles, a couple daguerreotypes of ancestors, these are the things that are of great worth.<p> 


	55. Chapter 55 Result

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Result

* * *

><p>As soon as Sue and Charlie left on their honeymoon, the wolves and vampires got to work. The human was told to be the supervisor, mostly to keep me out of the way. Alice was really the one in charge. The only thing I supervised was feeding the pack. It kept me busy all day, though.<p>

It started with completely cleaning the new home from top to bottom. Vampire and werewolf eyes could see dirt mine missed. Once it sparkled, Edward arrived with new paint, Sam carried in carpet with Seth hauling in the carpet pad, and Emmett and Jasper got to work on building new cabinets. Everyone closely followed Esme's designs, once Alice looked to make sure Sue would like them.

Once the remodeling work was done it took no time to pack both Sue and Charlie's houses, move everything to the new place, and unpack. The wolves were again sent out into the yard for the last part so Alice could check Sue's future reactions. Esme took over the gardens, making sure everything was planted correctly.

By the time everyone was finished the house was a masterpiece. Well, other than the wolves sprawled out and snoring. To be fair, they had worked nonstop for thirty-six hours, only taking a break to eat and when the paint wasn't quite dry. The vampires were finishing a few things up, mostly by carrying out loads of pizza boxes and two-liter bottles of soda.

We settled in to enjoy the summer. With Charlie and Sue gone for a month, the longest he'd ever been away from his job, and all the work on the houses complete, we were left with little to do. It was heaven.

Edward and I spent all the sunny days running through the forest. With his tight grip on my legs, and my strangle-hold around his throat, there wasn't an inch we didn't cover. I loved it when he would stalk his prey, without the intention of feeding, showing me how easy it was for him to sneak up on them. At least it was easy until I sneezed, gasped, breathed too loudly, or did some other human thing that made noise.

He refused to take me when he was hunting for real. It took him some time to convince me that it wasn't because I scared off the prey, but because he didn't want me to become prey. It was easy to see me startling them didn't have any effect the first time he chased a deer down after I'd spooked it. Understanding why I would become prey was a little harder to grasp.

"But I'm on your back. What makes it different if you're hunting for real?" I asked one day after he refused to hunt in earnest with me nearby.

He shook his head. "You really don't understand how tempting you are, do you?" Lying down on the grass he pulled me into his side. "I've become accustomed to your scent, true. It's enough that I don't take a bite out of you whenever we're, um, really close." He glanced over looking chagrined. "Sorry. It gets easier every day. I just don't want to risk it."

"And having me on your back wouldn't be a deterrent? I mean, I'm on your back!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air, totally bewildered. If I'm behind him, he would know not to hunt me, right?

"I don't think I can explain it. Maybe after you're changed it'll make sense, but until then?" He shook his head again. "I don't think having you on my back will help. If anything, when we hunt, it would make me want to defend myself, throw you off. The result of that could be very bad. If you became injured, began to bleed?" What little color he had in his face drained away as he shivered at the thought. "It would be my worst nightmare."

He looked up as if startled. "Is it another vampire?" I asked, my voice betraying my annoyance that we were under surveillance even deep in the woods.

"No, it's Alice…she wants us." In a heartbeat I was back on his back. I'd forgotten how quickly he could run when he really wanted to move fast. The trees that seemed to whip by before now became blurs as the wind roared in my ears.

"What's wrong?" I shouted, trying to be heard over the wind, forgetting he would hear me anyway.

He glanced back at me, and fear gripped my heart at his expression. It was enough to get me to ignore the trees flashing by without him looking where he was going.

Alice appeared from nowhere beside us, although Edward wasn't surprised. She matched him stride for stride, her focus fading in and out as she ran. Thankfully it was only another ten minutes until we crossed over into an area I recognized, and were joined by someone else. This person was actually a large, sandy-furred wolf.

Breaking from the trees, Edward jumped the river and ran straight through the open back door of the Cullen house. Carlisle was on the phone, pacing, as Esme sat on a couch wringing her hands.

"I see," Carlisle said, his voice cold and clinical. "Sedate him and get him into the MRI. I want to see what's going on." He paused while the person on the other line spoke.

What came next shocked me to the core. Carlisle sounded like a ferocious vampire. "I don't care what it costs or what kind of insurance Mr. Swan does or doesn't have. If you don't do as I say I'll have my lawyer contact you so fast for medical malpractice you'll never practice in this country again, much less this state. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Chills ran down my spine as Edward tried to set me on my feet. My knees buckled, although I wasn't sure if it was from what I heard or how Carlisle said it. I never hit the floor, though. Edward was too fast for that. I blinked and was on the couch, Edward calling Carlisle over.

Carlisle literally growled into the phone. "I'll be there as fast as my car can fly. I expect to see results when I arrive." He paused again, my eyes trailing him as he paced, unable to move any other part of my body. "You are to extend Mrs. Swan every courtesy. I'll bring his daughter with me." With that he hung up.

I tried to open my mouth to speak, but it wasn't cooperating. "Carlisle?" Edward asked, looking at me with great concern.

"She's in shock, Edward. That wasn't the best way for her to find out something was wrong." Carlisle pushed my husband aside and looked at me. "Bella, dear, we need you to be strong. Edward will carry you to the car, then we will all drive to Seattle."

"What? What…" was all I could get out.

"We don't know for sure what happened. All I know is that Charlie blacked out. The attending said Charlie was driving, and there was an accident. I couldn't tell which came first, though, the accident or your father's unconsciousness. We'll find out more when we get there." Carlisle stood and started to give orders to other members of the family.

Edward scooped me up, telling Seth to phase to human so he could ride with us in the car. Chaos reigned for a few minutes until the tires of Carlisle's Mercedes skidded onto the asphalt. It wasn't until I felt Edward's fingers brush my cheek and heard him whisper soothing words that I realized I was crying.

* * *

><p>I'm trying to plot out another original story, which is set during the British occupation of Charleston, SC in 1780-82, so I've been reading lots of historical documents. I'm also putting together a query list for my other original story. This story has suffered neglect as a result of divided attention. Sorry. I'd say I'd do better, but I'm going to be herding cats (teenagers) from Thursday morning on to the end of the week, so there'll be no updates those days either.<p>

Before you get upset with me, remember: we all knew something was going to happen to Charlie.


	56. Chapter 56 Crunch

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Crunch, hunch, munch

* * *

><p>I was aware of time passing, using my heartbeats to keep track as Carlisle all but flew down the road. I didn't look at the speedometer, the trees going by gave a good indication of how fast we were going. Three times Edward whispered something quickly to Carlisle, resulting in him slowing down to match the rest of traffic. It was the first time this happened that I noticed that the speedometer topped out at one hundred fifty miles-per-hour. I never looked, but I knew when he sped back up again that the needle was pinned over.<p>

Edward tried to talk to me, sharing the visions he could see in Alice's mind, but I couldn't find it in myself to respond. All I could think about were the things my father would never enjoy, my graduation from Dartmouth, the house we had remodeled, or even growing old with Sue. It didn't matter that Alice warned me this was coming. It didn't matter that it would keep him safe from the vampires circling around me. I just wanted him to live.

The crunch of tires on gravel startled me from my daze. I was only vaguely aware of the looming buildings of the University of Washington Medical Center until that sound reached my ears. Suddenly I couldn't get out of the car fast enough.

Strong, cold arms wrapped around me. "Let Carlisle park," Edward whispered into my ear as I struggled against him. I let him hold me still until Carlisle swung into a space, but then I was grabbing the door. Once again Edward held me tight. "Let Carlisle speak to them first. He'll be able to understand what's going on." He glanced over to Seth who had circled around the car and was holding the car door open for me. "Sue needs you both. Take care of her and let Carlisle take care of Charlie."

I hate it when he makes sense.

Seth made a beeline for his mother, picking her out from the crowd with ease. Edward pulled me along behind, so it wasn't until we were right next to her, and Seth's arms were around her, that I realized her arm was in a sling. "Oh, no, Sue! What happened?" I asked, letting go of Edward so I could hug her as well.

"I'm not really sure," she told me. "We were on our way home. Your dad was driving. I was having so much trouble staying awake, so he suggested I take a nap. The next thing I knew the car was swerving and we hit the concrete median." She raised her free hand to her head, rubbing a spot. That was when I noticed the bruise that blackened the right side of her face from just below her eye all the way into her hair. "I remember screaming and reaching for the wheel, but it looked like Charlie was steering so I sat back. Only, we crossed all lanes and ended up going off the shoulder. The car rolled…" Her voice trailed off and I could tell she was having trouble remembering any more.

"It's okay, mom," Seth said, directing her to sit down. "Take your time."

With a shake of her head and a sigh of frustration she looked at me again. "The next thing I remember was being taken out of an ambulance, and looking for your father." Tears formed in her eyes, making my heart clench in fear. "They took him by helicopter." Her shoulders shook as she took a shuddering breath. "Oh, Bella, what will I do if I lose him now? Just after I got him?"

I collapsed in the chair next to her, opposite of Seth, and put my arms around her. "I don't know Sue, but I'll always be here for you."

Edward sat next to me as Sue, Seth and I hugged, sharing our grief. Alice sat next to Edward as we waited for the rest of the Cullen clan to arrive and for Carlisle to return with news of Charlie.

It was another two hours before Esme, Jasper, Emmett and Rose joined us. They brought with them bags of food. Although neither Sue nor I had any appetite, Seth was very grateful, giving a loud sigh of contentment as soon as he started to munch on some chips.

Edward was able to keep tabs on Carlisle, but he usually reported that they were still figuring things out. It was over three hours later that Edward sat up and looked at Alice. "Carlisle has a hunch," he said. "Can you see anything?"

She grimaced and looked at Seth. "I'll step outside and look." It only took a few minutes for her to return, and she didn't look happy. "Carlisle's right," she said, first looking at Edward, who appeared devastated, then over to Sue, Seth and me. "I'm sorry."

"What?" I asked, sitting up too fast and swaying as the blood tried to catch up. Neither one answered. Instead they looked over to a pair of doors. We all knew we would see Carlisle come through them soon.

Within minutes he appeared, running a tired hand over his face. I'd never seen a vampire looked physically drained before, but Carlisle did. He spoke some with another doctor, pointing to us. When the other doctor left he looked into our expectant faces and shook his head sadly.

Sue gasped next to me as my eyes filled with tears. "He's not going to die, yet," Edward said, reaching over to us, compassion on his face.

"What do you mean, yet?" Sue asked.

Carlisle was next to us then. "We think he had a seizure," he said, pulling up a chair to sit across from us. "That's why you had an accident."

"What caused the seizure?" Sue asked, one of her hands squeezing mine, the other holding Seth's.

Carlisle's face fell. He looked first at me, then at Sue. "I'm sorry, but there seems to be a tumor in his brain. We're fairly certain it's benign…"

"But isn't that good? It being benign?" Sue asked. My heart was already sinking. I looked at Alice and saw her shake her head.

"Normally, yes," Carlisle answered Sue. "However, it seems to be growing."

"So take it out!" Sue shouted, her expression a mixture of hope and fear.

Carlisle shook his head. "We can't Sue. It would kill him. It's grown in such a way that it's wrapping around and through his brain." Carlisle looked like he would cry if he could. "It will kill him eventually. Performing surgery will kill him now."

Sue sucked in a breath and sat up straight. "How long?"

"A year, maybe two. The worst part will be the headaches, but it appears that after a while those might go away." Carlisle reached out his hand to touch Sue. At first she shied away, knowing what he is, but then she let go of my hand to take his. "I'm sorry Sue. When the headaches go away the end will be near."

"Then we'll just have to make the most of the time we have left. Can I see him now?" she asked, standing up, pulling the rest of us with her.

"He's being moved to his room. You can meet him there," Carlisle said, adding his room number. Sue turned and marched off like a soldier going to war.

* * *

><p>And now I'm off to herd cats! Nothing like leaving you all hanging...<p> 


	57. Chapter 57 Astray

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Astray  
><strong>Dialogue Flex<strong>: "I didn't come here to argue," he said.

* * *

><p>Sue, Seth, Leah, Edward and I sat in chairs arrayed around Charlie's bed, waiting for him to wake up. Every now and then one of us would speak in a hushed whisper, but until he woke up there really wasn't much we could decide about his care. The only constant sounds were the beeping of the heart monitor and Sue and my sniffling as we tried not to cry.<p>

After telling us about Charlie he filled us in on Sue. The tendon running over the top of her left shoulder was slightly torn, as were the ligaments in her elbow. Nothing was completely ripped, thankfully, which meant no surgery for her. What it didn't mean was no pain, though, something she remembered with a grimace every time she tried to move it. Carlisle gave her steroids to help reduce the inflammation and facilitate healing, but the combination of those, her arm still hurting, and the man she just married lying unconscious in a hospital with an inoperable brain tumor made her far more emotional than normal.

"I can take a leave of absence from school for a year," I said when the topic came around to caring for Charlie once again.

"He would hate that," Sue replied. "He's so proud of you, Bella, and Leah and Seth are here, along with all the pack."

"But he's my dad, I can't go back to school knowing he's hurting or having trouble." I felt Edward's cold fingers whisk a tear away from my cheek. Laying my head on his shoulder I breathed in his scent, taking comfort in it.

"It'll hurt him more if you drop out of school." She gave me a gentle smile. "I know you've taken care of him for years, Bella, but think how much it'll mean to him to see you graduate." Leah and Seth were nodding beside her. I knew we were at an impasse, and if Charlie were awake he'd overrule me, but I didn't think I could focus on my studies knowing he was ill. With a sigh I gave a non-committal shrug and looked back at my father.

His eyes were open, and he was glaring at me. "You are finishing school, young lady," Charlie said, his voice rough, barely discernible, and music to my ears.

"Oh, dad," I cried, throwing myself out of the chair, only to stop short and hover over him, not knowing where to hug. He didn't have any broken bones from the accident either, but I could see bruises on his arms and chest where the hospital gown didn't cover him.

"Why do you all look like you're at a funeral?" he rasped. "Or am I about to die and nobody's told me yet?"

He looked from face to face, realization dawning as he took in my wide eyes and Sue's sob. "I'm dying?"

"Not for a while yet," Carlisle said, walking through the door, bringing a scent of antiseptic with him. "But it will be sooner than any of us planned."

Charlie looked at us all, reaching out his hand to take Sue's good one. "I see." He kept his eyes on Sue. "Why? How long?"

Carlisle cleared his throat, calling Charlie's attention back to him. "Brain tumor, inoperable, depends on how fast it grows, we're predicting about another year." Charlie nodded. At first I was upset that Carlisle didn't break it to him easier, but when I thought about it I realized this was perfect. My father didn't like to beat around the bush, he wanted it straight.

Charlie nodded. "Will I be incapacitated?"

"Eventually, but there's no way to know how or how much." Carlisle scrubbed a hand over his cheek and around his chin. "I can give you guesses, predictions, but only time will tell."

"Give them to me, I won't hold you to them."

Carlisle turned to a whiteboard, flicking on a back light and began to put up pictures. "This is your MRI. You can see here the layers of your brain. Right now the mass is located in the basal ganglia, the center of your brain." He pointed to a center picture where it was plain something was different. "It affects the messages sent through your brain, which is why you blacked out." He pointed to another picture. "You can see that it's growing into your parietal and frontal lobes. Eventually this will affect your motor functions, sensations, judgment, things like that."

"Other than the headaches, will it hurt?" Charlie asked, trying to sit up so he could see better. I rushed over to help, but he waved me off.

"There's no way to know until it does." Carlisle flipped off the backlight and grabbed a chair, situating it next to my father. "What will hurt is what I have to tell you now." Charlie motioned for him to continue. "Given the accident, I have to take away your driver's license. There's no way to know if you will black out again, which makes you a danger to others."

That was the first news to really hit my father hard. "But if I can't drive…"

"You can't work either."

"Now wait just one minute…"

"I didn't come here to argue," Carlisle said, holding up a hand. "There's nothing you can say to change my mind on this. Think like a cop, Charlie, and you'll know I'm right."

"Might as well kill me now," Charlie huffed. He looked over to Sue. "Do you want an annulment? I don't think you want to take care of an invalid."

Watching Sue's reaction showed me why none of the wolf pack gave her any grief. Despite her shoulder she sat up straight, put a glare that could freeze the Amazon River on her face, pointed at my father and let him have it. "Now you listen to me, Charles Swan, and you listen good. I didn't marry you in health and for richer only. As I recall there was a in sickness and a for poorer in there as well. I knew one of us would die before the other, I've lived through that once and I can do it again. I love you, you stupid, cantankerous, stubborn man, and you can't get rid of me that easily."

"When we married I thought I was in health, although the poorer was pretty much a given," Charlie said. "I just don't want to lead you astray…"

"Astray? You're not pushing drugs on me…"

"Actually you'll probably have to do that to him," Carlisle interjected.

"You stay out of this," Charlie griped before turning back to Sue. "I can hire a nurse."

"Fine, hire a nurse, but you're not getting rid of this wife until you die, so deal with it." A tear slipped from the corner of Sue's eye, matching the one my father was trying to keep from spilling over.

"Yes, ma'am," Charlie answered, saluting her.

"Glad we've got that straightened out." She clapped her hands together, wincing in at the pain that reminded her of her hurt shoulder. "Now, it seems we have a retirement party to plan. Where's Alice?"

* * *

><p>I had a wonderful time playing with the kids, but now I'm back! Unfortunately, I also need to judge eighteen entries for a Romance Writers of America contest. Hopefully it won't take long, but I have to dedicate tomorrow evening to it. If I can stay out of my defrosting garden, that is...<p> 


	58. Chapter 58 Esteem

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Esteem, redeem

* * *

><p>Rosalie, Edward and Carlisle all went into research mode with Alice sitting nearby, looking to see if what they proposed would work or not. Some ideas were met with enthusiasm, because they would reduce Charlie's suffering, but nothing solved the problem.<p>

Charlie was resigned. "At least I know what's going to take me out and how long I have. I used to worry that Mark would one day knock on my door to tell you some strung out psycho in the woods had shot me," he told me with a smile. "Don't fret over this, please. I've lived a good life. My daughter is going to a great school, and I know she'll be young and beautiful forever."

When I approached him about being changed into a vampire he scoffed. "Nah, I'm fine with dying. Besides, I think Sue is a little opinionated about vampires." He had whispered the last to me, making me laugh through my tears. I found it odd that he was cheering me up, but from the moment he received the diagnosis Charlie had decided to make the most of the life he had left.

I didn't know cliff diving was part of that. Leave it to the wolves to encourage that stupidity.

"Chill, Bella," Jacob said when he told me about it. They had wisely kept it secret until after the event. "We hold Charlie in too high of esteem to let anything happen to him. I was in the ocean to pull him out if he went too far down or blacked out, and Sam was at the top to give him the pep talk. Seth…"

"I don't want to hear about the setup, you idiot. What if he'd had a heart attack on the way down?"

"Nah, we cleared it with Doctor Fang, and had the psychic check to see if he would be all right. She figured that seeing him taking Sue to dinner the next day was enough to give the go ahead."

After that we made a rule. They couldn't tell me about anything they took Charlie to do until at least a month had passed from the event. That worked until the end of August and I saw two parachutes in the living room. From the amount of hemming and hawing they gave me I knew they hadn't gone yet. What shocked me most was Edward was flying the plane for them.

"Jasper and Alice will jump with Charlie and Sue, Bella. They'll be fine," Edward said, trying to placate me.

"Jasper and Alice can have their parachutes fail and won't be hurt!" I ranted, waving my arms as I tried to make my point. "I can't believe you, of all people, are encouraging this!"

"That's enough," Charlie said, cutting short my build up to a true screaming binge. "I'm a grown man and can decide how I live and die. I'm not allowed to work anymore, so I need to do something." A huge grin split his face as he pulled at his moustache. "Besides, it's really fun."

My only hope was Renee. Despite being divorced and living on opposite sides of the country my parents were still good friends. As soon as she got the news Renee purchased tickets for her and Phil to fly out and spend a week with us. It happened that she arrived the day before the planned skydiving.

More than one TSA agent reached for their gun when Renee came screaming from the other side of security. They relaxed and smiled when she jumped on Charlie, engulfing him in a bear hug. I tried to apologize to the agent closest to me, but he just waved me off, as if it happened all the time.

On the ride home I tried to get her on my side. "Mom, did you know that dad and Sue were planning on going skydiving tomorrow?"

Charlie glared at me from the front seat until Renee said, "Oh really? Can Phil and I tag along?" Edward and Charlie burst out laughing while I gawked at her like she'd lost her mind.

"Oh, Bella," Renee said, pulling on my arm, "don't be a spoilsport. You only live once. May as well make the most of it while you can. Why don't you and Edward come along as well?"

"Edward's flying…"

"Absolutely not!" Edward said, cutting off all conversation. Looking at him I could see his face was completely white, as if what little color he normally had drained away, and the steering wheel creaked from him gripping it so hard.

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him in the rear-view mirror. "If it's okay for my parents…"

"No. And that's final. You can ride in the plane with me if you like, but you aren't jumping out." His eyes were determined and he spoke as if he were trying to talk around grinding teeth. Shockingly, my parents, even Phil, were nodding in agreement.

"Now wait, aren't you all being just a little hypocritical?" I asked, huffing in annoyance. It's not like I wanted to skydive, but that was beside the point.

"Bella," Renee said, running a motherly hand over my head, "knowing your luck your parachute will get caught on something, or fail to open, or you'll break a leg on landing. It's just not a good idea."

"You can be my copilot, love," Edward said, reaching over his shoulder for my hand, wiggling his fingers when I didn't take it. "I promise to make it up to you."

"Not sure I want to hear how you plan to redeem yourself, Edward," Charlie said, visibly cringing.

Edward grinned at him. "No Charlie, I don't think you do." When he looked at me in the mirror again his eyes seemed to smolder. All thoughts of unfairness went right out the window as I stared back.

* * *

><p>This is dedicated to my 72-year-old mother-in-law who is going parasailing this week, and climbed a Mayan temple just a few months ago. Have fun mom! *she's still healthy, just loves to live*<p> 


	59. Chapter 59 Hand

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Hand, Topsy-turvy

* * *

><p>Getting on the plane to return to school, leaving my father behind, was the hardest thing I'd ever done. I was sobbing before we even got to the airport, and no amount of reassurance from Alice that he would be around for Christmas made me feel better. All I could think was that I was losing time with him. In truth there was only one reason I was going back at all.<p>

Charlie overheard me talking to Edward, telling him I thought I should take a leave of absence from school. I was sure Dartmouth would give me the year when I explained the circumstances. What was another year anyway? It's not like I was going to be an undead English teacher.

To say my father was upset is like saying Pompeii had a little trouble with a volcano. We argued back and forth, me telling him how much I was going to miss him and that I didn't want to waste a minute, him telling me that he wasn't worth messing up my life over. Only one thing he said convinced me to return. "Bella, my last wish is to see you graduate. Would you deny me that?" In the end, I couldn't.

I dove into my schoolwork, determined to make Charlie proud of me. Edward assured me it wasn't necessary to make straight A's, but I was determined. By the time the middle of October came around I was a mess. My clothes hung on me, I could see the worry lines forming in my face, and I found my first grey hair. If asked I couldn't say when the last time Edward and I were intimate. When I wasn't at class or studying, I was collapsing from exhaustion in my bed.

It was late, the light from my desk lamp made a glowing circle on the table. Books were piled like sentinels around me, mocking me with the vast amount of information I had to memorize from them. Edward had begged me hours ago to go for a ride with him, but I brushed him off, pointing to all I needed to learn. With a sigh he walked out. I hadn't seen him since.

From out of nowhere a hand slammed down on the table next to the notebook I was writing in. "ISABELLA MARIE!" my father's voice boomed next to me, causing me to jump and my heart to race. "What are you doing? Trying to kill yourself? Do you want me to bury you before you bury me?"

"Dad?" was all I could say, before I was out of my chair, hugging him. The smell of flannel and him brought me more comfort than Jasper could ever hope to attempt. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

He hugged me tight. "Edward's worried about you and called." He put his hands on my shoulders to hold me in place as he took a step back. Looking me squarely in the eye he said, "You've gone all topsy-turvy, putting more on yourself than anyone wants."

"Don't you want me to do well?" I asked, my chin trembling as my exhaustion robbed me of control over my emotions.

"Yes, but you don't have to be perfect." Charlie's hands fell from my shoulders, one of the capturing my hand and pulling me toward the couch. Following him I noticed little things. He swayed a little as he walked and seemed to be squinting. The grip of his hand on mine waxed and waned, like he'd realize he was letting go and squeeze tighter, only to almost let go again.

When we got to the couch it took him a little longer than normal to get comfortable, frustration with his body showing in his face. "Don't get old, Bella," he grumbled. "Hell is being a twenty-year-old man trapped in this old-man's body." He looked up to me, then to Edward who was chuckling as he came down the stairs. I hadn't even noticed he'd gone up.

"Well, I guess you won't have to worry about that, will you?" he asked me while looking at my husband.

"Not in that way, Charlie," Edward said with a smile. "We do feel old sometimes. Time ceases to have much meaning after a hundred years, so sometimes it's startling to see how fast things, like technology, change."

"But it does mean something to those guys waiting outside?" Charlie asked, making me look at them both in confusion. "Oh, come on Bells, it's the same vamps as always. I guess they're waiting for me to kick the bucket so you can change, though?" Then a strange look came on his face. "Would I want to see you as a vampire? Would it be safe?"

That was something that had never occurred to me. I'd spent so much time hiding the idea of vampires from Charlie that the thought of him wanting to see me changed was something I couldn't wrap my mind around.

"We'll see, Charlie," Edward said. My dad looked at him and sighed.

"You're right." Turning to me he started in again. "Where did you get the idea that I wanted perfect grades?"

"I didn't think you did, just that you'd be proud of me."

He shook his head. "I am very proud of you already, I just want to see you graduate. You don't have to be at the top of your class, just get that tassel turned and don't kill yourself in the process."

Tears flowed down my face, a mixture of relief and frustration at myself for getting to this point. A sob ripped through my throat and I found myself crying on my father's shoulder.

"Edward…" dad started.

"I'll plan a weekend away so she can relax."

"Somewhere without interlopers?"

Through my tears I could see Edward smile. "I can hear Alice is already on it."

* * *

><p>Running late, but wanted to get this up tonight. More tomorrow, I hope...<p> 


	60. Chapter 60 Bake

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Bake, flake, stake

* * *

><p>The only people who were disappointed when I stopped working so hard were my professors. Jasper was particularly relieved. It seemed I was difficult to live with when I was obsessed. The people who appreciated my change of heart the most were Jacob and Marta, especially since I replaced the obsession of studying with baking.<p>

"You know the best part of you cooking all the time?" Jacob said one day around a mouthful of cake.

"That I get to watch you talk with your mouth full?" I asked, disgusted with the mess he was making. I was glad I thought to bring the cookies to them instead of inviting them over.

"Geez, Jake," Marta complained, reaching for a dishrag to wipe up. "Swallow first."

He rolled his eyes at her before getting up to grab a carton of milk from their fridge. Marta shook her head with an indulgent smile as he chugged it down while Edward snickered next to me, no doubt reading their thoughts.

Jacob put the carton down and took the proffered napkin from Marta before speaking again. "No, smart aleck, vampires don't like the smell of baked goods. It's driving all the babysitters away." His grin split his face. "So not only do I get the odor your cookies, the only leeches I have to smell are the Cullens."

"Like you're such a picnic," Edward teased. "I'd take the smell of food over wet dog any day."

"You don't like the smell of baking?" I asked Edward, turning to him with a look that was halfway between concerned and accusing. He'd told me that he thought things smelled nice.

He gave a shrug. "I'm used to it, seeing as I have a few humans around who eat every day, so it doesn't really bother me. The smell of the cooking sugar isn't very nice, but it's mixed with you."

Jacob made retching sounds as he pretended to gag himself. "Please you two, I'm trying to eat sugar. I don't want to hear it."

"Like you and Marta are any better?" Edward asked. "Or should I not share what you'd like to do with some of these cookies."

"You're just jealous you can't," Jacob retorted, looking smug.

Marta reached over and took my hand, pulling me from the kitchen. "Come on, let's leave the boys to their pissing contest." A secretive smile came across her face. "I have some news to share."

"What?" I asked, following her to the seating area, purposefully ignoring where the guys' conversation was heading.

She waited until we were relaxing on the couches before she leaned over to whisper. "I'm pregnant." My jaw dropped open and my gaze swung around until it caught Edward's. He was smiling, so I knew he already knew. Darn vampire hearing, probably picked up on the heartbeat. "I didn't want you to be the last to know, but since we live with vampires I knew I couldn't keep it from any of them. Alice was the first to ask me if I was, because she heard the heartbeat. I didn't even know then!"

I watched Edward walk toward me, concern on his face. "Bella?" he asked, pulling me from my surprise.

"Wow," I said, turning back to Marta, feeling badly when I saw she looked worried. "That's so unexpected!" I took in a deep breath and moved so I could give her a hug as it sunk in. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Why don't I feel like you're happy?" she asked quietly, hugging me back.

"Because I'm a flake, and shocked, and have only been thinking of myself," I said as I sat back, taking her hand. "I've been so focused on the immediate future, graduating and losing my dad, that I haven't thought much beyond that."

"Not even about the babysitters hanging around the homestead?" Jacob asked, circling one hand his head.

"No, not even them. They've been around so long now that they're like background noise, or trees. You know it's there, but you don't see them." They all nodded at me in understanding.

I could feel the idea of a little Jacob or Marta sink in, my face breaking out in the hugest grin at the thought. "You're going to have a baby," I said, warmth flowing through me. Finally something really happy, and relatively stress-free, was happening in my life. "When are you due? Are you sick at all? What about school? Will you be able to graduate with me?"

Marta laughed, waving a hand at me. "Hang on, Bella, one question at a time." We both started giggling as our combined joy over what was coming flowed between us. "I'm due in May, so I'll be as big as a house, but I'll be able to graduate if I don't have any complications. I'm only sick in the mornings, but if I nibble on something before I get out of bed I'm fine."

"We do have one thing to ask both of you," Jacob said. Edward gasped, the look of surprise on his face, replaced quickly by a pleased smile, making me anticipate his request. "We want you to be the baby's godparents."

Edward nodded immediately and reached out his hand to Jacob. "Um, Jacob, isn't there a problem with that?" I asked.

"What?"

"First, we aren't Catholic. Second, what will the father say about a vampire in the church?"

Glances were exchanged as we thought about it. First Jacob, and immediately after, Edward, began to snicker. "We'll just put a stake through his heart and a crucifix around his neck, and have him baptize Edward first."

* * *

><p>There have been times where I've gotten so busy with my own life I've ignored the important things in other's lives. I'm trying not to do that...<p> 


	61. Chapter 61 Brittle

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Brittle  
><strong>Dialogue Flex<strong>: "I need a change of pace," she said.

* * *

><p>As Charlie's condition deteriorated, so did the patience of the Volturi. The wolf pack reported more frequent incursions into their territory, prompting phone calls from Carlisle to Italy, asking if they were breaking their agreement. Aro insisted they weren't. Alice disagreed.<p>

"He's testing us," she said during a family meeting around the table. "Checking our resolve."

Edward's arms came around me as my heart rate picked up. This was wearing on my already brittle nerves. Christmas was hard enough, smiling through the pain of watching my father stumble, catching Sue's eye as we both worried about him, and dealing with his bouts of frustration at himself and us when we tried to help him. It was with a mixture of relief and regret that I boarded the plane to finish my last semester of school.

Jacob picked up on the change as well. Smiling broadly he shook his head at me. "Don't let this bother you, Bells. The pack has a handle on it. Whenever they cross over we chase them out." His smile faded, his face turning serious with a hint of hopeful yearning. "Besides, when we catch them, we get to kill them."

"But they can hurt you," I said, trying not to think of the young boys who were protecting home.

"We heal fast," he said with a shrug. "Besides, the nasty vamp who thinks of fire is here. None of the rest will take us on. At least not and live."

I looked at Marta and noticed she had the same expression on her face I imagined was on mine, fear and concern for those she loved. Jacob had become incredibly protective of her as her pregnancy advanced. In spite of his flippant disregard of the guard surrounding us and causing trouble at home, I noticed he rarely left her side.

"Don't worry, Bella," Emmett chimed in. "They're just reminding us they're around. Like Alice said, checking us out. The Volturri won't break their own agreements, at last not explicitly."

"Then why are they going onto the reservation?" I asked, challenging him.

"Testing us," Emmett said, enunciating each word slowly as if I had trouble understanding. "As long as we react in a non-violent manner, they have no reason to take us out. The wolves chase them off, no one gets hurt. It's just posturing."

"But…"

"But nothing," Carlisle said, putting his arm around Esme as he leaned back to relax. "Emmett's right. As long as we don't react in a threatening way we're fine."

"So we're supposed to just take it? Put up with them harassing us?" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air for emphasis. "Shouldn't we do something?"

Alice smiled, a far-off look giving away she wasn't seeing us. Edward's smile followed shortly thereafter.

"I don't know what you're seeing," Jasper said to Alice, "but you feel like you've suddenly relaxed."

"I need a change of pace," she said. "Spring break is next week, and a storm is going to be hitting Jacksonville this weekend. Renee would love it if we all came to visit."

"I don't know…" I started.

"You won't be able to see your mom after you're changed. Don't miss out on opportunities now," Edward said. "And from what Alice sees you have a great time."

"If Alice sees it, then I guess it's already decided?" Marta asked. "Are we going too?"

"Of course!" Alice said, clapping her hands. "I'll call the airlines. Rosalie, you book the hotel."

"On it," Rosalie said, speaking for the first time as she jumped up to make calls. I know the guards bothered her as much as they did me.

The next thing I knew Edward was on the phone to Renee. Even without Alice I knew her answer to everyone visiting would be yes. The squealing in excitement that even I could hear across the room was simply confirmation.

It only took a half hour to get everything arranged. It's amazing what unlimited funds can get you. Since it was late Jacob carried a very tired Marta to their home as Edward and I walked hand in hand.

"Are you excited?" Edward asked as he opened the door to our cottage.

"I am. Can we lose the entourage?"

He laughed. "I'm sure they'll catch up with us, but we'll be free of them for a few hours."

"That sounds good," I said around a yawn, getting another chuckle from Edward.

"How about I take you to bed?" he asked, scooping me up into his arms.

Resting my head on his shoulder I replied, "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

><p>Sorry it's short and late, but it's spring. I've gotten 120 onions, 126 beets, 64 carrots, and a bunch of lettuce planted. The cabbage seeds I put in last fall are now four inch tall plants! Today I'll plant peas, prep the area where my beehive will go (we lost the hive last winter, sadly), prepare a raspberry bed and create my new perrenial bed.<p>

Okay, I'll get some of that done...maybe I'll update as well! xoxo!


	62. Chapter 62 Elastic

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Elastic, fantastic, sarcastic

* * *

><p>The bad thing about vampire hearing is that they hear everything. As a result we had company on our flight. Edward was able to convince me to ignore them.<p>

"Just think of what a fantastic time they'll have avoiding the sun," he whispered to me during the flight.

"What about all of you? Won't it be just as difficult for you?"

"Nope, we have an accurate weather forecaster who can also predict where the shadows will fall," he said with a wink. "We'll lose them easily by driving really fast from the airport."

"They can drive too, you know…"

"Not if all the cars are rented and on lock-down at every agency." His smile was smug. It was easy to see he was proud of himself. I cringed at the thought of how much that cost. "It will take them a while to get free of the airport."

"What about everyone else flying in who needs a car?"

"Alice will keep an eye on the agencies, releasing cars she sees going to someone safe."

A shock of laughter shook me. "You're incredible," I said, shaking my head. "They know where my mom lives, you know."

"I'm glad you think so." He leaned in closer, pulling my body snugly against his. "They won't reveal themselves to your mom or Phil. If they do we'll be justified in killing them." The cold way he said that made me shiver. Misreading my reaction he put some space between us. "Besides, we won't be at your mom's very long. Alice has quite the adventure planned."

I was right to be nervous, but had to laugh after a couple days of watching Alice keep us just ahead of the watchers. Renee was thrilled that they wanted to see so much of the state, even if she was a little befuddled by their lack of desire to relax at the beach.

"I swear it's like we're chasing the bad weather," my mother quipped one day as she squinted into the cloud-cover over Disney World. "Usually it's sunny all the time. Alice must have the worst luck in her planning."

"At least we don't have to worry about getting a sunburn," I said, lifting my hair off my neck to get some relief from the oppressive humidity that always seemed to build right before a storm.

"Don't believe that," Renee replied, pulling an elastic off her wrist and handing it to me. As I twisted my hair into a messy bun and snapped the band around it she explained. "The worst sunburn I ever got was when it was cloudy. The temperature was cool, so there was no way to measure how much sun I was getting. When I went home Phil pushed me into a cold shower to pull off some of the heat of the burn. I was ill, almost vomiting, it was so bad."

On cue Alice appeared with a bottle of sunblock. "Speaking of sunburns," she said, handing me the bottle after taking some to rub on her arms.

"Worried about burning?" I asked, nodding to the cream that was obviously not absorbing into her skin.

"Don't be sarcastic," she replied, moving behind me to rub the sunblock into the back of my neck and ears, her cold hands better than air conditioner on my skin. "You know we pale people have to avoid the sun." She smiled at Renee. "I'm not at all upset about having it be cloudy all the time. Even if you can burn through clouds, it takes longer. Besides, the sun will come out in just a few minutes. Jasper, I feel the need for some ice cream."

It was no surprise that all of the Cullens decided an immediate trip to the ice cream parlor was in order. Only, when we got there, most of them were quickly distracted by the shops. Marta, Jacob and I made sure to accompany Renee and Phil for the icy cold delicacy.

After downing a huge bowl, Marta leaned back in her chair with a groan, her belly looking like she'd stuffed a beach ball under her shirt. "The great thing about maternity clothes is the elastic in the pants," she said as she patted her belly. "I think the baby really likes caramel."

Jacob stiffened in his chair, staring over my shoulder, looking as if he'd eaten something unpleasant. "Hello, Bella," a deep, musical voice said next to me. "I'm surprised Edward has let you out of his sight."

I spun so quickly in my chair I almost fell out of it. Gulping I replied, "Hello Felix." My eyes darted to my mother and Phil before returning to the massive vampire in front of me. "I'm rather surprised to see you here."

"Are you? I thought you knew we were in the area." His eyes also glanced over my mother and step-father before returning to me. "I've been right behind you this entire week, although getting a vehicle proved difficult. Isn't that rather odd?"

"Odd, yes…"

"Please join us, Felix was it?" Renee said, jumping up to offer him her seat. "Let me get you some ice cream."

"Yes, mom, get Felix some ice cream, please," I said, enjoying the look of discomfort that crossed his face, even if I knew it would be short-lived.

"Please, no," Felix replied as he reached for my mother's chair and positioned it next to me, "I'm lactose intolerant."

"They have sherbet," she offered, but he waved her off.

"I'll only be a moment and don't wish to intrude too much. If I may speak with your daughter a moment?"

"Oh, of course," she said, fluttering around to pull Phil and Marta to their feet. "Come on guys, let's go find the others."

When she tugged on Jacob he didn't stand. Instead he crossed his arms over his chest and eyed Felix. "I think I should stay. Marta, go with Renee please?"

"This doesn't concern you, dog," Felix whispered under his breath as the other humans left the store.

"I disagree."

"Fine, but know your tribe is in our sights."

"As if my leaving now would change that?" Jacob said, calling his bluff with one eyebrow lifted.

Felix snickered. "Perhaps you aren't dumb mutts after all." Turning to me he added, "Aro has a message. He grows impatient and is disappointed you are amassing a following."

"What following?"

"Don't be coy, Bella. I know at least one nomad has met with you."

"One doesn't make a following," I hedged.

"Just make it stop. Pledge your allegiance to the Volturi now. As soon as your father passes, Aro will gladly change you." He rose to his feet and leaned over, his words chilling me more than his cold breath. "We will await you in Italy. I suggest you come within a couple weeks and kneel before your master."

* * *

><p>Dun dun dun...<p>

Have a happy day!


	63. Chapter 63 Overgrown

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Overgrown

* * *

><p>I could feel my entire body tremble as I watched Felix walk away. Jacob was at my side, hugging me, but even his warmth couldn't dissipate the chill traveling up and down my spine. A rasping sound came from somewhere until Jacob knelt in front of me to give me a firm shake.<p>

"Bella, snap out of it," he said, his eyes glancing to other patrons. That was when I realized I was hyperventilating.

"I can't go to Italy in a couple weeks. I have finals in a month," I said, my hands grabbing his arms.

He laughed, shaking his head at me. "Only you would be threatened by one of them and worry about school." He stood up, taking me with him, his face grim. "Come on, let's find the others."

"Jacob, what about my dad?" I asked.

"Maybe he's bluffing."

"It didn't feel like bluffing." As soon as we were out of the store he swung me up into his arms, all but setting me on his shoulder, in order to weave more easily through the crowds. My eyes scanned every face, but they were all human. More than anything I wanted my vampires.

The promised sunlight was once again being taken over by clouds when I finally spotted Edward. He was trapped in the corridor through Cinderella's castle, the sun tenaciously shining down in that one spot, looking anxious. As soon as Jacob crossed into the shadow I was in Edward's arms.

"I heard Felix," he said, almost crushing me to him. "Don't worry, Bella, we'll think of something. First we need to get out of here."

A glance back the way we came showed that the sun would not be cooperating. "Maybe we can make a diversion? Then you can run behind the crowds?" I asked.

"Yeah, because humans never notice something shiny," Jacob said, rolling his eyes. "Come on, Bella. Put that Dartmouth education to use."

A door opened behind us, followed by a whispered, "Excuse me." Turning we saw Cinderella coming from a door.

"The tunnels…" I started, but Edward was ahead of me.

Yanking out his phone he called Alice. "We're stuck in the castle," he told her before his words became too quiet and fast for me to make out.

It seemed Jacob didn't have any trouble making out what was being said. "I'm not going to phase into a wolf and run through the park," he said through gritted teeth. He glared at Edward, then stormed out into the sunshine.

"What?" I asked, turning to Edward.

"Alice can't see," he murmured to me before saying to Alice, "Look now."

Visions of possibilities roiled through my head, drowning out the noise of the crowds. The thought of kneeling to Aro, becoming one of his guard, made me physically ill. I knew he would stop at nothing to get what he wanted, and that what he wanted most was ultimate power. Were a few vampires gathering together really a threat to them? What would he do to my family to remain secure in his position?

Edward's arm came around my waist, pulling me close, snapping me out of the frightening thoughts. A gentle kiss to my temple calmed me enough to see that others were noticing us, looking at us with concern.

"Get ready to run, Bella," Edward whispered in my ear. There wasn't time to ask him what we were running from when the entire passageway was set aglow as lightening struck. The thunder reverberated from the walls, painfully loud, forcing my hands to my ears in protection. With an oath Edward picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder he darted out into the subsequent downpour.

Jacob was beside us a minute later. "I thought you were going to use the tunnels?" he shouted as we wove through the crowds.

"Alice said this would be faster. The lightening has shorted their systems and it's going to be a madhouse down there," he shouted back. "I still wish you'd phase. An overgrown dog would clear a path much faster."

"And create panic…"

"They'll think it's part of an act…"

"Quit whining and run," Jacob said, only both of them slid to a stop. Quickly I was spun around and placed on my feet. At first I was thankful to not be looking backward. That lasted until I saw what was in front of me. "Let me handle this." Jacob's entire body began to shake.

"Oh, great, now you phase," Edward murmured as he thrust me at Jacob. "Take Bella."

"No!" I screamed, reaching for him, but Jacob had me.

"I'll take her to the car," he shouted, carrying me more conventionally and blocking my view of Edward facing off with Felix. "Quit squirming, Bells. People will think I kidnapped you."

"You have to take me back to him!" I shouted, fighting against his impossible strength. Twisting my body I looked back in time to see Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie take up positions around Felix. Esme was pushing my mom and Phil in front of her, Marta trailing behind them.

A roar came across the asphalt, drowned out quickly by more thunder. Jacob stopped and turned, running back to the confrontation. For a moment I was elated he was taking me with him, until he handed me off to Esme.

It seemed that all human eyes were on the confrontation playing out just inside the gate, so the appearance of a giant wolf caught them all off guard. A gasp ran through the crowd, and I could hear comments of how impressively life-like the animatronics looked.

Edward spread his hands wide, looking pointedly from Felix to his family and on to the people pointing at them. With a smirk, Felix bowed and rushed forward to attack my husband. Edward sidestepped quickly, reached out and, with a foot on Felix's back, ripped his arm off.

"It's so realistic," a woman next to me said as Felix roared in pain. "I wonder how they do it."

"There's no blood, though," a man next to her said. "I guess it is Disney. They can't have it be too graphic."

"Bella, what is going on?" Renee asked. That's when I realized Esme hadn't pulled them away.

"I don't know."

"You're a terrible liar."

"I'll explain later," Esme said, the fear in her voice palpable.

With an arm gone Felix was noticeably more cautious. He and Edward circled around each other, feinting, but neither going in for more. The crowd began to take sides, cheering for one or the other. Another clap of thunder shook the ground, and with it Edward rushed in, twisting Felix's head off his body. The shrieking sound could barely be heard over the waves of sound.

The crowd erupted in cheers. "At least they gave us a show to entertain us during the rain and power outage," the man who spoke earlier said.

"It wasn't very long, though," his companion complained. "The least they could have done is draw it out. I wonder how they made it look so real, though."

Edward was bowing to the crowd, introducing the others, who were picking up Felix's body. They each waved as they were introduced, and exited through the gate, carrying the body. Loud cheers followed them. "Great special effects!" and "How did you do that?" were shouted out, only to be answered that secrets were never revealed.

It was a quiet drive home. I was thankful Carlisle and Esme were riding with Phil and Renee in one car, leaving the rest of us to pile into the van. Questions and worries went through my mind, but after being quieted by Edward so he could listen into the other car's conversation, I didn't speak.

Jacob was driving, and made a stop for food, putting distance between us and my parents. When we finally arrived Emmett and Jasper unloaded the grisly reminder of the fight to start a bonfire on the beach as Edward walked me into the house. The others were watching a news report about a flash-mob of actors entertaining by putting on a mock fight when the power was down at Disney. Thankfully, none of us were on camera, they arrived after we left.

Renee listened to the gushing onlookers for a few moments before turning off the TV and throwing the remote on the couch. "Okay, I'm ready for the truth. What really happened?"

* * *

><p>To all who celebrate it, Happy Easter! I'll have about 20 people at my house, so it should be fun. Hopefully all the snow that fell today will melt by then.<p> 


	64. Chapter 64 Insist

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Insist

* * *

><p>"We can't tell you," Carlisle said, looking pointedly at Jasper. In a moment my mother relaxed into her chair, but still shook her head.<p>

"Not working," Edward said quickly. "Let up before you put her to sleep, Jazz."

The effect was immediate. As soon as Jasper's imposed lethargy was lifted Renee sat up quickly, angrier than before. "Let me tell you what I know and saw," she said, fixing each of the Cullens in the room with a steely look. "You move too fast. That guy you fought was alive, but there was no blood, and there was no substitution of a dummy. You're burning what's left of him, and that smoke isn't normal." She pointed outside where a column of thick, opaque, purple smoke wafted in a column that seemed to be fighting the slight breeze.

She pointed a finger at each one in turn as she continued. "Edward seems to be thinking of answers to my questions before I've finished asking them. Alice gets this far-off look, and everyone goes along with whatever she says when she changes plans. Carlisle is too young to be a doctor of his standing and understanding, and Esme is too young to be such a renowned architect. They're both too young to have adopted teenagers, almost every state requires a ten-year age difference. Emmett is too fast for his size and honestly gives me the creeps. Rosalie is too beautiful. And I don't know what the hell Jasper just did to me, but that was so far from normal there's no way you can pass that off as a figment of my imagination.

"Now," she huffed, crossing her arms across her chest, "I know you're not normal people. It's like you're real, live X-Men or something and Carlisle is your leader. Somehow you've gotten my daughter mixed up in all this, and as her mother I insist you tell me what it is." Carlisle started to open his mouth but she pointed a finger at him and declared, "And don't tell me it isn't safe for me to know, because I know Charlie knows. That man is good at keeping secrets but not good at hiding the fact that he has one."

There was shuffling of feet as each of the Cullens turned to Alice and Edward. I could tell they were running through scenarios, probably dizzyingly fast, and checking to see which was best. Renee noticed where the attention was focused, so stared at them as well. "I'm waiting," she said in a sing-song voice that I knew meant she was out of patience.

Alice shrugged, so Edward, after clearing his throat unnecessarily, began. "You've gotten Alice, Jasper and I pegged, Renee. I can read thoughts, Alice sees glimpses of the future, and Jasper can manipulate emotions." He pulled out the chair next to my mother and sat down. "Carlisle is extremely compassionate, Esme is capable of great love, Emmett has immense strength and Rosalie has fierce loyalty." Stopping to glance at me, he took a deep breath and looked Renee right in the eyes. Her squirming showed it made her a little uncomfortable. "There's something special about Bella, but we don't know what it is, only that she's able to block me and someone else we know who has a talent similar to mine."

"You're not going to inject her with some mutant agent are you?" she asked, worry creasing her forehead. "Bella, you aren't planning to do anything crazy are you? Did you know about this before you married Edward?"

I walked over and took her hand after pulling another chair around. "Yes, mom, I knew, and yes, I plan to be, um, injected with something that will change me."

Her eyes narrowed. She looked around at each of the Cullens, and from the relief on Edward's face, her decision was one he liked. "It's not like you've joined bad people, although that killing bothers me. Was he a villain? Are there more of them? Could Bella get hurt?"

To everyone's surprise it was Rosalie who spoke up. "He threatened Bella and Charlie, Renee. Carlisle is going to call his leader and try to smooth things over, but we protect each other and the ones we love."

Renee's lips twitched into a smile. "I guess I can see that loyalty, hmm?" She looked at each of them again. "Explain the lack of blood."

Carlisle took this one. "When we're changed blood no longer flows. Our hearts even stop beating."

"Then how are you alive?"

"Osmosis," he said with a shrug, "at least we think that's it. The nutrients we injest move by osmotic pressure through our bodies…"

Renee was waving a hand at him. "Stop with the science, I don't follow it anyway." She sighed. "Is whatever you're injected what makes the purple smoke?" Carlisle nodded. "Is Bella ever going to have to kill anyone?"

"Only if he attacks, that's something we insist on in our family," Esme said. "We broke off from the main group, wanting to live peaceful lives."

"And if your heart isn't beating, how can you tell when you're dead?" Renee asked.

"We don't die, unless we're burned," Edward said.

This made Renee's eyes bug out. "How old are you?"

Edward smiled. "Carlisle is about four hundred sixty something, he's not sure what year he was born. Jasper is over a hundred fifty, Esme and I are over a hundred. Alice, Rosalie and Emmett are babies in their nineties."

"I'll give you babies. I'm older than you in human years," Emmett said, flexing. "Which is why I've got these beautiful muscles and you're all scrawny."

Renee looked at Edward's well-defined arms. "Only next to you, Emmett." She gave another sigh. "Is Bella going to be young forever too?" Everyone nodded. "And you swear that you're normally peaceful?" That was met with nods as well. "Well, I don't like it, but I do understand. Do me one favor?"

"Anything," Carlisle said.

"When you find out what Bella's special talent is, tell me. I know I can't brag to anyone, but a mom likes to know these things."

* * *

><p>I hope you all had a lovely Easter! We had a fantastic time surrounded by family. Watching my two-year-old grandson find hidden eggs was the highlight of the day.<p>

KristineM - you're private messaging option has been turned off so I can't reply to your reviews! It used to work, but now it won't let me talk to you. :'(


	65. Chapter 65 Rapid

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Rapid  
><strong>Dialogue Flex<strong>: "I promise I'll be home soon," he said.

* * *

><p>As soon as Renee, Phil and Marta went to bed Carlisle was on the phone to Italy. Jacob stepped out so Alice could see clearly and to patrol the area. It's bizarre how preternaturally still vampires become when stressed. If it weren't for Carlisle's pacing, and the eyes of all his family following him, I would think I was in a roomful of statues.<p>

"We were told you wouldn't interfere until after Bella's father passes," Carlisle said, placing one hand on the wall as if he needed its support. "You know that hasn't happened yet. Why were we threatened?"

His head shook as he listened to the answer. Edward hissed beside me as Alice gasped, her eyes going vacant as she saw more than the room.

"I promise I'll be home soon," he said. "We can discuss it then." He paused and took a breath. "Aro, I depend on you being a man of your word."

Edward relaxed slightly beside me, placing his arm around me as Carlisle finished his conversation. "Aro wants to negotiate having us serve as part of the guard for a while."

"Like a couple months?" I asked.

Jasper laughed. "A while to someone who's lived for over three thousand years tends to run into centuries, at least."

"But, what if we don't want to?"

"That's what we'll be discussing," Carlisle said, folding his phone closed.

"Alice?" I asked, knowing she knew what I wanted.

"What Edward said, and I see you saying no. Aro isn't pleased. He hasn't decided yet what he plans to do about your rejection. He knows I'll see that decision, and doesn't want to give anything away." She shook her head quickly, as if trying to clear it. "Jacob's coming in," she said with a wry look.

"Am I too soon?" Jacob asked as he walked into the kitchen. "Do you need to see any more?"

"No, it's fine," Alice said with a sigh. "It probably won't change tonight anyway."

"So what's the plan?" he asked, looking from vampire to vampire. "Do we get to kill any more leeches?" He looked like child who was just promised his favorite toy.

"Not yet," Emmett grumped. "Although, you have your passport, we could go on a trip."

The two idiots bumped fists. "Righteous plan. When can we go?"

"What, the ones hanging around here aren't good enough for you?" I asked, glaring at them both.

"She's got a point," Emmett said. "Aro hasn't unleashed the dogs on us for killing Felix."

"That's because the dogs are on your side," Jacob said, smirking and offering his fist for another bump that was quickly met.

"Do you want to call down the entire guard on us?" Rosalie hissed. She leaned forward in her seat. "We can't kill them all."

"It'd be fun to try," Jacob said, leaning back in his seat and nodding to Emmett. "I bet we could ambush a bunch of him. I can call the pack. They'd think it's great." Emmett and Jasper both smiled at this.

"And we'd have the most rapid annihilation of any coven ever seen," Carlisle said, breaking up the testosterone fest with a calm voice of reason. "If the Volturi come against us, it's defense. If we go against them, we'd be the aggressors. Assuming we win, we'd be at the mercy of other covens vying for power."

"My idea would be more fun," Jacob said, with a little pout. All the other guys nodded in agreement.

"Stupid men," Rosalie said.

"Morons," Alice added.

"Absolutely not," Esme said, looking almost physically ill at the idea.

"Now that the posturing is out of the way, can we discuss what we're going to do?" Alice asked. She gave a pointed stare to each of the guys.

"Do you need me to leave again so you can see if anything works?" Jacob asked as he started to rise from his chair.

Alice shook her head, indicating that he should sit back down. "No, I'll look later. Let's brainstorm now. I think Aro is more upset with Felix. From what I saw, he'll make the request, and no matter our decision will abide by what he's agreed. But, we need people there. Witnesses."

"Tanya said quite a few people have shown up at her place," Edward said, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table and clasp his hands together. "If we could get some of them to come to New Hampshire, would it help to make Aro agreeable?"

Alice twisted her lips and closed her eyes. "Maybe. I think some of the pack comes, because half the guard disappears."

"Excellent," Jacob replied, doing his favorite Mr. Burns from the Simpsons impression. I rolled my eyes at him.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"We pack and go home tomorrow," Alice said with a shrug, "same as we were planning to do. Edward can call Tanya tonight, Jacob can call the pack, and you can go to sleep."

"I doubt I'll sleep," I said, in spite of the yawn that wanted to split my face in two.

"Get Edward to relax you," she said with a wink. "I think we're fine. I don't see them coming at Charlie at all, and you're still human at your graduation."

"So it's just them being difficult?"

"More like Felix went rogue," Carlisle said. "I wouldn't be surprised if Aro apologized." I yawned again and glanced at the clock. It was well past two in the morning, and after the adrenaline from today's events wore off I was left with almost no energy. "Edward, put Bella to bed."

Edward nodded and picked me up. "Come on, love. It'll all be here in the morning."

"That's what I'm afraid of," I replied as I lay my head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>I'd say I was sorry for the delay in updating, but I'm an honest person. I was having fun with my Sweet Baboo in a place that was warm(er) than my home. I did get some writing done, but it was on an original piece. I'll try to behave and finish this story out.<p> 


	66. Chapter 66 Suffer

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Suffer

* * *

><p>"They're everywhere," Alice hissed as we stepped off the plane. My eyes followed hers, picking out vampires in the crowd.<p>

"Yes, but some of them are with us," Edward said. Changing my focus I looked where he was looking and recognized the vampire we'd met by the lake a while back. Reaching back into my brain I pulled out his name, Garrett. He was standing next to a glorious blonde who was almost as beautiful as Rosalie. Her bone structure looked Slavic.

"Kate!" Alice cried, rushing forward with her arms open wide. She was met halfway by the smiling vampire who pulled Garrett along with her like an unwilling puppy. People were startled at the sound of the crash they made when they came together in a hug, turning to look, and then smiling at the happy reunion. I also noticed some who were frowning, not happy that we had allies.

"We need to leave here quickly," Edward said, his eyes constantly moving. "I'm glad you have a car."

With a gentle push to my back I was set in motion, almost running to keep up with the vampires' long strides. I'm sure it looked like a bunch of movie stars trying to get through the airport unnoticed, which only served to make people notice us more. I could see fingers pointing in our direction as people whispered to each other.

Not stopping for our luggage, we were quickly loaded into a van. "A mini-van?" Jacob asked, not hiding his disappointment.

"Would you prefer a fifteen-passenger van?" Kate quipped. "At least this one has all-wheel drive and an engine that moves."

"But it's a mini-van," he groaned as he folded himself into the front seat. He was simply too tall to get in the back.

"You'll suffer through, I'm sure," Rosalie said as she jumped into the back.

"What about our luggage?" I asked, looking back to where the carousel was beginning to move as a disembodied voice announced that baggage from our flight could be picked up there.

"We'll have it delivered," Alice said as she squeezed in next to Rosalie. "Hop in back with us, Bella. We're the smallest." It turned out Carlisle had to climb in back with Esme on his lap. Kate sat between him and Rosale. I sat on Edward's lap in the middle seat between Jasper, who held Alice, and Emmett. Marta looked incredibly uncomfortable in the small space left by Jacob's body as he held her, but it was better than sitting with Emmett.

"Maybe the fifteen-passenger van would have been a better idea," Emmett grumbled as Garrett put it into gear.

"They won't try anything on the roads," Alice informed us. "It would draw too much attention."

"Has anything changed?" I asked. It seemed we were surrounded by cars, all the drivers looking at us. "I thought the Volturi were willing to wait until after my graduation. It's not like we attacked Felix." Edward pulled me tighter into his chest as my voice rose, trying to calm me, but this time it didn't work. "What will they do when we reach the house?"

"Shush and let me look," Alice replied, frowning at me before turning to glare at Jacob. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to have us stop so you can phase and run off, would you?"

"Alice," Marta said with a frustrated sigh. "Can't you try to see around him?"

"It's not clear…"

"Then try to picture Aro and his reactions."

"I can run, babe," Jacob offered, already moving to jump from the van. Apparently the fact that it was going seventy miles an hour wasn't something to worry about.

"And get attacked? I don't think so. You aren't leaving me a pregnant widow." His face twisted up, but we knew it was worthless for him to argue with her. The imprinting prevented him from doing something that made her unhappy.

Alice gasped and I felt Edward stiffen beneath me. "They're not coming here."

"Why Washington?" Edward asked. "We're here."

She shook her head. "Everyone…"

"The wives too?" Edward adjusted me on his lap so he could turn to face his sister directly. "How many? When?"

Her face screwed up as if she were eating something sour. "They're amassing now, but will wait until after Bella's graduation. Then…" Another gasp left her mouth as she turned to Jacob. "Your brothers…"

"What about them?" he asked, the chair squealing in protest as he turned to her quickly.

"They want them. That's why they're going to Washington. We have to meet them there."

"I'm calling Sam," he said, moving Marta so he could open his phone.

"Charlie?" I whispered, looking at Alice, desperate for news of my father.

"He'll still be at your graduation, Bella, but, will be gone when we confront the Volturi," she told me, grief twisting her face.

"How long?"

"Two months."

* * *

><p>Happy Thursday Lovelies!<p> 


	67. Chapter 67 Filter

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Filter

* * *

><p>New Hampshire was experiencing the highest murdermissing persons rate in its history. Students disappeared from their beds, only to be found, drained of blood, miles away. Townspeople weren't spared either, and had taken to purchasing guns. Not a few people ended up in the emergency room as a result of the rising 'shoot first, ask questions later' attitude. As if the looming threat of finals wasn't enough to send the student populace into a panic.

At least no one in school thought it odd that I was jumpy. We were all starting at shadows. The difference for me was that I knew what was really in them, Jane. She became my own personal watch-dog, taunting me by sending out waves of pain to any person who happened to talk, nod, smile or acknowledge my presence in any way. Carlisle called Italy to tell them the Centers for Disease Control were coming to investigate the rash of painful spasms happening in only certain spots on campus and Aro might want to rein Jane in some.

It didn't stop. I knew she did it to torture me, isolate me. My heart broke with each person traumatized. It became a fight between Edward and me. He insisted on accompanying me and I couldn't handle watching him twist in pain. I told him I wouldn't go to class anymore then, and he picked me up and carried me. That lasted until he dropped me after being zapped by Jane, my wrist spraining when I fell.

A nomad came to our defense once. He disappeared the next day, a pillar of purple smoke rising in the east. After that Carlisle instituted a strict non-retaliation policy. "Don't give them a reason," he said to the crowd that formed in the Cullens' home. "When we meet them in Washington we need all of you. They haven't taken us out because we argued that Felix attacked. None of us are physically damaged by Jane, and that's their defense."

I'm sure Aro never anticipated the positive effect this attack would have. Vampires who came only 'to observe' began to join us. Some heard that we were breaking the law about revealing ourselves to humans, only to leave thinking the guard were because of their actions. Dozens were sent to Washington, more to Alaska, to wait for the coming confrontation.

Some stayed with us. One young man, Benjamin, took great pleasure in moving any nearby water to dump it on Jane's head. He was very careful to do this only when there weren't any humans nearby. The best part was that she had no idea who was doing it or how, especially since he was capable of making it happen without even looking in her direction.

Nevertheless, the first day of finals I was a strung-out nervous wreck. It was like my brain couldn't handle the stress of dealing with the guard and memorizing the vast quantity of material required.

"You don't have to make all A's, remember," Edward said that morning as he tried to distract me.

"I know, but I can't fail either," I said, pushing him away as I read over my notes one last time.

"Bella, you won't fail. Even if you do, what's the worst that will happen? You'll get a C?" The fingers of one hand tickled just under my t-shirt as the other pushed my hair aside so he could kiss the back of my neck. "You have four hours. You need to relax. I can help."

I snorted a laugh. "I imagine the way you picture us relaxing doesn't involve actual rest."

He chuckled as his hands crept up my shirt. "There will be lying down, unless you'd rather be standing?"

Turning from my books to glare at him I asked, "How can you even think about that with everything going on? Can't you hear the guard? The houseful of vampires? The talk about rebellion?"

His lips pressed gently against mine, quieting my rising voice, as he laced his fingers through mine to stop me from waving them about. "I can hear them, I just filter them out," he said against my lips before stopping any further conversation.

He was right. By the time he dropped me off to my first final I was definitely relaxed. Unfortunately, I was so relaxed my legs felt like gelatin and my mind refused to focus on anything but the memory of what his lips could do. A few times I caught myself staring off into space, tracing a finger over my slightly swollen lips, or fingering a button on a new shirt as I remembered him becoming impatient with the old one and shredding the fabric. If I passed, it would be a miracle.

I had five finals to take. By the fifth one I didn't bother getting dressed in any clothes I cared about.

"Why didn't you come up with last semester? Or the one before that?" I asked that last morning as I trailed my fingers through his hair.

Lifting his head from my chest he winked. "I'm kind of surprised I'm getting away with it now." He looked out the window, eyes narrowing before rolling. "Alice is bringing you a new outfit. She'll leave it down in the kitchen." A low growl escaped as he scowled, only to immediately take on a perfectly calm façade.

"What?" I asked, going almost as still as him.

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Nothing, why?" Now he looked perfectly innocent. Too innocent.

"You got that pissed off face for a second."

"No I didn't."

I swatted his shoulder lightly. Breaking my hand right before a test is a bad idea. "Don't lie to me. You so did. Now tell me why."

Jumping from the bed, he grabbed my hand and threw me over his shoulder. "You have to be on campus in forty minutes. Time to shower!"

"Don't change the subject. Now put me down." He did put me down, under the spray of the water.

"You have to hurry," he told me. "I'll get your books together."

"Annoying, distracting vampire," I muttered as I squeezed shampoo into the palm of my hand.

"I heard that!" he called from the next room.

"You were supposed to!"

"Get clean, Bella. We need to leave." I looked at the clock in the bathroom, I still had thirty-five minutes before my test. It only took me ten to bathe and get dressed. My hair would go into a ponytail, so that didn't add much time. The way Edward drove we would get to the school in another five. Even if I went slow we'd make it.

"Bella, please hurry!" he called again. That's when I heard it. Something in his voice was off. Something that went with the face I was trying to get him to confess to. A feeling of urgency washed over me faster than the water from the faucet.

Alice was in the room when I shut off the water, handing me a towel. "Let's get you dressed and out of here."

"Alice, what's going on?" I asked as I ran the towel over my body. She kept quiet as I wrapped it around my hair. Standing up straight I accepted underclothes from her, noticing that she seemed rather rigid and was purposefully not looking at me. I knew it wasn't because I was still getting dressed.

"Alice?"

"Put this on," she said, handing me jeans and a sweater. It was going to be in the mid-seventies here today.

Something clicked in my head. "Where are we going?" I was met with more silence, only the twisting of her mouth. "We're going to Washington, aren't we?"

"Let's just say you will still graduate. You just won't be going to commencement."

* * *

><p>Have a lovely weekend!<p> 


	68. Chapter 68 Bag

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Bag

* * *

><p>Alice was flying blind. Technically, we all were since we were in a plane somewhere over the plains, but Alice was the only one frustrated. She could clearly see Aro and the guard walking to a clearing in the mountains east of Forks. What she couldn't see was us, or the wolves, or the result of the confrontation, or even my father.<p>

"Sam, Leah and Seth are with him" Jacob said when she complained. "I called them last night."

"That doesn't help me see if he's okay, you know, or if he's going to make it through this," she huffed in annoyance.

"Then why don't you keep an eye on Marta for me?" he growled back. Marta was due in a couple weeks and the airline wouldn't let her fly. The person at the counter was close to calling the police when Edward pulled him back and told him Esme was renting a car.

"She'll be with us the day after tomorrow," Edward whispered. Esme only had to stop for gas, food and potty breaks for Marta. Other than that she could drive non-stop. It was a fast car.

"But what if she has the baby?" he asked, concern deep in his voice. He wanted to stay behind with her, but Marta insisted he fly with us so he could be with his brothers quickly.

"She won't," Alice said. "She will miss all the fun, though." That brought a smile to Jacob's face. The first since we boarded the plane in Manchester.

We were met at bag claim by Sue. Her eyes were darting everywhere, picking out the vampires that were trailing us. Carlisle walked to her and took her hand. "I'm so sorry to have brought this on your people. If we'd had any clue…"

She looked at Edward and me. "You would have done the same thing all over again." Looking back to Carlisle she added, "Those two are very much in love. Isn't that happiness what we want for all our children?"

"But at such a price? I just wish we could have avoided this unpleasantness."

"I get the feeling that Aro was looking for any excuse to attack you. You may be…" she glanced around to see if anyone else was listening, and lowered her voice as she leaned in to whisper, "what you are. We are what we are. It's been hard for us to accept the idea of good…you know whats…but we will always fight against the bad."

"How's dad?" I asked, unable to contain my concern any longer.

She grimaced. "Not great, Bella. It's affecting his appetite and vision. Food doesn't taste the same, so he's lost quite a bit of weight." A tear started to form in her eye. "He keeps telling me he doesn't want to widow me again, and I'll admit to you I'm not looking forward to burying another husband." At the last her stoic demeanor crumbled. The tear that was forming slid down her cheek, joined by many others as she hiccupped a sob. "I'd almost consider having him changed to save him, but then he'd be left a widow." I watched as she pulled her emotions under control, wiping her tears on a tissue she'd pulled from her purse. "He's expecting us. Let's get a move on. Is the luggage here yet?" Everyone allowed the subject to be changed.

With Sue driving it took much longer than normal to reach Forks. I was never so happy to fly into Port Angeles. As a result it was only an hour and a half, instead of at least five before we got home.

Sue wasn't exaggerating. If anything, she understated how my dad looked. Skin seemed to hang from his bones. He was forcing down a bowl of ice cream as if someone was trying to get him to eat gruel.

"Ice cream?" I asked, looking at the heaping bowl.

"Hey, Bells," Charlie replied, squinting as he looked to where my voice came from. "Yeah, they're making me eat this stuff. Seems I need the calories." He set the bowl aside. "It's easier to take if I let it melt, then I can just drink it down."

"Do you want to stay here or back at Carlisle's house?" Edward asked.

"Where should we be?"

"Alice says there are a lot of vampires there now. We need to talk to them. Carlisle wants me there to make sure nothing is being hidden from us." He turned me so I was facing him and tilted my chin up gently. "If you want to spend this time with your father we'd all understand."

Apparently Charlie's hearing was actually improved. "You go on over there, Bells. Sam told me some of what is going on. I remember that Aro character. If you have to make plans to keep him from bothering you in the future, you should definitely go."

I knelt down beside Charlie and wrapped my fingers around his hand. The bones felt soft in my grip. "I love you dad, you know that, right?"

He nodded and harrumphed. "I love you as well. Now go and save us from the bad vampires. Although, if I didn't know these Cullens I wouldn't believe there was such a thing as good vampires."

"We'll be back as soon as we can," I promised, hoping it wasn't a lie.

As soon as we were out of the house, Edward swung me onto his back. "We'll meet you there," he said to Carlisle before taking off at a run.'

"Is there a reason we're not riding with them?" I asked, hoping the wind didn't whip my words away.

He stopped in the middle of the woods and slid me off his back. Taking a step back, his hands on my shoulders, he looked me in the eye. "I wanted to be sure you were okay before you had to deal with a bunch of nomads and disgruntled vampires."

"I'm fine. Let's go plan what we're going to do."

His eyes narrowed as he looked at me. Whatever he was looking for he didn't find it. Straightening up, crossing his arms over his chest, he lifted an eyebrow and stared. I began to shake my head, wanting to deny I was affected by how my father looked, but I couldn't lie to him. Besides, I wasn't as strong as Sue.

"I just can't believe I'm losing him. Isn't he supposed to live until I'm at least in my forties?" Tears splashed down off the edge of my jaw. "Would he make it to my graduation, even if Aro didn't pull this?"

Edward opened his arms, and wrapped them around me after I walked into them. "Will he see me as a vampire?"

"He might. It's one of the things we're discussing tonight."

For some reason this made me cry even harder. It felt as if someone was reaching into my chest and ripping my heart in two. The largest part remained, wrapped in the arms of this man, but I could feel the other part burning, turning to ash. A keening sound rent the air. Edward's shushing made me realize it was me.

Time ceased to exist as I mourned the loss of my father, even if he wasn't gone yet. Self-recriminations surfaced in my mind. I should have spent more summers with him. I should have not gone to Dartmouth, but stayed home with him. Would it have killed me to go fishing one of the hundreds of times that he asked? Or sat with him as he watched some inane sport. Maybe I would have even enjoyed it if I'd taken the time to learn more about whatever it was he was watching.

Part of me knew Charlie would never accept this. He loved fishing because of the peace and quiet. He loved sports, true, but whenever I sat with him he changed the channel to something he thought I liked better. Even me going away to school was a dream come true for him.

And then I mourned as I finally understood the depth of the love my father felt for me. How often he sacrificed so I was happy. How often he took pleasure in my happiness.

Eventually the tears ebbed, and I found myself on Edward's lap. It was dark, night had closed over us with me completely unaware, as if the sun, too went into mourning. There was no light in this new reality, the one where my father no longer existed.

But then the moon broke through some clouds, setting Edward's skin to glowing. "I'm here," he whispered to me, answering some unspoken desire in my heart. "I'm not going anywhere."

A couple more sobs broke through, but I managed to swallow down the rest. "Better?" he asked. I nodded, although I couldn't quite yet speak.

He sighed. "Good, because it's about to get much worse."

* * *

><p>Sorry lovelies, it's been a very busy weekend for me. I'll try to get another chapter up tomorrow, but no promises.<p> 


	69. Chapter 69 Peak

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Peak, peek, pique

* * *

><p>Walking into the Cullen's house was like being a mouse entering a den of vipers. Actually, being a human in a house of vampires is probably worse. All conversation stopped, and more than a few drew in deep breaths, looking hungrily at me, as Edward growled and tried to put his body between me and the closest person with red eyes.<p>

"Maybe we should do this somewhere else?" Carlisle asked Edward, his eyes also taking in the rigid stances around the room.

"What are we doing?" I whispered to Edward, forgetting everyone in the room, probably even the house, could hear me.

Edward let out a breath before turning and looking down at me. A deep sadness was in his eyes. "Alice sees many things happening, but the one where you're the safest is where I change you."

"Wasn't that the plan all along?" I asked. None of the Cullens, or any other vampire, would meet my eyes, until I looked at their father. "Carlilse?"

"You're confused," Jasper said.

"I doubt it requires an empath to tell that," I quipped, my face heating, followed instantly by remorse. "I'm sorry, Jasper, I shouldn't take my pique out on you. It just seems like you're all trying hard to tell me something without telling me anything."

He smiled. "I understand, Bella. We're not being very open with you."

Edward cleared his throat, drawing my attention back to him. "We have to change you. Tonight."

My eyes were open, sounds surrounded me, coldness seeped into my arms from Edward's hands, but nothing registered but this one thought. It swirled around as I attempted to make sense of it. Once it gelled in my brain questions pounded in time with my heart beats. Will I see Charlie, Renee or Phil again? Is this what Alice meant when she said I wouldn't be walking? Why do I have to be changed right now? Would this be what killed Charlie? Would I?

"Why?" I asked, barely able to hear my own voice. It didn't matter, everyone could just fine.

"Because the Volturi are coming and will use your being human as an excuse to annihilate us, regardless of our previous agreement," Carlisle said, walking to me. A heavy sigh followed. "As a vampire Alice sees us succeeding in convincing them to leave us alone." He paused, looking at Edward. "Eventually."

"Eventually what?"I asked, my voice rising.

"There will be a fight," Edward said, "one we'll lose if you're human."

"I thought we had at least another month."

"This way we can teach you to fight, little sister," Emmett said, a wicked grin spreading across his face. "I get first dibs."

"Emmett," was chorused by many around the room, but it was what I needed to relax.

"Bring it on," I told him, trying to look serious but losing as a smile spread over my face. "From what Edward tells me, I'll be stronger than you, for a little while at least."

He flexed his arms. It looked like bands of steel under his t-shirt, stretching the material to the point it looked to almost tear. "I don't think you can take this out, little B. I'll be here, waiting for you, three days from now."

My face chilled as the blood drained from it. It was going to be now. There was no more time to prepare. "Now?" I asked Edward. He nodded, so I took a breath to steel my resolve. "Where, upstairs?"

"Um, that wouldn't be a good idea," Alice said. "The blood…" She pointed to the other vampires in the room. "We'll be able to smell it."

"There's a cottage a little way away, but still on our property," he told me. "Carlisle will go with us. He's hoping that if he gives you morphine it will block some of the pain."

"Okay," I said, turning for the door. "I guess I'll see the rest of you in three days?"

Emmett's face sobered. In no time I was wrapped up in his arms. "I'll be there when you wake up, little B." He sounded like he was on the edge of tears, which caused me to lose my control. One tear slipped out as he let me go. I couldn't face any others in case I lost it completely, so I ran for the door.

Edward scooped me up the moment my feet hit the porch and kept running. Carlisle was next to us. "We've set up a bed with an IV stand next to it," he told me, not sounding at all like he was winded from running in spite of the fast pace. "I have no idea if the morphine will work, you'll be the first. I didn't get it into Emmett in time. If it doesn't work the pain will peak in about three days. From that point you'll feel it fade first from your extremities, and then slowly work its way up to your heart."

I nodded as the trees flew past me. There was nothing to say, other to express my fear, and I didn't want to tell them about that. Thankfully Jasper wasn't with us. If Edward read my emotions through him he might run away with me to Canada.

Edward looked at me frequently as we ran over the neighboring peak, his brow furrowing. What expression did he see on my face that made him look so worried?

In the valley was a small stone cottage. It made my father's house look huge. It made Jacob's father's house look large. Pine trees surrounded it and out front it looked like someone was doing some landscaping. The earth was freshly turned and small bushes dotted the area around the front door that Edward set me on my feet in front of. "This will be our home if…" His voice trailed off.

"If we survive," I finished for him. Curtains showed through two small windows on either side of the door. My hand trembled as I reached for the knob, making it rattle as I twisted it.

The smell of fresh-cut wood, paint and cleaner, along with something antiseptic, met my nose. The floor was partially tiled, boxes of the remaining tiles sat waiting their turn beside buckets labeled as glue. The curtains billowed in the breeze created by the door opening.

"It's not ready yet," Carlisle said. "We thought we had more time."

"It's beautiful. I'll love it," I said, choking out the words. My mouth felt like the Sahara had taken up residence.

"This is the living room," Edward said, sweeping his hand around the small space. He tugged lightly on my hand to pull me down a hallway. "Here is a spare room, an office maybe?" I spared it a glance. There was only a sub-floor and sheet-rock that had yet to be taped. "In here will be our room."

From the hall I could see the bed, one that could be found in any hospital. Next to it was the promised IV stand. Everything else faded into the background. My feet seemed to grow lead weights as I moved one in front of the other.

"Help me up," I said, gritting my teeth to keep them from chattering. Edward placed his hands on my waist and lifted, setting me on the mattress. I lay back on the bed and stuck out my arm. "I'm ready."

"I'm not," Edward said, bending over me. His eyes burned. "I love you Bella. I'm so sorry you have to do this."

I cupped his face with my hand. "I'm not. This is the only way I get you forever."

A sob broke through him. "What if we lose?"

"Then we'll see each other on the other side of this life." I pulled his face down close to mine. "I love you."

His lips met mine. Carlisle pulled my arm down. I turned to watch but Edward reclaimed my lips.

There was a prick on the inside of my elbow.

Edward's lips left mine, trailing down over my chin to my neck.

Something cold entered my arm.

My eyelids felt heavy. I couldn't lift them.

Edward sucked on the skin of my neck.

Everything went black.

I was on fire.

* * *

><p>I wrote this listening to the most beautiful music, my two-year-old grandson's laughter. It didn't quite fit with what I was writing, so it took a while.<p> 


	70. Chapter 70 Rush

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Rush  
><strong>Dialogue Flex<strong>: "He doesn't want to be bothered right now," she said.

* * *

><p>Air flowing over me offered no soothing, no cooling, to the fire that burned within. Cold liquid pressed to my forehead gave no relief. My body was frozen, unable to move as it burned. That was the only thing that gave any comfort; Edward thought I was fine.<p>

"Respond when you can hear me, when the morphine wakes up," he whispered repeatedly beside me. But then it did wear off, and his whispers turned to desperation as he called my name repeatedly. I didn't answer. I couldn't, not and not scream.

With teeth clenched and eyes firmly shut I tracked the progress of the venom through my body. How long does wood burn? How long does a human? How long does a human turning into a vampire? Surely, as flames consume wood, leaving glowing and eventually cold coals behind, the same would happen with my body. It didn't. My body became ash, but the heat remained.

Others came to the cottage. Voices from a distance being told to leave by Alice. "He doesn't want to be bothered right now," she said.

"We need him for the discussion. You've said the Volturi will be here in days," came an angry, desperate, reply.

"He's a little busy…"Alice began, only to be cut off by someone else.

"She can burn without him. He can leave her for a few hours."

"Gentlemen, if this were your mate…" Carlisle answered them. He was answered with huffs and retreating feet. "How much longer, Alice?" he asked when the others were gone.

"At least a day, maybe longer. It's hard to tell with the pack so close by." Was she talking about the Volturi or me?

Cool water touched my forehead again, followed by a sigh of air. "Bella, I love you. I'm waiting for you." Edward, calling me. If my tongue were between my teeth it'd be bitten off with how tightly I clenched them. He can't know my pain.

The venom moved, or rather, left some places. My toes were colder than the water. Then my fingers. Maybe the coals were finally going out, but as the heat drained from those places it coalesced in my heart, causing it to burn even hotter, a thing I'd thought impossible. A gasp escaped my lips when it doubled. Edward called me again. It tripled. He called for Carlisle.

A breath in, assaulting me with scents familiar but different. Pain drained from my arms and legs, funneling into my heart deeper and hotter. "Bella! It's almost over, love," Edward cried. Warm hands on my arms, holding me down, holding me together. A scream filled the air.

"Can I help?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, leave." Alice's voice was sharp. A sigh, moving lavender air past my face. "Sorry, Jacob, you're blocking me. It's probably better if you're not here when she wakes, anyway. We don't know how she'll react to you. Why don't you watch over Marta?" A door opened and swung on its hinges as running feet became pounding paws, a beating heart became larger and lusher with pumping blood. Why can I hear that?

"Give her time and space, Edward," another person said. Jasper. "She won't react well to being crowded, even by you. You can't rush this."

"She's even more beautiful. I didn't think that was possible." Esme, her sweet voice almost made me relax enough to smile. Can't chance another scream.

A door opened and closed, more scents filled the room. My heart raced, unable to keep up with the flames.

Silence. My heart stopped. No one was breathing. Even the air was still.

Someone took a breath. "Bella?" Edward, calling again. Something warm touched my arm.

"Everyone get back!" Jasper called, and bodies moved, including mine, in the opposite direction.

My back was against a wall as I took in the roomful of people, strangers who looked similar to people I loved. One was moving toward me, arms outstretched, his tone pleading and full of love. "Bella," he said. I growled.

"Edward, careful," Jasper's voice warned, but it came from the most different face. This one was covered in scars. He gave me a wry grin.

Edward moved. Another step forward. I scanned his face, finding his eyes, feeling the pull. It was as if two huge magnets were charged, one inside of me and the other inside of him. Remaining at this distance was a battle, one I didn't want to fight.

"Oof," he said as I slammed into his body and we went crashing against the wall. Laughter bubbled out of me as my arms wrapped around his body and his lips met mine.

"Maybe we should come back when they're done reuniting?" Emmett asked through his laughter.

Edward's lips felt amazing, distracting me from anything else in the room.

"I wish we could," Alice said. "Edward, what you have in mind might be fun, but she needs to feed and we need to prepare."

The memory, foggy though it was, of why I was changed washed over me like a bucket of ice water. Everything was frozen, except for my throat. It felt like the Sahara. I clutched at it, swallowing to try to coat it. A truly pointless effort.

"Come on, love, I smell dinner," Edward said, rising swiftly and pulling me with him. "See if you can keep up." He was a blur as he left the house with me hot on his trail. Others came with us. My hackles went up but they stayed pretty far back, neither gaining on us nor falling further behind, just maintaining their distance.

I sniffed at the air and easily picked out the direction the rangy scent came from. "It doesn't smell that great," I said, running just a pace behind Edward.

"Remember when I said it was like eating tofu instead of filet mignon? I wasn't kidding." He gave me a wink and took off. Man, he was fast.

A couple minutes later we ran into the middle of a small herd of elk. I held back in spite of my thirst to see how Edward did this. It didn't look too hard. I came up for a breath after my third beast; my stomach sloshing around to the point that I was afraid others could hear it. The rest of the family was arrayed out, chasing down the animals that got away.

Alice came into view, her hands raised as she met my eye and approached me slowly. "Why are you acting like I might bite you?" I asked, laughing at her. She stood up straight and dropped her hands. I was disgusted with how neat and clean her clothes were, mine looked like I'd bathed in blood.

"Because you might. I was being careful." Her eyes got that far off look again and Edward rushed to my side.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She gave him a disgusted look. "Of course you are. Bella, we need to get back, now."

"Why?"

"Because the Volturi are landing to refuel their plane in New York in the next hour. They'll be here in the morning."

* * *

><p>Happy Monday my lovelies!<p> 


	71. Chapter 71 Technology

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Technology

* * *

><p>"You need to feed, Bella," Alice said, grabbing my arm and pulling me in spite of my growl.<p>

"Alice, don't push her," Edward said, placing a hand on her arm to stop her. "If she's had enough…oh." His eyes grew wide. "Are you sure?" She nodded. Turning to me he repeated her words. "You need to feed, Bella."

"Why?" Emmett asked, faster than me.

"They're kidnapping humans. They're bringing them to the confrontation and plan on tormenting you with their blood. They think if you kill one we'll reject you from our family." Alice's words made my stomach clench. If I'd been human I would have been violently ill.

"What?" Birds flew as my voice screeched through the trees. A calming wave hit me, but a glare at Jasper made it stop. "Why? Why would they hurt them?"

"To hurt you, and by extension, to hurt me," Edward said.

"And to hurt us all," Esme added, coming over to put a hand on my shoulder. The rest of the family circled in, forming a wall of support. "Bella, even if you fall and kill one of the humans, you are still family. We will love you and help you all we can. Don't ever think we would ostracize you for this."

Warmth flooded me as I took in all their faces. It came from inside, so it couldn't be Jasper's doing. It swelled, reaching for them, all until it seemed my love for them wrapped around them in a giant hug. Each person shined like a bright spark within my mental grasp. The brightest glowed next to me.

My head fit comfortably into Edward's shoulder. It was softer than it used to be. "Don't let me kill anyone."

"I won't, but let's take the proper precautions." I nodded in his chest. A sniff of the air later and I was running in the direction of something that smelled much better than elk. Edward was smiling beside me, keeping pace, letting me know what I'd picked up was safe for consumption. The rest of the family fanned out, searching for their own prey. No one wanted to fail tomorrow.

We hunted all night, joined by our non-vegetarian allies. They didn't want to break either. As Garrett so aptly put it, "Anything that binds us together is a good thing. We are fighting for the right of all of us to live our lives as we see fit. Within reason, of course."

At dawn everyone's satellite phones rang. Alice insisted we spend as much time hunting as possible, using the technology available to call us together when it was time. We didn't bother answering when we saw the number. We turned and ran for a meadow in the middle of the Cascades.

It took an hour for everyone to converge. Judging by the eye color of some members their meal hadn't been vegetarian, but I took comfort in knowing they wouldn't bow to the pressure of the Volturi either. Hands were joining hands as people expressed their love and friendship with those nearby. A few goodbyes were shared, just in case. How I wished I could grab them all and run far away, protecting them from what we were about to face.

Warmth bloomed in me again, stronger than the first time. It spread around my family, and then reached past them to others. As each person was added the warmth grew, as if the spark I saw fed the fire, giving it strength until all were blanketed underneath.

The wolves arrived, but remained in the woods behind us, Jacob leading the way. If Esme was here, so was Marta. Where was he hiding her? She must be on the reservation. His smile was tight, worried but determined, warming me further. The warmth spread to encompass him, making all the wolves shine like sparks in my mind. We were one, united in purpose.

"They're here…" Emmett said, pulling my attention forward. The cadence of marching feet reached me long before I saw them at the top of the hill. The sun broke through the clouds, reflecting off their skin, seeming to light the entire valley with rainbows. Row after row of vampires came over the ridge, becoming less regimented as they went back.

"Are they all part of the guard?" I asked Edward.

"No, only the first few rows. The rest are here to witness our offenses and eventual destruction." He paused, cocking his head to the side like he often did when listening. "Some of them are hungry, wanting the humans at the back. Others are outraged that the Volturi would expose them like this. They think it's a waste of food, though a few wonder if the guard intend to change them."

"Do we know the humans?" Carlisle asked.

"I can't hear them, Alex has them covered." Edward looked at me and explained. "Alex blocks all their senses. They can't see, feel, hear, anything. All I hear is panic and memories of seeing Alex. They don't remember other people."

The advance line disappeared behind the trees below the ridge. We watched the stragglers follow after. Even at this distance we could make out when they jumped in surprise at seeing our group and looked back at something behind them.

Eventually the last of the stragglers reached the top of the trees. "Where are the humans?" I asked.

Edward drew in his breath like a hiss. Alice gasped beside me. "Oh, no," she murmured before taking hold of one of my arms. Edward grabbed the other.

That's when a line of vampires dressed in cloaks crested the ridge. Each of them had a human thrown over their shoulder. My eyes sought out Jane, walking at the far left, and the feeling of sickness returned when I saw how young the girl she carried was. No more than twelve, I surmised. I took in the rest. The ages of their victims seemed to increase until I saw Demetri.

He carried my father.

* * *

><p>*Runs and hides*<p> 


	72. Chapter 72 Lawn

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Lawn, pawn

* * *

><p>"Steady, Bella," Alice said beside me as growls ripped from my throat. "Don't give them the satisfaction of attacking."<p>

Our allies circled around me, murmuring words of comfort and patience. All I wanted to do was rip and tear. The warmth faded, and with it the lights of those I loved snuffed out. There was only one goal, annihilate those who did this. My hands clenched into fists, my teeth ground together, and my body sank into a crouch. The first one through the trees would die.

"Bella, no!" Alice yelled, reaching for me.

Edward was faster. His arms locked around me, lifting me off my feet. I thrashed in his arms. If I bit him, maybe he'd let go. "Bella, I love you," he shouted in my ear. "Please don't give them what they want. Don't destroy me this way."

The first line of vampires appeared through the trees and Edward immediately fell to the ground, writhing in pain. It was enough to break me from my rage, all I could do was focus on protecting him. The warmth of my love spread out again, wrapping around him, stopping his agony.

A cold fire, stabbing like a knife, hit the bubble of my love for him. It moved off him, and Alice dropped to the ground. I sent out my love to her, found her spark and again felt that cold, stabbing fire. What was this thing attacking them? Stretching it, I encircled all my allies until all their sparks were under its blanket. The stabbing continued but no one else fell.

"Bella, are you doing this?" Edward asked, his voice filled with awe.

"Doing what?"

"Jane is attacking us, but no one is reacting." His eyes were wide as he scanned our group.

"Is that what I'm feeling?" The stabbing continued, more insistent, jumping from spark to spark. A low growl came from across the field, drawing my attention. Jane stood there, in a crouch, scowling. It was childish, but I winked at her. Watching her frustration was fun. "I think it is me. I've got a blanket wrapped around us, at least that's what it feels like to me."

"You really are amazing," he whispered, bending over to kiss my cheek. It was strange not to blush.

The back line of the vampires came out of the trees carrying their victims across the lawn to the front of the line. Some of them were sobbing, others trembling. My father seemed calm.

They positioned themselves so that the breeze was at their back. When the human scent first hit me I locked down every muscle. It was cloying, intoxicating, and drove me mad with thirst. I opened my mouth to breathe, bending over at the waist as if I were out of breath. When I was human this reduced the smell of something. It didn't work, instead my throat lit on fire.

"Bella, stop breathing," Rosalie said from behind me. "It'll help." I took a deep breath to hold it, but that concentrated the scent on my tongue. "Let out your breath and don't take another in. It'll feel strange but you don't need to breathe." I did as she instructed, it helped.

Aro spread his arms wide. "Friends, we've come to both welcome the birth of your newest member. Bella, you make a lovely vampire. Please accept these gifts." He waved one hand in the direction of the humans. "Come, it is only natural to partake."

"Just because something is natural doesn't make it right," I answered him. "Still, I thank you for your gifts and gladly accept them. If you release them I will take them home." My air was gone. Steeling myself I took another breath. This conversation wasn't over.

Aro chuckled and walked over to where the humans were held, stopping at Demetri to look at my father. "Oh, no, my dear. These must be consumed now. We can't have more humans know of our existence and live."

I reached for the edge of my blanket and began to stretch it along the ground. It fought me at first, but then seemed to feel my need to wrap it around my father. With that understanding it became an entity unto itself, snaking like a flash under the feet of those in the way and wrapping around Demetri and Charlie. When both lights appeared it contracted back to the ground, then moved up the outside of Demetri, between the molecules that separated his skin from my father's until he was fully encompassed. Charlie's eyes snapped open, his first sight that of Aro.

"You!" Charlie roared. Realizing he was being held he struggled, but Demetri held him firm. "Put me down immediately."

Aro reached out to stroke his cheek. "Oh, you will be let go, dear man, as soon as your daughter cooperates."

"I will not be a pawn in your game," Charlie replied, his face indignant even as it went white. "I'm not going to live much longer as it is, so do what you will." He looked around and found me. "Don't you let them intimidate you, Bells."

"Oh, I don't plan to intimidate her," Aro said, moving to the next vampire in the line. He was holding an elderly woman, her white hair a stark contrast with the dark grey cloak of the vampire. "I plan to entice her. Alex, please release this one."

"Yes, master," the vampire holding the woman replied. Instantly her eyes popped open and she began babbling.

"Please, don't hurt me," she said repeatedly, tears forming in her eyes and trailing down her cheeks.

"It'll just be a little prick," Aro said soothingly. He took her arm and drug a nail down the inside of it. Blood pooled on the surface, warm, lush, pulsing with the beat of her frantic heart. She winced but didn't cry out, unaware of where the real danger lay.

Vampires behind the rigid guard began to shuffle their feet. The breeze was coming toward us but the smell was strong. Aro moved to the next person, a man in his middle years. "Alex?" he said, and this man also opened his eyes.

"I have a family, please…" Aro didn't hesitate. With a flick of his wrist the man's head snapped back, the snap of his spine clearly audible. The woman beside him screamed as Aro sliced open his neck.

"Come, Bella, surely you're hungry," he taunted. I remained rigid. The vampires that were shuffling now looked at each other, shock on their faces. A low murmur of voices, anxious and outraged, reached me.

Aro walked to the next victim, a young woman in her twenties. I could hear another heartbeat rapidly beating beside her own. Without being asked Alex must have released her. She screamed.

"Aro, don't, she's pregnant," Carlisle cried out. Other shouts of outrage came from the other side.

"Will it create an immortal child if he changes her?"

"It's wrong to kill a pregnant woman!"

"You're going too far!" The last one drew Aro's attention.

"Too far? How many have you killed? What does it matter how old they are or if you kill two at once?" he asked. More glances were exchanged, more feet shuffled, watched by downcast eyes. A few glared back at Aro, flickering to the screaming woman and the young boy in the arms of the next vampire.

Toward the back a few vampires nodded to each other and began to move forward. Edward gasped, his eyes went wide as a smile spread over his face. "What's happening?" I asked.

He didn't answer me. "Aro," he called, "You might not want to do what you're thinking of doing. The tide is changing."

More vampires joined those moving forward. It finally dawned on me what was happening. These vampires no longer looked at us as the enemy, but at the Volturi guard. I reached out with my blanket of warmth, finding it easier to wrap around each person. It stretched and grew, encompassing more sparks of light underneath it. Each person who nodded and joined in to confront the guard was added.

The cold stabbing returned, focused on one vampire or another in quick succession. It was joined by other forces. One tried to rip and tear, another was a heavier blanket that tried to suppress, and another pulled, but none broke through my warmth.

The stabbing moved faster than me, causing some vampires to go down. This only made more join in, which actually made it easier for me to cover them, being able to blanket them all instead of each one individually.

Eventually the guard was surrounded by those I'd once thought to be my enemies. "Enough," the vampire who'd said Aro was going too far said. "We will not tolerate this outrage. Let the humans go, especially the one Bella wants to protect."

Aro drew up to his full height, a sneer on his face even as his eyes darted around. "Or you'll do what? We rule here, not you."

"Or you'll be replaced," the vampire answered.

* * *

><p>Can you tell things are slow for me at work right now? You're getting an update in the middle of the day.<p> 


	73. Chapter 73 Boredom

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Boredom

* * *

><p>A white-haired vampire broke from the guard, behind the back of the one confronting Aro. Something small was in his hand. He lifted it like a gun and we all gasped when a tongue of white-hot fire shot out from it. The confronting vampire screamed once before he was consumed by the flames.<p>

"Anyone else want to question our authority?" the white-haired vampire asked, flames still sputtering from the device in his hand. He stared down the encircling group before turning on us. "You have broken the rules, exposing us to humans. That one may be changed, but her father was not." He used the hand holding the flame-thrower to wave in my direction, making me gasp and step backward as my now-dead heart clenched.

"Caius, let's not be hasty," Aro said, addressing the man with a too-sweet smile. "The Cullens did change her and her father should be dead in a matter of months."

"So we speed that along," he said, turning to point the device at my father, who was still in Demetri's arms. Demetri threw my father to the ground, who then grunted in pain.

I saw red. Edward's arms grabbed me about my waist, lifting me from my feet before I could run to where Caius was smirking at me. I writhed and growled in his arms. "Let go of me!" I screeched, lashing out with my feet and fists. Another hand touched me, instantly calming almost to the point of lassitude.

"Hold her tight!" Charlie yelled from across the field. "Don't you try to save me, Bella!" A sob built in my chest with the realization I couldn't protect my father from this. The fight drained out of me as I was held in Edward's arms, staring at Charlie, helpless on the ground.

After the burning of the man confronting Aro a few of the others who had circled around ran off. I watched as more began to back away, making for the woods. Cowards who wouldn't face the Volturi. I scanned the group looking for anyone who would help. Most looked away, but one didn't.

His eyes locked with mine despite his apparent boredom with everything going on. "Help us, please," I begged. He blinked and looked away.

"Come now, there's no need for such a fuss," Aro said, walking over to place a hand on Caius' shoulder. "Dear Bella is right, there is no harm in her father knowing." He turned to smile at me. "If she's willing to change him, that is."

"No," Charlie said. "I don't want to be changed."

Aro shook his head as his shoulders sagged. "Tsk, tsk, such a waste." He looked over to the woman who was now cowering, her screams having died with the burning of the vampire. "And you, my dear? Would you like to become one of us? We would be willing to wait until after your child is born. Of course you'd have to give it up."

Voices rumbled among the witnesses. Murmurs of not giving her any real choice mixed with outrage that they were kidnapped in the first place. Caius turned to stare them all down, but it was more than Garrett could handle.

"May I speak?" he asked, walking into the space between our group and theirs. Kate tried to grab his arm but he shook her off.

"Of course, nomad," Aro said with a wave of his hand.

"You came here to condemn this family to death…"

"They needn't die," Caius said, his lips twisting.

"One way or another, at least one must die," Garrett said, pointing at Charlie. "He has chosen to not be changed, and knew about our kind, but his death gains us nothing since he is ill anyway. But these…" He shook his head as he indicated the now sobbing woman, the child that slept on and the dead man on the ground. "They have done nothing wrong but be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Who here would knowingly feed on a pregnant woman? None. Who would feed on the child? It is against our laws to change the child, what do you mean to do with him?

"Murder, is all, just as you have killed the man for nothing. You gained nothing from his sacrifice of blood because one of ours refused to be bullied." He was pacing now, gesticulating to the witnesses. "We have all stood by, watching as our self-proclaimed leaders have violated laws that, while not written down, we all hold sacred. Will you continue to stand by as this madness continues?"

I began to work my warmth around the child. As soon as he was surrounded he began to stir. Sharp stabbing fire began to once again be thrust at different points of my blanket. Aro glanced at Jane when she growled in frustration and turned to me, resulting in the stabs coming in only my direction.

The bored vampire stirred. His eyes met mine again before slowly looking at first Caius and then Aro. "A word," he said to them both, his voice slow, as if even speaking took more energy than he was willing to expend.

Caius and Aro blinked, their mouths slightly agape. "Certainly, brother," Aro said, moving to follow the bored vampire to the side. The stabbing that stopped when he spoke resumed.

"That's Marcus," Edward whispered. "He's one of the three who lead the Volturi, but he never speaks."

"Why not?" I asked.

"He mourns his mate."

We watched as Marcus reached out and took the flame-thrower from Caius. He examined it for a moment, gave a sigh, and turned it on Aro.

* * *

><p>Sorry, not as much time today! I hope you enjoy.<p> 


	74. Chapter 74 Beckon

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Beckon

* * *

><p>Aro stood, sputtering, his eyes going between Marcus' and the flame-thrower. Caius was more restrained. "What is the meaning of this?" Caius demanded, hands in fists, arms rigid against his body.<p>

The warmth inside me shifted, moved and wrapped around Marcus. He blinked as if waking up, looked at our family and began to beckon to me across the field. "Come, newborn, and make your accusations." I began to tremble. It seemed they couldn't hurt me with mental gifts, but that didn't mean they couldn't tear me limb from limb. He sighed and shook his head. "You will not be harmed, little one. You have my word."

I glanced at Edward. He took a breath and nodded. "Come with me?" I asked, immediately hearing another sigh from across the field.

"He wants you to come alone, but is willing to have me accompany you," Edward replied, taking my hand. It took a moment for my feet to start moving. I took in a deep breath, a bad idea with the smell of blood from the dead man strong in the air. It burned down my throat, but I gritted my teeth. I would not hurt the other humans.

As we walked Marcus turned to the rest of the group. "Are there others who have grievances? Please come forward as well." In spite of his actions, his voice sounded breathy, as if talking were more than he wanted to do.

"Marcus, what are you about?" Caius griped. Marcus pointed the device at him. "We are your brothers!"

"It is not you I have a quarrel with, brother," Marcus replied. "Please don't push me."

"Me?" Aro asked, spreading his arms out wide. "What have I done?"

"I have my spies, too. I intend to find out if what they told me is true." Marcus turned to Edward. "You can read minds like Aro?"

"No, only what they are thinking the moment they are thinking it," he replied.

"So you can't tell me if it's true?"

Edward shook his head. "Not unless he thinks about it."

"Hmm, I had such hopes…" Marcus turned back to Aro. "I am tired of life, especially without your sister."

Edward gasped. "He killed her."

There was no warmth in Marcus' smile. "As I thought." With that he shot a tongue of flame at Aro. It surprised me how quickly he caught fire.

The woman began to scream again. The vampire who held her dropped her to defend his master, but Marcus was faster and turned the flame on him. Charlie ran to grab the woman, teetering as he struggled with his balance. I saw him wrap and arm around her and grab for the child, pull him away from captor, and take off for the woods.

"Marcus!" Caius screamed, his eyes flickering between the smoke that was once Aro and the flame-thrower. "We can rule together now. Aro no longer controls us!"

"No." Marcus' voice was barely a whisper. He lifted the device and looked at it closely. "Carlisle, my old friend, a favor?"

"It doesn't have to be this way," Edward said. "It's been centuries…"

"Too long to live without the one you love." Marcus smiled down on me. "Imagine life without her. Actually you can't. As much as it pains you to consider it, it is nothing in comparison to the real thing." He took a step and reached out a hand to stroke my hair. "I leave Caius up to you. Kill him or let him live. It doesn't matter." He looked beyond me to where Carlisle drug his feet. "Please, friend."

Carlisle walked past me and embraced him. "I am loathe to do this."

"Then imagine life without your Esme and spare me that misery. You have let humans die, mercifully ending their suffering. This is no different." Marcus pulled back. "I only ask that you take over, and rule in Aro's place."

Carlisle shook his bowed head, increasing the speed as Marcus spoke. "I've only ended pain, never their lives." He straightened his shoulders and looked Marcus squarely in the eye. "I will not rule. It isn't what I want."

"I will be no more, so it matters not to me." Marcus let go, opened his arms wide and took a few steps back. "End my pain." A sob escaped Carlisle as the flame shot out.

People were falling, writhing in pain. Where they weren't falling I felt the sharp stabbing again. I couldn't move fast enough as Jane spun around, attacking the vampires converging on her, Caius and Alex. "Get them! Stop them!" Caius screamed. "Renata, protect me!"

Carlisle was knocked to the ground by one of the witnesses, the device flying from his fingers. Another vampire grabbed for it, spun and set fire to Jane, only to be over-run by grey cloaks. A scramble for the device ensued.

With Jane gone others turned on the guard. Alex managed to blind some, who then stumbled about with arms outstretched, only to have them ripped off by those in the guard. But he couldn't stop them all.

I spied Caius running to the back of the group and growled, lowering in a crouch to give chase. Before I could even move, Edward grabbed me and threw me across the field. Twisting in the air I landed on my feet, wanting to run back and join the melee. Alice and Jasper grabbed me and pinned me to the ground. I saw Esme and Emmett running forward and felt them grab my legs. Edward caught up and grabbed my head.

"Bella, we need to find your father and the humans. I know you want to fight, but I can't lose you. We have to save your father," he shouted over and over until the words filtered through my rage.

"Charlie," I sputtered as the red bled away from my eyes. "Where is he? Is he hurt?"

"Carlisle and Rosalie are after them," Esme said, dropping one leg in tandem with Emmett. "We don't think any other vampires went after them. At least…"

I didn't catch what she said. Ripping free of Alice and Jasper I took off for the woods, easily picking up on the scent of the humans. The scent burned. It took everything I had to concentrate on this being a rescue and not a meal.

The human scent left the ground, met by the familiar smell of Carlisle and Rosalie, but still wafted through the air. Edward came up beside me, close enough to be recognized, far enough away that I felt no desire to attack. It didn't take long to catch up.

* * *

><p>You ladies crack me up! I swear I was seeing virtual pitchforks and flaming torches as you all marched on Aro in my mind. Hold on, my lovelies, it's not over yet!<p> 


	75. Chapter 75 Trophy

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Trophy

* * *

><p>Charlie sat on the ground with his head in his hands, his face a grimace of pain. The woman tugged on his arm, screaming to him that they had to move as the child cried nearby.<p>

"Dad!" I cried, running full-tilt for him. Edward shouted a warning and made a grab for me, but I was in control. This was my father. Edward took off after the woman who tried to run for it with the child.

Carlisle and Rosalie jumped out of the way as I grabbed my father. As soon as my arms went around him my throat lit on fire. His blood pounded through his veins, warm and lush. Locking down all my muscles I held him firmly but gently, as if he were a bubble that might break from too much pressure.

A hand touched my shoulder. I spun and growled, protecting what was mine. "Bella," Carlisle said, his voice one you would use with a wild animal, "Let me treat him. I promise not to hurt him." I growled, cradling my father.

A warmer hand patted my other arm. "I love you too, Bells, but you need to let the doc take care of me." My father's face was grey and lined, his eyes were dark with huge, black circles underneath and his jaw was clenched. "Come on, he can give me something for the pain."

"You want that now?" Carlisle asked, kneeling down beside us and ignoring my growl.

"Yeah, doc, I think it's more than I can handle anymore." My chest tightened and I gulped air despite the fire it set to my throat. "Don't cry," Charlie said, patting my arm again. "We all knew this would happen one day." His eyes filled with pride as he looked at me. "You make a beautiful vampire, Bella. I'm so glad you're going to be happy and well forever."

He gave me a little shove, it was like being bumped by a bee. "Now, let go of me and let the doctor take care of me." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "You probably shouldn't go next to the others, those red eyes of yours are creepy."

A laugh bubbled out of me at his inappropriate comment. How like my father to worry about someone else as he sat there, possibly dying. I laid my head on his shoulder for a moment, gave a sigh, and let Carlisle take him from me.

In an instant Carlisle was running, having shouted only one word, "Hospital." Edward nodded and stopped trying to placate the woman. Odd that I hadn't heard her while I was so focused on my father. Rosalie made a grab for the child and took off after Carlisle.

"Follow behind us," Edward said. Faster than even my eyes could register he had the woman over his shoulder and was off. Just before he was lost in the trees he stopped and looked in the direction of the battle. "Caius is dead. Emmett…" His frantic eyes found mine.

"I'll go check the others," I said, though Carlisle carried my heart in the other direction.

When I returned to the field it appeared the nomads ruled. Anyone in a cloak was down on their knees. A pillar of purple smoke came from the center of the field. Emmett was directing everyone, in spite of missing an arm.

"Hey Bells," he called across the field. "Do me a favor and find my arm? I think it's off that way." He waved in a vague direction across the field, something metal glinting in his remaining hand. The flame-thrower. "Now, is there anyone else who thinks they should be in charge?" I noted that no one answered him as I took off searching, desperate to find it so I could get back to my father. Emmett's voice continued to boom across the field, holding court, waving the flame-thrower like a trophy.

While I searched, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Esme set up a new vampire government with the input of all there. Each coven would take turns being in charge, their rule would last for a decade and couldn't be repeated until at least a century passed. The next coven would be chosen by popular vote. When asked what would happen if a war broke out, Emmett shrugged. "Whoever wins gets to lead. I suggest you get along." He made it very clear the Cullens would not be going first.

I found his arm when they were discussing how voting would take place. It was gross to watch Jasper reattach it, seeing the bones, nerves, blood vessels and all join together. Emmett winced a few times. Did it hurt or itch the way mending bones and cuts did on humans?

Alice watched me fidget for a minute as they discussed laws. With a shake of her head she pointed in the direction of town. "Go, you'll be fine."

It was all the encouragement I needed. My feet flew over the ground. I caught Edward's scent and followed it. He would lead me where I needed to be. When the sounds of the hospital reached me I began to call. "Edward, I'm at the hospital. Edward, can you hear me?"

I was met by Jacob. "You don't want to go in there, Bells. There's blood."

"Yeah, I can smell it," I said, swallowing down venom. "I want to see Charlie, though."

Feet moving swiftly from the hospital drew my attention. I smiled, Edward was coming. It only took a minute. "He's in surgery," he said as he came to where we stood. "It was the only way to relieve the pressure on his brain."

"He said he didn't want…"

"Carlisle convinced him to give it a try."

"But it might…"

He gathered me in his arms. "I called Alice. She said he would make it." My entire body sagged against him. It felt as if someone pulled the plug and all the energy drained out at once. Not surprising since we hadn't stopped moving from the time I woke up to this life. He cocked his head in the direction of the hospital. "You better get in there Jacob. Marta's contractions are getting closer together."

* * *

><p>Happy Monday! We're getting close to the end.<p> 


	76. Chapter 76 Bold

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Bold, fold, hold

* * *

><p>"She's going into transition, Carlisle is excising the tumor," Edward said, giving me running commentary. We stood about a half mile from the hospital, a car wreck came in half an hour earlier and I needed to get away from the blood. Right now I was torn between holding Marta's hand, watching over Carlisle's shoulder and needed Edward to hold me back from being a danger to others.<p>

"Will this prolong dad's life?" I asked, hope welling up within me.

His eyes grew distant, narrowed and then saddened. "No. It's growing too many tentacles into his brain. It will strangle some portion eventually, most likely resulting in a massive stroke. Right now one section is quite large and can be cut away to relieve pressure and reduce his headaches." He held me tighter. "I'm so sorry, Bella."

The familiar tightening behind my eyes signaled the desire for tears that would never fall. "One is being born as another faces death. It's the way of the world," he said, his head resting on the top of mine.

"I don't like the world," I muttered.

"You will in a couple minutes, when you see the baby. There's something about a newborn that renews your faith in life."

"Even a vampire newborn?" I asked, wanting to pull out of my present funk.

"You renewed my faith in my existence long before I changed you," he said, tilting my head up to place a gentle kiss on my lips. "You are my reason for still being here. Like God knew I had to go through years of loneliness so I could fully appreciate the joy being with you brings." He moved to kiss my throat, his hands and body shifting in a way that caused a familiar clenching in my stomach and my breath to catch.

"Are you trying to distract me?" I asked, my breathing quick and light.

"Mmm, is it working?" Fingers slid against my skin, undoing buttons on my shirt.

I moved mine to mirror his, uncovering his chest. "Most definitely."

He lowered me into the pine needles, pushing aside my blouse so he could continue his trail of kisses down my chest. Tormenting me, he followed the outline of my bra, chuckling when I growled my frustration. His fingers added their own torture, sliding just under the waistband of my jeans, snapping the button to fold down the material but not lowering the zipper.

Right as he began nudging the silk of my bra aside he stopped and sighed. Much faster than he undressed me my clothes were set to rights. "You're going in the wrong direction," I said, making a grab for his shirt to keep him from buttoning it back up.

"Emmett's on his way," he said with a half smile. "We can take this up again later."

"Is it safe to approach or should I wait until the trees stop swaying?" Emmett called. Good, now I can direct the expletives I'm thinking about to the person who deserves them.

"He has the worst timing," I grumbled, taking Edward's hand to help me up and submitting to him wiping pine needles from my hair and clothes.

Emmett burst through the trees, took one look at us and danced back with his hands raised. "Whoa, didn't know you were into that kind of thing." Naturally Edward's hand would be poised right over my backside when he appeared.

"Watch it, Emmett, or I'll rip both arms off and burn them," Edward said with a growl.

Emmett glanced down to the hand previously missing. "Oh, yeah, thanks for that Bella." I arched an eyebrow at him and crossed my arms over my chest. "Right, the reason I'm here. Eleazer is taking up the reins for the next decade and Alice said I had to get you both to the hospital or Bella'll be pissed she wasn't there when Charlie came out of surgery."

I shot through the woods in the direction of the hospital. Emmett lagged behind but Edward was beside me in a minute. "You'll want to hold your breath, but don't look like you're holding your breath. Be careful about hugging him, there will be blood on his bandage. Don't forget to blink or shift in case a nurse is watching. Don't allow yourself to be distracted."

Nodding I agreed. It shouldn't be too hard. After all, my focus was very narrow. Alice met me at the front door with a box in her hands. "Contacts. The people here know you and will expect brown eyes." I hesitated only a moment before following her into the bathroom. "I've got more, in case they dissolve while we're here." I didn't ask why.

Alice stopped me when I came out of the bathroom, contacts in place. "Charlie is in recovery and won't wake up for another twenty minutes. Marta is also in recovery, but is awake now. Do you want to see her and the baby first?"

"Is it safe?" I asked.

"As far as I can see." She smiled and patted my arm. "Bella, you're surrounded by them right now, and they don't seem to be bothering you. I always knew you were odd."

"That's because I'm trying not to breathe." My throat was on fire. Blood was gushing through veins all around me, calling to me, but focusing on what I wanted helped.

"Let's see Marta and the baby."

Jacob wasn't happy to see us. He was holding a bundle of blankets, cooing into them, when we walked in. When we walked in he stood ramrod straight, his entire body vibrating. "Are you insane?" He said through clenched teeth, his voice deathly quiet. "It's a rather bold risk to take. What if she hurts Marta or the baby?"

"I won't," I said. As soon as my eyes met Marta's all the bloodlust drained away, replaced with sisterly devotion. "You look beautiful."

"I'm fat, sweaty, blotchy and tired. Beautiful is the last thing I am," she said, shaking her head at me. "But if you want to lie, I'll listen. You have to hug me to convince me, though."

"Marta…"Jacob whined.

"It'll be fine," she replied, waving him off. "Bring me my baby."

He hesitated, but no one said no when Marta stared them down. Jacob gently laid the baby in her lap. "I want to name her Ana Marie, after my mother and you," Marta said, opening the swaddling blanket so I could see the tiny creature inside. "If that's all right?"

"I'm honored," I told her, reaching out so this little gift from heaven could wrap her hand around one of my fingers. "She's beautiful."

We visited for a few minutes, keeping an eye on Marta so we didn't tire her out. She offered to let me hold the baby, but I declined. No sense in risking it. "I just hope her teachers don't think she has an overactive imagination when she grows up, talking about werewolves and vampires," Marta said around a yawn.

"We'll teach her to be discreet," Edward said. He turned to the door with a smile. "Time to say goodnight to Marta, Bella. You're father is waking up."

* * *

><p>Sorry about no update yesterday. We're getting new carpet and Baboo moved all the furniture into the living room, trapping my lappy behind the dining room table, chairs and two couches! Tonight I just climbed over them all. LOL!<p> 


	77. Chapter 77 Appease

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Appease

* * *

><p>Charlie's eyes blinked as I walked into his room. "Hey, Bells," he said. Thank goodness for vampire hearing, his voice was so quiet there was no way I'd have understood him as a human.<p>

"Hey, dad." I moved to perch on his bed. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, like I've been hit by a mack truck, but the driver managed to take out the guy with the jackhammer in my brain," he said, forcing a laugh.

"That's good, at least." I took his hand. It was colder than normal and seemed so feeble.

He nodded, and then winced. "Bad idea. I think Carlisle scalped me." He ran his free hand over his head. "At least he left my hair behind. I'm glad he didn't shave it off. When the anthropologists exhume my body in a thousand years I don't want them to think I was bald."

I laughed. Actually I snorted. "There's the smile I was looking for," Charlie said. I made my smile larger. He grimaced. "Don't fake it to appease me. I want it to be real. You don't smile enough."

"Well, I'm losing you. Not exactly a reason to smile."

"It was gonna happen sooner or later."

"So I'm a little pissed it's sooner, okay?" Edward placed a hand on my shoulder and I smiled up at him, welcoming his nearness.

"Carlisle is on his way," he said, looking from me to Charlie.

"Is he going to spring me?" Charlie asked.

Edward chuckled. "Not for a couple days, but you'll be out of here soon enough."

"Are either of you going to tell me what happened in that field?"

"That's something I'd like to hear as well," Carlisle said, striding into the room. "Esme called and said Emmett was in charge?"

"Emmett?" Charlie said, looking shocked. "Please tell me that's a joke."

Edward shook his head. "Not a joke, but also no longer true, per se." Charlie waved his hand, indicating he wanted Edward to continue as Carlisle examined his incision.

"After you ran off, Charlie, Marcus asked Carlisle to end his life." Charlie's eyes went wide as his gaze shifted to Carlisle. "He had to do it," Edward hurried to add. "If he didn't it would plunge our world into civil war."

Charlie nodded in understanding. "It's better that one man die than a war be raged where many are killed."

"More than one died, though," Carlisle said, eternal sadness in his eyes. "It did turn into a battle."

"Still better than a war," Charlie said, fixing Carlisle with his you-better-listen look. "I've killed a man or two in my time on the force." I gasped in shock to hear this. "Didn't want to, but I knew it was him or some innocent."

Edward resumed his tale. "A few of their guard are talented, although that's a bad name for it. They are able to harm people with their thoughts alone. Bella couldn't keep up, she's able to protect others by the way."

"That's my girl."

A small smile formed on Edward's lips. "Mine, too." He cleared his throat. "Someone I didn't recognized grabbed the device Aro had used and turned it on her. That's when chaos broke out. I convinced Bella to go after you…"

"After throwing me across the field…"

"To keep you safe…"

"Good man," Charlie said, nodding for emphasis.

"When she was safe Emmett and I ran into the fracas and Emmett came up with the flame-thrower. To say he was using it rather indiscriminately is to put it mildly. Anyone who threatened him was fried. He rather enjoyed himself." Edward shook his head, smiled at the memory, and rubbed the back of his neck. "It wasn't too long before he'd taken out enough of our enemies that the rest gave up."

"How did he lose his arm?" I asked.

Edward shrugged. "He didn't see who it was, so neither did I. I do remember him hoping the vampire he burned wasn't holding it when he aimed the device at him. He considered it a small price to pay for freedom and safety."

"Since he was the one people were surrendering to, or dying at the hand of, he ended up being elected by consensus to lead the discussion of what to do with the prisoners." Edward's smile grew as he reached his hand out to take mine. "Emmett likes to act as if he's an idiot so people discount him. It's a tactic he's perfected with humans to keep them from being afraid of him, not to mention he likes to make people laugh. He knew if he spared the survivors and gave the victors the opportunity to have a voice, he'd win over both sides. It's a great protection for our family. They know we won't fight them for power, but will fight for our safety."

Charlie yawned, a huge face-splitting thing. "Sorry, son."

"You need your rest," Carlisle said. "You had surgery today. Tomorrow will be the roughest day, but you should still be able to go home. I've already talked with Sue and Seth about your care."

"Thanks, doc," Charlie mumbled, his eyes blinking rapidly even as his head dipped and jerked. "It's a great story, tell it to me again sometime?"

Edward patted his leg. "I'll be happy to."

I leaned in and gave my father a hug, making sure not to breathe too close to him. He patted my arm once before it drifted to his side and snores filled the room.

"You might as well both go home," Carlisle said. "I'll stick around for another few hours to monitor his progress, and will see you after that."

"All right," I said, feeling bone-weary myself. "What do vampires do to rest?"

The look in Edward's changed to one I recognized. "Remember the pine needles? How about I offer you something more comfortable?"

Desire shot through me. "I'll race you home."

* * *

><p>I got lots of goodnight kisses from the most handsome guy in the world! Granted he's two and a half and calls me mamaw. I may be biased.<p> 


	78. Chapter 78 Duty

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: M, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Duty  
><strong>Dialogue Flex<strong>: "I'm yours, heart and soul," he said.

**This is for all you lovely pervs who've waited so long for sexy times. I've caved, and am giving you some. Consider it my mother's day gift to you.**

* * *

><p>Walking from the hospital at a normal pace was difficult. Even harder was walking to the edge of the parking lot. Edward's anticipation rolled off of him, his body vibrated. Each time he glanced down at me the desire in his eyes made the fire within me burn hotter and hotter. We couldn't reach the cover of the trees fast enough.<p>

A couple steps away I threw caution to the wind and bolted for the woods. "Hey!" Edward called from behind me, laughter in his voice. "You cheated!"

"Catch me!" I shouted back, giggling a little as I glanced over my shoulder. All laughter stopped when a feral look came into his eyes and a low growl emanated from him. It was all I needed.

My feet and hands flew, propelling me through the trees. Up and down through the branches, not even a thought required to find the fastest way through. While I was running from him I was also running to our cabin. It wasn't a question of being caught or not, but where.

A flock of birds scattered from the treetops, calling their displeasure at our rapid passage. Edward barely made any sound, but it was enough to tell he was growing closer. A cougar roared below, distracting me from Edward's pursuit of me for just a moment. My hair caught in branches, ripping them bare of leaves, barely tugging on my scalp. The snap of a branch right behind me sent me sailing down to the ground, laughing at his growl over being evaded.

"I will get you," he said.

"Promises, promises." Power surged in my body, propelling me forward, the sense of being pursued adding impetus. Another twig broke, this one close enough to make me jump. I never made it into the tree.

A hand grabbed around my ankle. Immediately I turned and roared, ready to fight. My teeth bared and my hands in claws I attacked. "Bella, it's me," Edward cried in alarm, dropping my leg.

I smiled. "Gotcha!" And I was gone again.

"That's twice you've cheated. You will pay," he called, instantly taking up the chase again.

"Promises, promises," I reiterated, once again taking to the trees. Then everything went silent. Skidding to a stop I turned to look for him. "Edward? Where are you?"

A chuckle came from above me. I ran off again. Weaving back and forth, up and down, I evaded him, all while continuing in the general direction of our cabin. He was as silent as the grave, giving me no indication of how far ahead I was.

The cabin came into view. I was sure I'd make it. Just as I took in a breath to let out a cry of triumph two arms came around me from behind, lifting me off my feet. "Gotcha!" he said, swinging me around so he could carry me bridal style as he carried me onto the cabin.

I laughed as he burst through the door. "What are you doing?"

"My duty as your husband," he said, carrying me on to the bedroom.

"It's your duty to break down doors?"

"It's my duty to carry you across thresholds. It's not my fault if the door is in the way." He came to a stop right beside the bed and lowered me onto it. "Now, if I recall, you have something coming to you."

"Promises…." His lips met mine, sealing off any more response. Hands tore away clothes, flinging shreds of material to the floor. I knew his body. I'd loved it often as a human. It was nothing compared to how it felt now.

I traced down his arms, trailing my fingers over the curves of his muscles. Over his shoulders and down his back, until he turned, placing me on top of him. He lay perfectly still, even stopping his breathing as he allowed me to continue relearning him. I'd thought him perfect before, but it was nothing compared to now. I felt his skin, warm and soft, flowing over hard muscles. His bones, tendons, hair, everything excited me further.

I worked my way down, examining, kissing every inch of him, until he couldn't take anymore. With a groan he pulled me up from where I was tracing his calves. "My turn," he said, kissing me hard.

Oh, what a kiss. I felt it deep within. It seemed as if the fire of my burning reignited, only instead of leaving charred ash it left white hot coals. His lips left mine, moving down over my jaw, my throat, to my chest. He grabbed my hips to stop me from squirming beneath him. "Don't move," he whispered before sealing his lips over my nipple, making me cry out with the pleasure.

Surely nothing could be better than this, but it could. He rolled to one side, moving his hand off my hip to trail across my stomach, stopping at my navel, and moving down my body. When he ghosted his hand over my sex I cried out, lifting my hips. "Shh," he admonished, lifting his head from my breast and moving his hand to my thigh to hold me down. "Don't move."

"Please," I said, squirming some more. I wrapped my hand behind his head to pull him back to my breast. He pulled away with a smile.

"Oh, no, you ran from me. You don't get to control this." I rubbed my hip against his length, pressing into him, smiling when he groaned. "Behave," he said, trying to look serious, failing miserably.

"I want you," I whispered, squirming some more.

His eyes softened. "You have me. Let me show you how good this can be now that you're a vampire." The hand on my thigh moved up to my hip, his thumb grazed over my sex. "Trust me?"

"Completely," I said, breathless.

"Don't move," he said again, trying to be firm. When I nodded he returned his lips to my breast and moved his hand between my legs.

I was ready for him, too ready. The slightest touch on my clitoris sent me flying. Spasms of pleasure shot through my body unlike anything I'd ever experienced before. I grabbed his hand and yanked, needing him now. "Inside me," I panted over and over again.

"Too soon," he said, pulling away.

"Now," I insisted, grabbing for him. When he didn't move I did, rolling him onto his back and straddling him quickly. He hissed when I took him in me, the sensation making me groan louder.

He placed his hands on my hips, slowing my erratic movements to set a tempo we both enjoyed. After a few minutes he trailed one hand up, over my breast, cupping my face. I looked into his eyes, surprised to find them, not full of lust, but love. "I'm yours, heart and soul," he said before pushing into me once more and freezing as he found his release.

Rolling me to my side, we lay facing each other, legs entangled. "I mean it," he whispered. "You are my heart."

Pressure built behind my eyes, presaging tears that would never fall. "And you are mine."

"Next time," he whispered, leaning in for a kiss, "don't move."

"It can be better than that?" I asked.

He shrugged. "According to what I've heard," he said, tapping his temple. "It can be much better."

"I look forward to finding out."

"It's a good thing we don't need to sleep."

* * *

><p>I hope you all had a wonderful mother's day! We had four generations at my house, it was wonderful.<p> 


	79. Chapter 79 Telescope

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Shadows  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Telescope

* * *

><p>Dartmouth sent me a letter, asking if I'd like to repeat my last semester or have my professors average the grades I'd earned with my missed finals and see if I passed. Alice assured me I didn't need to repeat anything, so I had them average in my missed finals. Turns out all my professors took pity on me, understanding that my dying father was a higher priority, and dropped my finals. It helped that all my grades were A's before I left.<p>

It was a good thing. Human memories were fading fast. It was like looking in the wrong end of a telescope, everything on the other side seemed distant, small, and slightly out of focus. Small details seemed to slip away faster than I could force myself to remember them. When Alice told me I probably needed to retake my degree to remember it all, I groaned in despair. Emmett found that funny.

"Bella, hello, you're a vampire now. No more cramming! You'll remember everything they tell you, perfect recall," he said with a smile.

"Which gets to be very annoying when they contradict themselves," Edward said, shaking his head as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Not as bad as when they get it wrong to begin with and refuse to be corrected," Jasper added, getting nods of agreement from everyone.

Esme sat next to me on the couch and stroked my hair. "Don't worry about it, you'll remember more than you realize. When you sit in on your class, and they cover a topic you learned as a human, it'll be like being reminded of a distant memory."

"What about Charlie?" I asked, looking to each person. "Do you remember your parents?"

Alice shook her head. "It's different for you. You interacted with him as a vampire. You'll never forget."

"And you'll never stop mourning," Rosalie said as she came into the room. She settled down next to Emmett, snuggling into his arms the same way I was cradled in Edward's. "I went to visit my family a year after my change because the memories of them were fading." She shook her head and looked off into the distance. "I swear my father didn't have grey hair before, but it was completely white when I saw him. My mother looked like an old woman and my brothers seemed so sad." She returned her gaze to me, an eternal sadness in her eyes. "At least your parents know what became of you."

I laughed, thinking of my last phone call with Renee. "I think my mom is a little jealous."

Edward's body shook beneath me as he chuckled. "Not really. More that she's trying to figure out how to not look any older without being changed into an X-man."

"Sometimes it helps to pull up memories before they fade away," Esme said. "They may look cloudy, but at least then you'll have them always."

"Good idea, but I think I should skip last month." Everyone nodded. No one wanted me to relive that pain.

It turns out I had to in order to find a jumping in point. Charlie's funeral was two weeks ago. When his body was lowered into the ground I realized a dead heart could split in two. It was impossible to get enough air, even if I didn't need it, as I wished for the relief of tears that would never come.

Three days before that I held his hand as he passed from this life. "Take care of Sue?" he asked. All I could do was nod. "Don't be sad. I've lived a good life." He shifted on his bed, took Sue's hand in his other one, and took a deep breath. "I love you both. Don't ever forget that."

We murmured that we loved him too as he closed his eyes and exhaled. He didn't take another breath. Sue was incredibly strong, planning his funeral. "I've done this before," she said when I asked how she managed. I gave her my father's house, he hadn't changed his will, and only took from it those things that were special to me.

That happened a month after the battle. Pushing back from there was where it got difficult. Edward prompted me from the things he remembered, helping me recall events after we met.

After I got going, I understood what Esme said about it feeling like I was recalling a distant memory. Because I didn't want to forget my mom either, I added her in. It was sluggish at first, but then time seemed to melt backward.

My high school graduation. Going to prom with Mike Newton. Watching Jacob grow massive one day to the next. Trips back and forth between Arizona, Washington and Florida as Renee moved but Charlie remained grounded. Learning to drive. I saw my grandmother rocking in her chair. Faces of friends floated in and out, growing younger as I searched my memories. Birthday parties, gifts, styles, music, important moments growing farther between as they all raced by.

Finally I hit a wall, impenetrable, behind which I knew were events my brain should know but simply couldn't recall. I moved forward again, noting how some things changed in importance when viewed from that direction. This time, though, I focused only on my family.

Watching Charlie die again was too much, so I jumped back to today. I looked at each person in my vampire family. They would never change. With a start I realized that while my father grew older in my memories, my feelings for him never changed. Nor did my feelings for Renee. The love I held for them would go on into eternity. Even as they faded to dust, I would also remember that feeling. Even if each person in my vampire family became ash, I would remember the love I shared with them. That part of who I was would go on forever.

* * *

><p>*Sigh* That's it ladies, the final chapter. Thank you so much for favoriting, alerting, and most of all, reviewing. I've grown to look forward to hearing from each of you who review regularly, and will truly miss you.<p>

I may write another story based on witfits in the future, but for now I really need to focus on writing my second original book. If my first one ever gets published, I'll try to remember to send out an alert here. The first one is based on my one-shot, Taking Liberties. If you like that, you'll love the book.

xoxo!


End file.
